


同尘

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 赛博AU，异常猎手光之战士和辅助程序阿尔博特
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

“你又睡着了。”  
  
趴伏在桌子上的男人手指略微动了动，随后脖颈挣扎着缓缓支了起来。他有些吃力地睁开眼，粗糙的指尖按上太阳穴，长长地叹了一口气。房间内是一片漆黑，只有一丝柔和的白色光芒从他的侧面照来，勉强能够让他看清桌子的轮廓。他将自己的身体撑起来，一头向后倒进尚且还算舒适的椅子中，仰头看着漆黑的天花板，死寂的蓝色双眼快速地眨动了几下。  
  
“现在是凌晨3点24分。晚些时候你还有和塔塔露的共同调查安排。你应该去床上好好休息。”那个男人的声音又再次传来。这使得那坐在办公椅上的男人低下了头，向着他的身侧那团白色的光芒看去。  
  
“哦操，说得好像我在意一样。”男人几乎是有些厌恶地翻了个白眼，“看在海德林的份上，阿尔博特你能不能别再用这一副……管家的语气说这种话？你知道我最讨厌这个。”  
  
那白色的光芒里的是一个和座椅上的男人长相相似的男性，男人毫不客气的“问候”并未让他的表情有更多变化，阿尔博特的脸上仍然是一个平淡的微笑：“好的，光。不会有下次了。”  
  
被称为光的男人并没有因为他的这句顺从的回答而脸色变好，他嫌恶地啧了一声，猛地起身从桌后站起来，手握成拳在桌子上狠狠地砸了一下，冲出了房间。  
  
“操他妈的辅助系统。”在密闭气门完全关上之前，这句话被留在了这个房间内。被称为阿尔博特的男人只是皱了皱眉，双眼眨了一下，又看了一眼那完全锁上的气密门后，和白色的光团一起消失不见。  
  



	2. 1-预感

光，确切来说他更加被经常称呼的名字是光之战士，此时正默默地靠着墙站着，房间内一闪一闪的仪器灯光照亮了他如同刀刻的侧脸，却丝毫照不进他那灰暗的双眼中分毫。寂静的房间内只有不断的呼吸声和滴滴作响的机械声。在他面前的那一排床上躺着的是他曾经的战友们，名为拂晓血盟的组织中和他并肩战斗的伙伴。他闭上双眼，仿佛就能见到他们活跃的样子，能够听到他们曾经的调笑，然而现在他们都无一例外地躺在这里，躯壳毫无反应，只有依靠着加隆德的特殊仪器才能勉强维持住他们的生命体征。光之战士摸摸地捏紧了拳头，皮质手套在挤压下发出刺耳的声响。  
  
“你知道这样看着也并不能解决什么问题。”淡淡的声音从他身侧传来。光之战士低头看向自己腕上戴着的环形通讯器，毫不意外地看到了阿尔博特的脸。狭窄的显示屏上他的面容无法完全显示清楚，但光之战士仍然能够清晰地从他的眼神中读到一丝可以被称作是担忧的情绪。  
  
“你想说什么就直接说。”光之战士将视线从自己的腕带上移开，望向那固定在桑克瑞德床头的一起一伏的显示器上的波形图。  
  
“停滞症的病因，一切的源头。”阿尔博特的声音说，“你知道你需要去找到这一切的开始，并结束这一切。光，你没有多少时间。”  
  
光之战士嘲讽地轻笑了一声，摇了摇头：“哈，没想到我还有从一个该死的辅助系统那里听取建议的一天。不过你说的没错，我是不应该在这里就停下脚步。这个该死的停滞症已经带走了太多人了，我不能再放任这种情况继续下去。”  
  
“我，我……”阿尔博特微微张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来，双眼中一片乱序代码闪过。  
  
“看起来我需要晚些时候维修一下你的程序了。”光之战士察觉到了阿尔博特突发的异常，皱起了眉，随后低声说，“怎么回事，记忆体又紊乱了，真是见鬼了。”  
  
这轻微的低语被阿尔博特逮了个正着，也一下把他从他之前的错误代码中一把捞了出来，他结结巴巴地说：“不，不，我的系统工作完全正常！我不需要维护！”  
  
“啧，麻烦透了，辅助系统什么时候都学会跟我顶嘴了？算了，这次就听你的。”光之战士摇了摇头，将手搭在了门把手上一把推开，门外明媚的光线照进了昏黑的房间中，也照亮了他那满是颓废胡茬的脸，“你知道这次的调查有多重要，别再给我惹麻烦。”  
  
“是是，我知道了。”阿尔博特说，随后腕带便恢复了一片漆黑。  
  
午后。紫红色的妖雾再次覆盖了摩杜纳地区，这是只有在摩杜纳地区才会出现的异常天气。据说这是由于那伫立于银泪湖中央的密约之塔在一夜之间建立起来之后，大量的地脉以太由于密约之塔带来的冲击而涌出地脉，凝结成的水晶便是成为了这妖雾的来源。如今的摩杜纳水晶作为高质量的代表被各个商会垄断大幅开采用于供应艾欧泽亚地区的魔导熔炉运转，在这开采过程中破碎的水晶所溢出的过量以太也使得这片区域的妖雾愈加频繁。这也使得摩杜纳的空气在大部分情况下都并不适于生物生存，被美丽的湛蓝色水晶覆盖的摩杜纳地区实际上是一片生物的荒漠，就连是光之战士来到这个地方也不得不戴上厚重的面罩，以防以太侵蚀。  
  
光之战士扶了扶脸上的面罩，仰头看向银泪湖畔那直冲云霄的希尔科斯塔。这种恶劣的天气状况下他当然不会让塔塔露和他一起来，也因此这一次的调查他孤身一人。根据塔塔露之前得到的情报来看，某位神秘人送来的指引正是指向这银泪湖畔的水晶塔底。  
  
“你真的觉得前往诺弗兰特的钥匙会在这种地方？”阿尔博特的声音从他的身侧传来，光之战士扭头看去，他虚幻的身影就这样出现在了希尔科斯塔峡间堆积如山的瓦砾堆里，低头找寻着什么。  
  
“该死，我不是提醒过你好多次不要随便接入我的系统吗？”光之战士忍不住长长地叹了一口气。他当然知道身为辅助系统的阿尔博特是怎么会出现在这个地方的。阿尔博特作为他的私人用辅助系统拥有直接接入他的系统的权限，也凭借着这样的能力他能够在光之战士的视野中创造出一个只有他能够看到的幻体。  
  
阿尔博特听到这个质疑只是装作不在乎地耸了耸肩，干笑了一声：“那我也不能干放着你在这里一个人找到天黑。我可是辅助系统，找东西这种事情还是放心交给我。”  
  
光之战士想要揉一揉自己那有些发疼的太阳穴，但奈何头上带着厚重的面罩，指尖只敲在了坚硬的铁器表面上。他摇了摇头，有些时候他的这个辅助系统会比真实的人类还要固执，而他就算是作为他名义上的主人也无法完全阻止他全部的行动。他开启了目镜上的扫描仪，一边小心翼翼地沿着濒临崩塌的墙壁移动，一边仔细地扫视着每一道岩隙中可能存在的特殊装置。  
  
“诺弗兰特已经封锁了这么多年，突然有人能说把进入诺弗兰特的秘钥交给你。光，不是我想要让你质疑拂晓血盟的消息准确性，只是这个秘钥实在是过于可疑，你难道真的不觉得这有可能是一个陷阱？”阿尔博特皱着眉说，一圈圈白色的只有他和光之战士能够看到的扫描涟漪以他为中心不断地向外扩散。  
  
“就算是陷阱现在我们也除了这条方向以外没有别的线索了。”光之战士说，他能够感觉到古老的岩石瓦砾碎片在他的脚底震颤崩坏，不稳的地基让他有几次险些站不稳，“拂晓血盟现在唯一剩下的能够还能算得上是战力的就只有我一个，诺弗兰特那边的支援也……”光之战士的话并未说完，就如同梗在了口中一样，张了张嘴也无法吐出完整的字句。  
  
“我想我找到了什么东西。光，过来看看！”阿尔博特并没有注意到光之战士突然的失常。他站在一堆瓦砾堆上，向着光之战士招手，在他的脚边一个如同圆盘一样的装置静静地躺着，在辅助系统的现实增强效果下发着红色的光芒，“这边的岩石稳定性不佳，小心。”  
  
光之战士一言不语，走到了阿尔博特的面前。几块巨大的碎岩随着他的走动而滚落而下，几次险些让他从高高的碎岩堆顶上摔落。他捡起那在他视野中发着红色光芒的圆盘，拇指抚去表面上一层薄薄的灰尘，一个他再熟悉不过的标志出现在他的眼前。  
  
“加隆德……”光之战士无法抑制他的震惊，喃喃低语出声，“为什么加隆德的东西会出现在这里？这难道就是那个神秘人所说的秘钥？”  
  
“应该不会有错。我在上面检出了秘钥编码。”阿尔博特说，他虚幻的手指点上光之战士手中的圆盘，一瞬间一束白色的光从圆盘上射出，光芒照亮了整个昏暗的峡间废墟，而投影在整个废墟内的是由成百上千个机械字符组成的未知编码，“另外，这个加隆德恐怕不是你所熟悉的那个加隆德。”  
  
“确实不可能，仔细来看这个标志和加隆德的标志有些出入……什么时候加隆德在诺弗兰特也有分公司了？”光之战士仔细端详着手中的圆盘，问道。  
  
“我的资料库中并没有这一方面的资料。”阿尔博特摇了摇头，虚幻的手指又点了一次圆盘的表面，笼罩整个废墟的白色编码瞬间消失不见，峡间再次恢复了一片黑暗，“我知道的是如果你想搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，就只能去亲自去一趟诺弗兰特，见那个神秘人一面。”  
  
“不用你提醒，我也很清楚。”光之战士将圆盘收好，从岩堆顶上一跃稳稳地落在地面，向着峡间的出口走去。在他的身后，仍站在岩堆顶上的阿尔博特望着他远去的背影，脸上露出了一抹无奈的微笑，随后就如同风吹散烟雾一般消散在了空气中。


	3. 2-诺弗兰特的城市

“从水晶塔居然还有直达诺弗兰特的地下线路。这超出了我的预期。”阿尔博特突然说。  
  
“哼，看起来也有你不知道的情报，我可真是放心了。”光之战士白了一眼坐在自己对面的虚幻人影，摇了摇头。此时他们正坐在一个形似胶囊的载具中，仅有头顶一盏惨白色的灯管照亮着舱内。窗外黑色的岩壁高速后退，偶尔还有锈迹斑斑的框架结构从窗外一闪而过。  
  
“关于诺弗兰特的资料在过去的几年中准确性大幅降低，我的系统已经默认现在没有任何可行的能够前往诺弗兰特的路线。抱歉，我已经将此次的路线记录在系统中了。”阿尔博特说，机械质感的声音在狭小的舱室中格外清晰。  
  
“行吧，也不是什么大问题。”光之战士点了点头，又看向了一片漆黑的窗外，“前方路径状况如何？通道看起来年久失修，秘钥没有问题吧？”  
  
“靠近诺弗兰特的水晶塔部分隧道出现了坍塌。刚刚在秘钥的认证下我们已经通过了诺弗兰特的封锁线，我会尽量将载具停在靠近水晶塔的区域，但仍有很大可能性我们需要步行至水晶塔。”阿尔博特闭着双眼说，“诺弗兰特作为最早出现停滞症的地区，无防护进入区域而导致被感染的概率极高，建议在离开载具前再次检查隔离维生设备。”  
  
“是，是。别再像个管家一样说话好吗阿尔博特？你是个辅助系统，不是个什么该死的照顾孩子起居的管家系统。”光之战士捏了捏自己的鼻梁，叹了一口气，“你能联系上诺弗兰特的水晶塔吗？”  
  
“已经尝试过了，但也许是由于诺弗兰特区域的信号干扰过大，并没有得到有效回应。我唯一能够从自动回复中确定的是诺弗兰特地区的水晶塔现在仍在正常运转中并正常担任输出能源供给城镇的作用，至于具体的运作状态和负责的人我无法从简报中获得资料。”阿尔博特说。  
  
光之战士耸了耸肩，嘴角嘲讽似的微微勾起，说：“哈，至少我们有一个好消息，诺弗兰特的水晶塔还是正常运转的。我可一点都不期待见到一个水晶塔停止运转的诺弗兰特，那就和去个死城无异了。”  
  
“但如果我们不能及时阻止在诺弗兰特蔓延的停滞症的话，水晶塔停止运转是迟早的事情，到那时候封锁诺弗兰特的屏障也再也不能封锁住停滞症。留给我们的时间并不多。”阿尔博特说，他紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，窗外黑色岩壁的移动速度渐渐变缓，“前方检测到多处隧道崩塌，路径重新规划，已将载具转向停靠至最近的地面停靠点。”  
  
“好吧，我就知道会是这样。”光之战士摇了摇头，从座椅上站起来。他一手扶着舱室顶部，一手贴在玻璃窗上，出神地望着窗外。窗外已经不再是一成不变的黑色岩壁，橘黄色的光线随着载具离开隧道照进了狭小的舱室内，一排排望不到尽头的紫色树林飞速后退，远处高耸的蓝色水晶塔在阳光的照耀下闪耀着金色的光芒。  
  
“我记得诺弗兰特之前不是这个样子。”光之战士轻声说，“这个诡异的橘黄色光是怎么回事？我们离开摩杜纳的时候应该是晚上才对？”  
  
“这就是引起停滞症的停滞病毒。”阿尔博特不知何时也站在了光之战士的身侧，和他一同望向窗外，在他的瞳孔中有一瞬间有几团看不清的代码闪过，“我也没有实际见过这个景象。”  
  
光之战士皱了皱眉，低头看向自己的右手，一言不发。  
  
出乎光之战士和阿尔博特意料的是，当他们穿过茂盛的紫色树林，映入他们眼帘的并不是他们本以为会是一片荒凉的地区，而是一座宏伟的城市包围着的水晶塔，参天的玻璃穹顶上错综复杂的钢架结构蜿蜒展开，许多小型飞空穿梭艇繁忙地进进出出，乍一眼看上去这城市和他所熟知的艾欧泽亚的那些城市并无什么区别。他们作为外来者理所应当地被卫兵阻拦下，却马上被一位自称水晶公的人接走，带入了这个都市中。  
  
在进入水晶塔的一路上光之战士都忍不住几次将视线落在自称水晶公的这人的遮面兜帽上。每个地区的水晶塔一般都有专门的管理人负责维护水晶塔的能量输出系统和交通枢纽功能，在艾欧泽亚负责管理水晶塔的是萨雷安地区研究古亚拉戈技术的贤人团体，而在之前他曾经去过的奥萨德地区，那里的水晶塔的形象则是更加符合东方风格的天之御柱，同样由与古亚拉戈文化有关系的鬼师众管理。但无论是谁，从来都没有一个管理人有什么权限能够打开水晶塔的大门，更别提进入水晶塔的核心了。  
  
“我在你的声纹数据库中搜索到了他的名字。”阿尔博特的声音突然从光之战士的身侧传来，“需要告诉你匹配结果吗？”  
  
光之战士微微皱眉，随即小幅度地点了点头依然紧紧跟着在前面带路的水晶公，一步一步走上水晶塔内透明蜿蜒向上延伸的水晶台阶。  
  
“声纹匹配两个结果，古·拉哈·提亚和那个神秘人。”阿尔博特说，“古·拉哈·提亚是来自萨雷安的贤人，之前曾经和你一起有过合作……”  
  
“我不需要你提醒这个，我知道他是谁。”光之战士轻声说。  
  
走在他面前的水晶公脚步一顿，随后推开了走廊侧面的门，他转过头来看着光之战士，兜帽下露出的嘴唇露出了一个温和的笑意：“我想我们有很多事情还是在这里面说比较合适。”  
  
光之战士点了点头便是跟随着水晶公进入了这个房间内。他将门在自己身后合拢，再转头看向水晶公的时候却惊讶地发现水晶公已经摘下了头上的兜帽，红发的猫魅族向着他露出了一个他熟悉的微笑。  
  
“没想到我还有再见到你的一天。”水晶公说，语气也变得轻快了一些，耳朵轻微地抖了几下。  
  
光之战士耸了耸肩，说：“自从我看到你能打开水晶塔的大门我就在想会不会是你，看来我的记忆力没有出错。”  
  
“哈哈，确实。”水晶公轻笑了一声，随后神色变得严肃了起来，他清了清嗓子继续说，“总之问候就先到此为止吧，接下来该谈谈正事了。你也知道如果不是因为非常紧急的现状我也不会这么着急叫你过来。”  
  
“来的路上我已经看到了，黄色的光，那就是导致停滞症的停滞病毒？”光之战士说。  
  
“你也看见了……”水晶公轻声说，眼神一瞬间闪过一丝慌乱，但他很快便冷静下来，继续用着沉着的语气说，“你说的没错，那确实是停滞病毒。根据现在的状况来看，感染者越多的地区这黄色的光，我们称呼为无尽光的东西就越浓厚。恶性循环下去，最后整个地区都会变成感染者的巢穴。依靠水晶塔我在水晶都周围建立了防御屏障，但这只能暂缓停滞病毒对人们的侵蚀，长时间下去迟早有一天会崩溃。”  
  
“听起来如果把无尽光驱逐就能够停止停滞症的蔓延。有什么驱逐无尽光的办法吗？”光之战士托着自己满是胡茬的下巴说。  
  
“有一个可能可行的办法。”水晶公说，他伸出手在空中虚点了一下，一个透明的屏幕就出现在光之战士的面前。光之战士这才注意到水晶公藏在袖子下的右手完全是水晶的模样，这个发现让他微微皱眉，却出于礼貌没有打断水晶公的话语。  
  
“我们已经勘察到在诺弗兰特各地有名为使徒的怪物活动。所谓的使徒就是人类被停滞病毒感染后停滞症的最后一个阶段，这个阶段的人会完全失去自主意识，行为会完全被感染的神典系统接管并且外貌也会变成非人的样子。具体到底是什么我想你应该会有机会亲自见到。在使徒中有名为上位使徒的个体，他们就是造成无尽光的元凶，只要把上位使徒消灭，那么对应区域的无尽光很大可能性能够被清除。”水晶公说，“只不过上位使徒善于隐匿自己而且实力强劲，根据我们之前收到的不少调查报告来看，上位使徒似乎能伪装成普通人类对城镇进行袭击。”  
  
“听起来是块硬骨头。”光之战士一脸凝重，视线仍然在水晶公那完全水晶化的手上压根移不开，“你的手是怎么回事？你之前在诺亚的时候可不是这个样子。”  
  
水晶公一愣，他显然没有想到光之战士会突然把话题转到他自己身上。他将袖子拽下遮住自己那水晶化的手，随后露出了一个苦笑说：“我想你可能已经猜到了，我也感染了停滞病毒。只不过因为我可以控制水晶塔所以我借助了水晶塔稳定了自己的状态，这才让我的停滞症不会再进展下去。当然这也就意味着我绝不可以踏出水晶都一步，那样我会直接变成使徒。”  
  
光之战士低着头，看着水晶公的手，什么话都说不出来。  
  
“不用沮丧，换句话来说只要我不离开水晶都就什么事都不会有。”面对光之战士的沉默水晶公只是淡淡一笑轻描淡写地说，“在具体商量怎么解决诺弗兰特的无尽光危机之前，我想你先需要好好休息。如果你允许的话我可以带你去你接下来的暂住地？”  
  
“不用麻烦你了，我自己去就行。”光之战士摇了摇头，“我也想趁着这段时间顺便熟悉一下这座城市。”  
  
“那么我就把钥匙和地址发到你的终端上了。请早些休息。”水晶公说，对着离开的光之战士挥了挥手。随着大门关上，他脸上的那个和蔼的微笑渐渐褪去，眼神变得无比凝重。他抬手看向自己水晶化的指尖，随后闭上了眼，长长地叹了一口气。  
  
水晶都的繁华程度实在是超出了光之战士的意料。他曾经无数次想象过在这样一个濒临崩坏的区域中城镇会是什么样的，却从未有一次想过水晶都会是如此生机盎然的样子。按照水晶公给他的地图，他几乎是毫不费力地就找到了水晶都内最大的酒吧，彷徨阶梯亭。这是他之前从塔塔露那里学到的习惯。酒馆是最适合打听消息的地方，对于他现在这个人生地不熟的状况来说，从酒馆里的人口中打听到关于这个区域的现状和所谓的上位使徒的消息实在是再合适不过。  
  
“嘿小伙子，没见过的面孔啊，新来的？”彷徨阶梯亭的老板，格林纳德一边熟练地来回抛着摇酒壶一边问。  
  
“算是……”光之战士说，指尖不耐地在吧台上敲击着，“老板，关于上位使徒，你知道相关的消息吗？”  
  
格林纳德听到这个问题挑了挑眉毛，停止了摇酒，将壶中海蓝色的酒液倒进了三角形的高脚杯中，将酒推到了光之战士的面前：“当然，我说你小子该不会是想要自己去解决那种家伙吧？我劝你如果不是嫌命太短，还是离那堆东西远点。”  
  
“所以你确实知道和他们有关的消息。”光之战士接过酒杯，视线紧紧地盯着格林纳德的眼睛。  
  
“好吧，我只告诉你消息，你得跟我保证千万别脑子一热就自己去挑战那种怪物。”格林纳德叹了口气，从桌边拽过一条抹布擦去桌上的水渍，“所谓的上位使徒是可以使用武器战斗和常人无异的怪物，他们的样子和普通人类一模一样，唯一不同的就是他们实际上都是死物。我所知道的是在雷克兰德就有一个总是在拉克汕城附近徘徊，只不过那个似乎是所有上位使徒里最强的个体……”  
  
“谢谢，你的消息确实……很有帮助。”光之战士沉思着，就在这时他的眼角捕捉到了一个熟悉的人影，他猛然抬头，那个人是个精灵族的女性，头发是亮丽的银色，在昏暗的酒吧中被明艳的霓虹灯照出了彩虹一般的色泽。  
  
“席尔瓦……？”光之战士忍不住脱口而出，却被格林纳德投来了奇怪的眼神。  
  
“席尔瓦？如果你说的是那位女侍者的话，她的名字是塞埃拉。”格林纳德说。  
  
“你确定？她的名字真的是塞埃拉？她之前是做什么的？”光之战士握着鸡尾酒杯的手突然用力，几乎要把杯子整个捏碎。  
  
“塞埃拉就是塞埃拉。我想你一定是认错人了。”格林纳德摇了摇头，耸了耸肩，“她一直在我这儿做服务员做了好久了。”  
  
光之战士深深地吸气，总算是平息下了方才的紧张，他露出一个微笑，一口气把鸡尾酒全部喝光，指尖在腕带上一点，确认付款的欢快鸣叫音就从腕带中传出。他对着格林纳德点了点头：“多谢老板的好酒，我先不打扰了。”  
  
他在离开的时候视线仍然紧紧地黏在那名为塞埃拉的侍者身上，随着门轻轻关上的咔哒声响，酒馆的嘈杂也一瞬消失不见。  
  
“你和水晶公的关系非常的……亲近。”阿尔博特的声音猛然在光之战士的耳侧响起，他转头看去，那辅助系统又再次自作聪明地接入了他的系统，虚幻的他的形象被构建在他的身侧。  
  
“狗屎，你想说什么？”光之战士按了按自己的额头，酒精让他觉得有些晕晕乎乎，太阳穴也因为阿尔博特这莫名其妙的打岔而突突发疼。  
  
“鉴于你现在的心理健康状况，我的系统计算后得出结论，你应该和现实中的人建立更加亲密的联系，这会有助于你完成任务，也有益于你的身心健康。”阿尔博特说，虚幻的身影头歪着看向光之战士，“水晶公和你之前有过合作履历，建立和他的亲密关系成功率极高，对于你来说应该不会是什么难事。”  
  
“哦见鬼，你就不能把你那个该死的嘴闭上？这又不是什么要紧事。”光之战士咬着牙说，不知不觉间他已经走到了水晶公给他准备的暂住地门口，他用腕带和门锁轻轻接触，门锁在清脆的咔哒声中安静解开。  
  
“这是我出于对你的心理健康评估而作出的非常重要的建议。我是你的辅助系统，你的身心健康状况对我来说当然是最重要的要紧事。”阿尔博特说，语气平淡，就如同在说今晚要吃什么一样，“或许你会更加倾向寻找一个女性建立亲密关系？如果是这样的话我可以帮你寻找水晶都内符合你的要求的女性对象。”  
  
光之战士猛然回头，手穿过阿尔博特虚幻的身体就像是想把他揪起领子按在门板上，而阿尔博特的数据引擎也忠实地反映了他的想法，他作为一个虚幻的影子被光之战士紧紧抓住，按在门板上动弹不得。  
  
“我希望这是我最后一次说这句话，阿尔博特。你他妈别给我插手我的交际问题，我自己知道我要什么。”光之战士深深地呼了一口气，平时那几乎是死寂的蓝色双眼此时如同燃烧的两团火焰，“下一次再犯我就把你停机。你明白了吗？”  
  
“我……我知道了，光。”阿尔博特说，双眼中闪过了几行辨识不清的代码。虚幻的影子被光之战士随手甩到一边，阿尔博特捂着自己的胸口，神情复杂地看向走向床铺的光之战士。  
  
“晚安，阿尔博特。”光之战士最后这么说了一句，随后整个房间里剩下的只是他安静的呼吸声。


	4. 3-最后的享乐都市

“那个拉克汕城的上位使徒，没有袭击过水晶都吗？”光之战士看着水晶公忙着在显示屏上作出各种标记，终于是忍不住问了出来。  
  
“你从哪儿听说的消息？”水晶公的手略微一顿，随后继续在显示屏上涂写起来。  
  
“彷徨阶梯亭，格林纳德。”光之战士说，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
  
“没有袭击过。其实基本所有的上位使徒都不会主动袭击人类，只有在被攻击到的时候才会反抗战斗。怎么了？突然问起这个。”水晶公说，最后端详了一遍地图，满意地点了点头，这才把视线落在光之战士身上。  
  
光之战士耸了耸肩：“没什么特别的，只是好奇为什么你会允许上位使徒在你家门口安家，不过现在我大概明白了。这个地图是什么意思？”  
  
“给你准备的。”水晶公把屏幕推到光之战士面前，“我不能离开水晶都，所以我只能以这种方式协助你。我们所在的雷克兰德地区在这儿，而剩下的这些区域……”  
  
“孚布特、拉凯提卡、珂露西亚、拿巴示艾兰。我没说错吧？”光之战士只是随意瞟了几眼那地图，就伸出手指挨个点了过去，十分熟练地报出了这几个名字。  
  
水晶公明显愣住了，他的视线来回在地图和光之战士身上来回跳跃，最后只能结结巴巴地问：“你，你都知道？”  
  
“嗯。”光之战士只是闷闷地说了一句，没有别的什么动作。  
  
“我不想侵犯你的隐私，我就不问了。”水晶公说，语气里还是有一丝不易察觉的沮丧，“不过我还是要纠正一下，自从几年前的‘泛滥’以来，孚布特和拿巴示艾兰都不复存在，现在我们一般称呼那里为伊尔美格和安穆·艾兰。另外‘泛滥’之后珂露西亚岛这边也建立起了新的城市，叫做游末邦。”  
  
“这样说起来确实变化很大，水晶都也同样是‘泛滥’之后才建立的城市吧？”光之战士摩挲着自己下巴上短硬的胡茬说。  
  
“没错，五年前我听说了诺弗兰特爆发停滞症的事情后来到了这里，并以水晶塔为基础建立了水晶都接纳无家可归的人们。”水晶公说，“只是游末邦从一开始就和我们的理念不同，他们认为停滞症是无法被消灭的，因此在毁灭之前所有人都应该纵情享乐。”  
  
“听起来不像是什么正经人会去的地方。”光之战士摇了摇头，“所以，下一步我该去哪里？帮你解决掉拉克汕城那边的那个上位使徒吗？”  
  
“不，我认为有些太危险了。那个上位使徒是在所有上位使徒中最为强大的个体，你初次应战就对抗那样的对手风险太大了。更何况那个上位使徒没有一次主动袭击过水晶都，短时间来看他并不是特别强大的威胁。”水晶公说，手指在地图上一点，“我建议你先从水晶都可以直达的珂露西亚岛和安穆·艾兰中二选一。根据我的调查，在那边的两个上位使徒都相对较弱。”  
  
“你说的不无道理。”光之战士点了点头，又仔细看了一遍地图，随后指向了地图上的珂露西亚岛，“我想我还是先去那里看看，我对现如今诺弗兰特区域另外的城市很感兴趣。”  
  
水晶公点了点头，随后轻触终端：“如果要前往珂露西亚岛那边的话我有可以协助你的人，具体的消息我已经发到你的终端上了。去之前先和那个人联系一下会比较好。”  
  
“了解，多谢。”光之战士微微点头，调出腕带上的资料大概扫了一眼，随后便转头离开了星见之间。  
  
从水晶塔中走出，刺目的无尽光便是直接刺进了光之战士的双眼中，他下意识地眯起眼睛，用手挡了挡那过盛的光线，又听到了那个熟悉的声音在自己的身侧响起。  
  
“不是什么正经人会去的地方，光，我可真没想到你第一反应就是要去那里凑热闹。”阿尔博特虚幻的身影说，脸上居然有一副辅助系统不应当有的调笑。  
  
“从什么时候开始你也会讽刺人了？你怎么知道我不会去那种地方？”光挑了一下眉头。  
  
“如果你要彻底弄清楚的话，我可以回答你这项功能存在于我的底层代码中。”阿尔博特耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，“而且确实在我的记忆中你过去一直是个死正经的人，作出这种选择实在是不像你。”  
  
“哈，不像我。”光之战士苦笑着摇头，又低头看向自己的右手，手完全被黑色的皮甲覆盖，也让人不清楚他到底在看着什么，“从那件事情之后我早就不像我自己了。说到底你对我的理解也只是基于那一堆浅薄的记忆，你又能了解多少。”  
  
阿尔博特并肩和光之战士前进的脚步猛然一顿，他张了张口，随后只能无比尴尬地说：“我，我不是故意想要让你想起来那件事的，对不起。”  
  
出乎阿尔博特意料的是光之战士并没有表现出愤怒又或是悲伤那样的情绪，他只是淡淡地一笑，随后推开了彷徨阶梯亭的门，转头对着阿尔博特的幻体留下一句话：“你不用为了这种事情道歉。这件事不怪你。”  
  
阿尔博特看向光之战士离开的背影，默默地攥起了拳头。  
  
光之战士怎么都没有想到原来水晶公跟他说的协助者会是这样一个矮个子的拉拉菲尔族，或者更加确切地来说是矮人族，如果用诺弗兰特的称呼的话。他低头看着那在他面前戴着厚重头盔方才还一大杯一大杯地豪爽灌酒的矮人族，喉结滚动了几下半天也说不出什么词。  
  
“所以，吉奥图先生，你对……”光之战士话音未落，就被吉奥图打断了。  
  
“啊啊啊，你怎么可以对一个淑女说出这种话！你这个胡子拉碴的大哥布林养的丑八怪！”如果吉奥图的脸没有被面具覆盖住的话，光之战士很肯定那面具下的眼睛肯定能喷出火来。  
  
“抱歉！你一直戴着头盔，所以我以为你是……”光之战士尴尬地一笑，下意识地想要后退，后背却直接撞上了狭小的舱室内的铁壁上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
  
“哎，算了算了，和你这种外乡人说起来就是麻烦。”吉奥图摊了摊手，“说回正题吧，你想问的是关于那个游荡在珂露西亚岛的上位使徒的消息没错吧？”  
  
光之战士微微点头，吉奥图就继续说了下去：“上位使徒是五年前的‘泛滥’之后才出现的，她总是在我们村落的附近徘徊，从不攻击人类。你可能会觉得如果不攻击人类的话那么她并不能算得上是什么大威胁，但她最棘手的地方就在于她似乎能够无限修复被打败的使徒。无论我们把使徒揍成什么样子，就算是稀巴烂的碎片也好，总会被她一口气完全维修好。”  
  
“无论多么破损都能完全修复的技术？这可不是一般人能够掌握的东西。”光之战士皱紧了眉头，轻声说。  
  
“确实是这样，也幸亏她没有什么攻击人类的意图，不然以她的能力，我们根本就不可能是她的对手。”吉奥图说，一边拧开自己面罩上的盖子，又灌了几口酒。  
  
“她有名字吗？或者说，她成为使徒之前，你们有谁认识她吗？”光之战士略微急切地问，身体也微微前倾。他心里隐隐有一股不太好的预感。  
  
“当然。这也是为什么我们没有人愿意去讨伐她。”吉奥图看起来有些遗憾地摇了摇头，“我们称她为节德，而她曾经是我们村子的骄傲，诺弗兰特的最强修复师。”  
  
“拉蜜图……”光之战士轻声接上了吉奥图的话语，语气里有着说不出的悲切。吉奥图看着他的表情也没再做声，只是从椅子上坐起来踮起脚尖望向窗外，失神地看着。  
  
穿梭舰窗外，蓝色的海水向他们迎面而来，珂露西亚岛近在眼前。  
  
光之战士靠在游末邦金碧辉煌的墙上，双眼来回打量着这个宽广的大厅。根据上面那发光的显示屏来看这里被称为入国审查处，吉奥图现在去了柜台办理入国手续，就留下了光之战士一人在外面等待。根据她的说法，她需要从游末邦的情报贩子那里得到关于节德的最新情报，而光之战士也需要来见识一番这诺弗兰特能和水晶都比肩的大都市。光之战士不由得注意起了大厅里的人，来来往往的净是一些肥胖到几乎看不出原来的身形，身上穿着夸张服饰的贵妇人亦或是贵公子。一股淡淡的玫瑰香气弥漫在空气中，还有悠扬的音乐在演奏着。明明一切都感觉那么的舒适放松，光之战士总觉得哪里隐约不对，就连这音乐都透露着一股诡异的气息。他没有刻意看向自己的身侧，便是注意到了那一团被光芒包裹住的人影又再次悄无声息地出现在了他的身边。  
  
“自从我们离开水晶都后你就没说过话。语言系统故障了？”光之战士说。  
  
“节德就是拉蜜图？”阿尔博特轻声问道，手默默攥紧。  
  
“如果吉奥图没说错的话确实如此。”光之战士长长地叹了口气，出神地望着游末邦巧夺天工的穹顶，“我可没想到事情会变成这样。”  
  
“你觉得……她还记得吗？”阿尔博特问，声音微微颤抖，“她还会保留作为人类的时候的记忆吗？”  
  
光之战士只是摇了摇头，拳头猛地锤了一下身后的墙，咬牙切齿地说：“使徒没有生前的记忆，他们是被停滞病毒彻底破坏神典系统后失去意识的死物。该死，都是我害的。”  
  
“那时候没人能预料到现在的状况。”阿尔博特试图将手搭上光之战士的肩膀安慰他，但他虚幻的手只是直直地从他的身躯里穿了过去，这让他眼中的光暗淡了一瞬，“你当时已经做了你能做的全部了。”  
  
光之战士只是低下头去，什么都没说。就在这时，他的视野中出现了两只属于矮人族的脚，他视线微微上移，就看到吉奥图正站在自己的面前，似乎等了有一会儿了。于此同时在他身侧的那个身影也迅速消失不见，就如同从来没有出现过一样。  
  
“自言自语完了？”吉奥图说，一边把手中的一张卡片递给了光之战士。  
  
“准确来说，我是在和我的辅助系统沟通。”光之战士撇了撇嘴，把卡片收下随手塞进了兜里。  
  
“辅助系统？没想到你小子居然有这种东西。现在我有点相信你是个能够处理这种事情的人了。”吉奥图说，径自向着中央电梯走去，“我们要找的人在蜂箱夜总会，坐这个电梯就能直接到了。对了，你的辅助系统叫什么名字？”  
  
“阿尔博特。”光之战士淡淡地说，随手按下了关闭电梯门的按钮。  
  
“阿……尔博特？”吉奥图轻声重复了一遍这个名字，随后猛然看向光之战士，手中的卡片从指间滑落落在了地板上也压根没有注意到。然而光之战士似乎完全没有注意到吉奥图的异状一样，只是默默地仰头看着电梯液晶屏上不断跳动的数字，卡片不断地在指间翻动着。  
  
蜂箱夜总会里的盛况完全超出了光之战士的意料。虽然他在水晶都里也曾经去过彷徨阶梯亭打探关于上级使徒的情报，但显然游末邦的蜂箱夜总会和水晶都的彷徨阶梯亭的氛围完全不同。在他推开门的一瞬间，震耳欲聋的音乐就扑面而来，随后跳入他眼帘的便是巨幅显示屏，上面几乎不着寸缕的钢管舞娘不断地搔首弄姿，一行“全诺弗兰特最棒的舞娘”就这样明晃晃地打在画面上。待他终于穿过这个难熬的长廊，他所见到的就是一排一排的卡座，和一字排开的钢管。各色的聚光灯打在舞台上的舞娘，甚至是仅仅穿着丁字裤的舞男身上，他们身上的金粉在光束下闪闪发光，又随着他们身上滚动的汗珠流下。这还不是全部，光之战士能够看到包房分部在夜总会的左右两侧，不少门上还挂上了“使用中”的标识。烈酒和香水的味道不断撞击着他的鼻子，让光之战士忍不住皱起了眉头。  
  
“小子，如果你受不了的话可以去外面等我。”吉奥图注意到光之战士的脸色，体贴地说，“和情报贩子交涉我自己来就行了。”  
  
“我可不认为把你这样一个女性丢在这里是什么好主意。我也刚好了解一下游末邦。”光之战士耸了耸肩随意地说。吉奥图回头看向光之战士了一眼，随后轻轻笑了一声，便是带着光之战士往一间包间走去，用卡片划开了门锁。  
  
“臭屁小子，那我就交给你一个任务。你看到从右往左第三个猫秘族钢管舞舞娘了吗？”吉奥图一手扶着门，转头对着光之战士说。  
  
光之战士点了点头，眼神中仍然有一丝疑惑。  
  
“拿着你的卡包她过来。”吉奥图说，语气里居然还有了一丝理直气壮的意味，“包女人这种事还是交给你这种男人比较合适，对吧？我就在这儿等着你了！”  
  
光之战士还没反应过来，面前的门就已经啪地一声关上了，只剩下他一个人站在门外，手里拿着卡片愣愣发呆。他有些机械地转过头去看向那个被吉奥图点名的钢管舞舞娘，又看了看自己手中的这张卡片，一时半会儿不知道该如何是好。  
  
“我不认为这件事传回到水晶都会给你带来任何形式的正面影响。”阿尔博特的声音突然在他的耳边响起。  
  
“多，谢，提，醒。所以你能不能做一个安分的辅助系统，把你该死的嘴给我闭上。”光之战士翻了一个白眼，按了按自己的太阳穴，无视阿尔博特发出的轻声嘲笑，将卡片拿在手中，便是向着那位舞娘走过去。  
  
所幸包下一个钢管舞舞娘这种事在这种淫靡奢华的夜总会是一件再司空见惯不过的事情，光之战士只是对着她出示了一下自己的卡片并说明了来意就十分顺利地带着她进入了吉奥图方才包下的包间。他打开门后直接躲开了吉奥图调笑的目光，转头就往房间内宽大的沙发上一坐，托着下巴没好气地看着自己包下来的钢管舞舞娘和吉奥图交换起了情报。  
  
“怎么样，你有什么问题要问问我们最棒的舞娘波斯塔·甲小姐的吗？”不经意间吉奥图和那位叫波斯塔·甲的钢管舞舞娘早已谈完，吉奥图拉过了波斯塔·甲来到了光之战士的面前问道。  
  
“真棒，我付的钱包下的人，等到现在我才有机会和她说上一句话，我甚至才知道她的名字。”浓烈的香水味让光之战士忍不住把头别向了一侧，嘲讽地笑了一声，“好吧，我确实有想要问波斯塔·甲小姐。游末邦到底是一个怎样的城市？”  
  
“就和名字的意思一样，是享乐都市。”波斯塔·甲显然没有想到光之战士会问这种如此基础的问题，犹疑地眨了眨眼睛，“游末邦内分为自由市民和劳动民两种人。像我这样的是游末邦的劳动民，我们没有任何财产，只是凭借能力为自由市民服务。而自由市民们就是那些拥有大量资产的人，他们加入游末邦后就把固定的资产交予游末邦以此换取游末邦的市民权。无论是自由市民还是劳动民，我们都能够受到游末邦的庇护而不被游荡在外的使徒袭击。”  
  
“这不能完全回答我的疑惑，就我所见来看，游末邦里的人们都不事生产，游末邦到底是怎么延续下来的？”光之战士继续问道，“比如日常的食物也好，神典系统的生物组件维护也好，没有大量的人负责生产这些必要物资的话这都不可能稳定供应才对。”  
  
波斯塔·甲在听到这个问题后眼神一下子就飘向了别处，她沉默了一会儿，随后说道：“我想大概是依靠和别的城市的交易吧。另外蜂箱夜总会也吸引了不少非游末邦的客人，像你们这样的人在蜂箱夜总会一掷千金，最后也会成为游末邦的一部分。”  
  
“好吧，我想我想问的就这些了。”光之战士说，从椅子上站了起来，对着波斯塔·甲做了一个请的手势，“不打扰您继续工作了。”  
  
波斯塔·甲在光之战士的示意下踩着高跟向着房门走去，在开门前她最后一次转过身，牙齿紧咬着下唇，对着光之战士和吉奥图留下一句话：“资源无论在哪里都很紧缺，从失去利用价值的人身上回收生物组件在这里也是再正常不过的事，保重。”  
  
骇人的沉默降临在包间内，空气仿佛都变成了凝胶一般沉重。光之战士转头看向吉奥图，在她的身后看到了阿尔博特再次出现在他的视野中，神情凝重。


	5. 4-节德之光

光之战士倚靠在大升降机的栏杆上，静静地望着珂露西亚岛遥远的海岸线。咸腥的海风拍打在他的脸颊上，他缺少打理的头发在风中微微飘动。随着大升降梯的缓缓上升，那闪耀着霓虹灯的城市也渐渐变小，就如同一个个小型的模型一样，沿着珂露西亚岛齐整的海岸线一字排开。更远处，接近游末邦中心建筑的地方，光之战士仔细望去还能看到空中挂着巨幅显示屏，上面投影着各种广告，在通天的光束下一闪一闪。  
  
“很好看吧？不过每次我坐这个大升降梯的时候，我看到下面这些被霓虹灯照亮的城市，那些造价不菲的穿梭艇，我都不爽得很。”吉奥图也趴在栏杆上，一手拎着一个酒壶，一边对着面罩上的孔洞吨吨吨地灌着酒，“该死的游末邦，该死的使徒，全都是大哥布林养的混蛋。享乐，享乐，享乐。这些人都想着什么？我们已经失去了够多了，再这么下去大家都要陪葬。该死，连拉蜜图都……”  
  
“节德的事情我会解决的。”光之战士隐约听到了吉奥图语气中的哭腔，转过头来看向那矮小的矮人族，却碍于对方脸上戴着厚实的面罩什么都看不见。他只能叹了一口气，随后作出了这样的保证。  
  
“小子，我好奇你很久了。”吉奥图收起手中的酒壶，转向光之战士，铁质酒壶咣地一下砸在铁质栏杆上发出了一声巨响，“你认识拉蜜图，你的辅助系统叫阿尔博特，你居然还敢在外面活动不戴面罩。你是不怕死还是怎么着？”  
  
“对我来说戴不戴面罩都没有意义，空气中的停滞病毒也不能拿我怎么样。”光之战士淡然地看着天空中那延绵无尽的黄色毁灭的光芒，他死寂的蓝色双眼中清晰地倒映着远处的游末邦，“至于拉蜜图和阿尔博特的事情，抱歉我不怎么想说。”  
  
“所以你确实认识他们。”吉奥图说。  
  
在只有光之战士能够看到的视野中，阿尔博特白色的虚幻身影又出现在了他的身侧。他同样眺望着远处渺小的城镇，并一手搭在栏杆上，沉默不语。光之战士将视线从阿尔博特的侧脸上收回，又看向脚底那已经几乎看不清楚的渺小城市，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
  
“是，不过认识又如何，现在也只剩下我一个人了。”他轻声说。在大升降梯机械运作的铁索声响中，他仿佛能够听到他熟悉的声音带来的最温暖的问候，还能听到调笑打闹的声响。然而当他想要集中精神去捕获那声音的来源，萦绕在耳侧的只有冷硬的机械音，随着大升降梯的爬升而恒定地嗡鸣着。  
  
吉奥图所在的被称为图姆拉城的小型城镇完全是一个由矮人族组成的城镇。在光之战士踏入这城镇的一瞬间，就感受到了这个城市和游末邦的不同。如果说游末邦是给奢华的所谓‘上流社会’而建造的纸醉金迷的精致游乐场的话，那么坐落在珂露西亚岛断崖顶上的这个图姆拉城则完完全全是工匠们的城镇。由于城市里居住的全是矮人族，建筑都偏向矮小，街道也相对比较狭窄，就算是在吉奥图的带领下，光之战士作为身材还算比较高大的人族还是无可避免地蹭到了街道边上浸满机油的墙壁。错综复杂的管道系统几乎遮住整个天幕，和管道并行的运输轨道上，人形机械装置和货箱在上面来来回回地奔驰。  
  
或许是因为光之战士并没有佩戴面罩的缘故，来来往往的矮人族都自觉地绕着他走，这倒是方便了他在人潮中追上吉奥图的步伐。光之战士当然知道这是什么原因。在诺弗兰特现在这样停滞症到处蔓延，空气中都是停滞病毒的现状下，是个正常人只要出现在露天的场合都会选择戴上严密的防护面罩以防被空气中漂浮的停滞病毒感染，因此他们绕着自己走也不是什么难以理解的事。  
  
沿着图姆拉城的街道继续前进，渐渐地光之战士注意到了街景的变化。在靠近大升降梯，也就是靠近断崖部分的图姆拉城区，街道更加宽阔，街边左右的更多是各种酒吧和小型商铺，各种杂乱的显示屏无序地挂在墙上，闪烁着形状各异的招牌模样。而越往里走越靠近位于图姆拉城背后的那座巨大的格鲁格火山的城区，街道渐渐变得更加拥挤窄小，街边的店铺也不再是摆放着精致商品的商店，而更多的是飘飞着金属碎屑，散发着燃油味道的工坊。光之战士想起吉奥图之前提过的矮人族是以矿业为生的种族，心下大概也有了几分猜测。  
  
“我们快到了吗？”光之战士看着左右那越来越多的运输矿物的小型人形机械装置问道。  
  
“就在前面了。波斯塔·甲说昨天有人在矿山那边目击到了节德。”吉奥图说，“希望我们不会落空。”  
  
波斯塔·甲所说的目击地点是一座有着几分破败的平房。这明显是一个采矿人居住的房子，部分损毁的木质栅栏外歪歪斜斜地躺着几个挖掘用的机器人，光之战士甚至不需要叫阿尔博特来分析这些东西的制造年限就能看出这都是上了年头的老物，而在机器人的关节处的厚厚锈迹则告诉他这几个机器人已经好久没有被使用过了。  
  
“有人在吗？”在光之战士还在门口查看着情况的时候，吉奥图就已经毫不客气地咣咣砸上了那看起来有些摇摇欲坠的门。

没有反应。吉奥图转头看向光之战士，后者此时对他微微点了一下头，随后向着她招了一下手，把她护在身后，一脚踹开了门。浓重的灰尘扑面而来，光之战士用手在面前稍微扇了扇，这才看清了这屋子内的全貌。  
  
“欢迎，欢，欢迎，回家。”玄关处的灯光随着他们的进入而一闪闪地闪动，破碎的机械音在他们周围响起。屋内的客厅里并没有任何活人的痕迹，无论是桌面上还是地板上到处都覆盖着厚厚的灰尘，木质地板在光之战士的脚下发出不堪重负的吱呀声响，显然是很久没有人在这里住过了。客厅中央的桌上零零散散地放着一些空药瓶和注射器的针头，光之战士拾起其中一个，一下子就注意到了在药瓶上印着的小字。  
  
“中枢阻隔剂……”光之战士又拾起一个已经用过了的针管，眯着眼睛打量起那针管中剩余的淡绿色液体，“阿尔博特，分析。”  
  
“神经安定剂，带有微量的麻醉成分。用于延缓停滞症。”阿尔博特虚幻的影子在光之战士呼叫他的一瞬间就出现在了他的身侧，此时正用着他虚幻的手逐一检测桌上的样本，每一瓶药剂在他接触到的一瞬间都被复制出了一个虚幻的复制品，在阿尔博特的掌心中被他打量，“除此以外还有妙料……游末邦产出的精神毒品，数量也不少。”  
  
“看来我们找到了一个瘾君子的巢穴，还是个得了停滞症的瘾君子。”光之战士说，把手中的药瓶和针管放回原处，“总归不算是白跑一趟。”  
  
“又嗑药又感染了停滞病毒，这个家伙可能很危险。小心为上。”吉奥图说。  
  
“明白了，构建北落师门。”光之战士轻声说，抽出了别在腰侧的那一根如同铁棍一样的东西，紧紧地握在右手中。那黑色的铁棍在他的指令下通体泛起白色的无机质光芒，随后变作了一个个细小的方块解体重组，原本平平无奇的铁棍仅仅过了几秒就变作了一把有着金色纹路的白色手枪，显然这把枪支就是他所说的那个名为北落师门的武器。光之战士把手枪举在腰侧，一手缓缓推开卧室里半闭合的门。  
  
“扫描完毕，没有人类活动迹象。”阿尔博特说，他虚幻的影子在房间内来回走动。  
  
光之战士小心翼翼地走到房间中间的那个床边，谨慎地伸出一只手轻轻地拎起床上的被单。被单下什么都没有，除了一个破旧的枕头以外床单看起来也废弃了许久。光之战士刚要把那个被子放回原处，阿尔博特虚幻的手出现在了他的面前。  
  
“等等，床单上有东西。”阿尔博特说。他凑近看向那已经看不出原来花纹样式的床单，随后在光之战士的注视中抬起了头，“有‘溢出液’的痕迹。”  
  
“白血？是这个屋主的吗？”光之战士问。  
  
“很大可能是。来自序列号TH14-KLT51生物组件，组件登录主人名为卡勒图，矮人族，职业是采掘师。”阿尔博特说，“是昨晚留下的。”  
  
光之战士从床边起身，将被子放回原处，再次环视了房间一周：“你不觉得很奇怪吗，从客厅的情况来看，明显已经好久没有人在这里居住过了，但这张床上还残留着昨天留下来的白血……”  
  
“小子，听你自言自语半天了，解释一下什么情况？拜托照顾一下我这个听不到你的辅助系统说话的人的感受啊？”方才开始一直跟随在光之战士身后的吉奥图终于是没有忍住，骂骂咧咧地问道。  
  
光之战士如同没有听到她的抱怨一样，仍然一手撑着下巴喃喃自语：“没有从正门离开的痕迹，房子里的东西都很久没有被使用过，少说也有半个月之久了。但他应该昨晚还在这里，还留下了白血。人真的能够不吃不喝安安静静地待在房间里那么久？”  
  
“哈，人不行不代表使徒不行。”吉奥图抱胸不屑地说，“只剩下机械的家伙，活多久都没问题吧？”  
  
光之战士猛地瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间全部的线索都仿佛串在了一起，他急忙转过身半跪在吉奥图的面前，用着少有的急切语气问道：“使徒，你之前和我说过的，节德到底是一个怎样的使徒？”  
  
“会，会修复破损使徒的……”吉奥图被光之战士这突然的逼问吓得磕磕绊绊地说，随后意识到自己在说什么的一瞬间也声音渐渐变小。  
  
“会修复使徒也就意味着节德关心使徒，也就是说她会保护使徒让他们不会被人类伤害。她把变成使徒的人类接走了，这就是为什么昨晚她在这里！啊果然是拉蜜图！”光之战士猛然一拍吉奥图的肩膀，丝毫没有注意到自己身后仍在调查现场的阿尔博特一瞬间动作一滞。  
  
“见鬼，这就意味着他们已经离开了，我们还有机会找到他们吗？”吉奥图问。  
  
“光，这里。”阿尔博特的声音从光之战士的身后传来，光之战士便是立马冲着他的位置跑了过去。阿尔博特此时正站在卧室的窗户旁边，一手指着玻璃窗上碎裂的半截玻璃碴。窗外的冷风毫无阻拦地刮进室内，在窗外黄色无尽光的照耀下，玻璃上那团白色的白血痕迹一清二楚，向着窗外蜿蜒而去。  
  
“看来我们找到路了，干得漂亮，阿尔博特。”光之战士轻笑了一声，下意识地拍了一下阿尔博特的肩膀，手却直接从阿尔博特虚幻的身影里穿了过去。扑了个空的触感让他一愣，随后低头看向了自己的手心。  
  
“小子你怎么了？喂？你这个没心没肺的尘族小子？”吉奥图注意到了光之战士一瞬的异样，落雨一般的拳头就直接砸在了光之战士的身上。  
  
光之战士眨了眨眼睛，又看向了站在自己身侧的虚幻的阿尔博特的影子，双唇茫然地碰在一起轻声说：“没什么，我们追出去。”  
  
拜阿尔博特作为辅助系统的追踪能力所赐，光之战士和吉奥图几乎不费吹灰之力就追着那白血的痕迹找到了一处隐秘的山洞中。山洞的尽头是一个摇摇欲坠的木门，而据阿尔博特所说，在他的视野中那整个门板都涂满了层层白血，来自于各种各样的人。光之战士将手中的北落师门握得更加紧了一些，一击飞踢将那木板门踹开了去。  
  
这绝对能算得上他有生以来所见到的最惊悚的景象之一。门后是一个无比宽广的山洞，在他踢开门的一瞬间，几十双眼睛齐刷刷地向着他的方向望来，无一例外都是没有眼白的黑色眼瞳。没有一个使徒有完整的如同人类一样的外形，他们就像是被开膛破肚的残破人偶，手脚以诡异的形态伸长，躯干部分由裸露的生物组件杂乱地拼凑而成。有一些使徒甚至拥有翅膀，只不过那翅膀构件仔细看去是由骨节状的生物组件生生拼在一起，比起用于飞翔更像是两把能够收割性命的镰刀。所有的使徒都是无生命的惨白，他们张着嘴向着光之战士发出嘶哑的吼叫，这也同样惊醒了在他们之中低头沉睡一般的那个使徒。  
  
使徒缓缓地抬起头，光之战士看到了那个他无论如何都无法忘记的脸。那是拉蜜图。她的脸已经没有了血色，和那些使徒一样是雪一样的惨白，她那曾经闪着光芒的金棕色双眼现如今只是两个红色的珠子。拉蜜图在看到光之战士的一瞬间微微歪了一下头，随后便举起了右手发出了一声凄厉的尖啸。在她身边的使徒如同白色的潮水一样向着光之战士扑击而来。还未等他反应过来，闪着锐利光芒的利爪几乎是瞬间就到了光之战士的面前，就在这时一个黑色的身影从他的侧面扑来，直直地把他撞了开去。  
  
光之战士挣扎着从地上爬起来抬起头，挡在他和众多使徒中间的是一个矮小的身影，正是吉奥图。她双手抡着巨大的锤子，一锤一个就将来犯的使徒尽数击飞。“振作一点你个没心没肺的尘族小子！别发呆了和我一起把这堆大哥布林养的垃圾玩意儿全拆了！”  
  
光之战士一个打滚从地上弹了起来，捡起了地上的北落师门，对着那近乎源源不断的使徒扣下扳机，每一束能量束都精准地击破头部。但袭击他们的使徒数量实在是太多了，就算他几乎没有停下扣扳机的动作，包围着他们的包围圈也越来越小，利爪几次划过他的脸颊，在他脸颊上留下了淡淡的血痕。  
  
“这样下去不行！小子，你有没有什么能够一下解决这堆垃圾的办法！”吉奥图又甩动锤子击飞一个使徒，喘息声从他的口中溢出。连续的高强度战斗对于她来说也实在是太过分了。  
  
光之战士皱了皱眉头：“给我十秒。阿尔博特！构建暗影使者！”  
  
“了解，取消北落师门构建，暗影使者构建开始。”阿尔博特的机械声音从他身侧传来，虚幻的手搭上他手中的北落师门。一瞬间北落师门通体发出了耀目的光芒，结构被打散重组，零件变作细小的方块重铸，枪的形状消失不见，取而代之的是宽大薄刃的巨大双手剑，剑身通体黑色，只有在剑柄处才有一点古朴的红色花纹作为装饰。  
  
“构建完成。”光之战士能够听到阿尔博特这么说，他抬头看去一个不知好死的使徒高高跳起，利爪对着他的脑门戳刺而来。他冷哼一声，手中那柄大得过分的双手剑毫无花哨地向上劈砍，便是直接将那个家伙劈成了两半，白血从破碎的尸骸中如同流水一般喷溅而出，将光之战士淋了个湿透。他嫌恶地吐出一口溅进他口中的白血，双手握着暗影使者就杀入了使徒潮中。那黑色的大剑在白色的使徒群中就如同热刀切过黄油，利刃所及之处使徒纷纷变为两半，白血从他们断裂的肢体中流出，一瞬就涂满了整个地面。  
  
“哈，你小子还蛮能干的。”一锤砸扁最后一个使徒的脑袋，吉奥图大口地喘着粗气，一屁股就坐在了地上，“好了，现在就剩节德了。小子那玩意交给你行吗？如果你念什么旧情我来也不是不可以。”  
  
“没事，交给我。”光之战士淡淡地说，他不动声色地用手背抹去嘴角的白血，一把拔出插在地上的暗影使者，向着拉蜜图走去。就在这时，拉蜜图的手中不知何时突然出现了一根白色的长杖，她举起长杖，在光之战士还未来得及制止她之前杖尖点地，随后比之前更加凄厉的嘶吼从他们身边地上的使徒尸体中传来，高频的嘶吼让光之战士下意识地堵住了自己的耳朵，而当他再睁开眼时他见到的景象无疑让他更加绝望。  
  
方才被他们尽数击倒的使徒此时全部重新站了起来。被斩为两半的，被击碎头颅的，被折断四肢的，无论是损伤得多么严重的使徒在这一瞬间都仿佛接到了什么指令一样开始了自我修复。头和脖子，手和躯干，仅仅是一个眨眼的时间使徒大军尽数重生在了他们的面前，就连那被揍得滚出眼眶的眼珠也在他们面前来回滚动了几圈后又跳回了使徒空荡荡的眼眶中。  
  
“见鬼，是节德的修复……这样下去我们只会被她的使徒大军耗死。”吉奥图绝望地说，此时连拿起锤子的力气都快要丧失了。  
  
“再坚持一下，我想想办法。”光之战士一把把吉奥图从地上拽了起来，把他的锤子塞回他的手中。和表现的不同，光之战士也同样茫然。他很清楚拉蜜图作为修复师有多么强大，只要是还有一口气在，她都能把战友从死亡线上拉回来。面对这样的敌人，他可以说是毫无胜算。  
  
“即使变成了使徒也在固执地修复她认可的同伴。使徒真的什么都不记得吗。”阿尔博特说，他的神色也同样凝重。  
  
“你觉得她要是记得她会揍我这么狠？”光之战士无奈地摇了摇头，挥舞大剑又将一个使徒斩为两半，眼角余光却瞟到那使徒已经开始了重组修复。  
  
“可能是她没有把你当做同伴吧。”阿尔博特耸了耸肩，转过头却看见光之战士居然在发呆。使徒当然不会放过他发呆的时候，右侧一个使徒就对着光之战士的面门偷袭而来，“光！小心右边！”  
  
光刚从游离中反应回来，一个巨锤便是将那距离他只有几寸的使徒的头直接砸进了地里。还未等光之战士道谢，迎接他的就是吉奥图劈头盖脸的怒骂：“你小子瞎了？不要命了？战斗的时候发什么呆？”  
  
“不，我想我知道该怎么办了。不让使徒被她修复的办法。”光之战士猛然抬头，将暗影使者拿在手中，看着剑身上自己的反光，“节德会修复她的同伴，只要她不再认为使徒是她的同伴那她就不会再继续修复他们了！”  
  
“说来轻巧，快给个具体的解决方案！我也撑不了多久！”吉奥图说。  
  
“阿尔博特！构建慈悲之雨！”光之战士喊道。阿尔博特的手再次覆在大剑上，大剑迅速变窄，在光之战士的手中重构变成了一个长杖的样子。光之战士一手掐住向他扑来的一个使徒的脖子，一脚把他踹翻在地，随后将长杖的杖尖抵上他的脑门。  
  
“阿尔博特！骇入！”光之战士说。阿尔博特的手和他的杖尖重合，数据流顺着他的杖尖流入使徒的系统中，将他的外貌数据完全改写。片刻之后被光之战士按在地上的不是一个白色的使徒，而是一个有着近乎矮人族外貌的生物组件残片。他将使徒的脖子拧断，终于那使徒再也没能动弹，彻底地变成了一团废铁。  
  
吉奥图也注意到了这边的战局变化，她将一个半死不活的使徒抡到了光之战士的面前说：“不愧是你小子，就按这个节奏，我们把这堆玩意儿都拆了！”  
  
“骇入！”“骇入！”“骇入！”不知不觉间，光之战士和阿尔博特虚幻的影子已经紧紧地贴在了一起，在他们的身后是破碎的使徒零件，而还在站立着的使徒也渐渐变少，直至最后一个倒在了节德的面前。节德看着这最后的一个使徒倒下，小幅地向后退了一步，血红色的双眼仰视着看向光之战士。这一瞬间光之战士几乎能从她的眼神中读出一丝恐惧。  
  
光之战士将手搭上了节德的肩膀，又硬生生地把她手中紧握着的那个杖子掰了出来，丢在一旁。他能够感觉到节德的身躯在他的手下不断颤抖，破碎的音节也从她的喉咙中不断地滚动出来。光之战士长长地叹了一口气，最后终于露出了一个苦笑。他向着他身侧的阿尔博特伸出右手，一把通体泛着光芒的斧子出现在了他的手中。  
  
“晚安，拉蜜图。你已经很努力了，好好睡一觉吧。”光之战士把节德抱入怀中，用那柄斧头从背后贯穿了她小小的身躯。节德的身体微微一颤，随后有着几滴温热的液体滴在了他的肩头。  
  
光之战士将已经失去生机的节德平放在地上，从腰间抽出一把薄刃短刀，沿着她的颈侧切入。已经完全使徒化的身躯没有流出一滴红色或是白色的血，他将刀刃从她的脖颈处取出，在刀刃上安静地躺着一张通体白色的芯片。  
  
吉奥图撑着她的巨锤，远远地看着光之战士跪坐在地上的背影。她的直觉告诉她，这并不是什么打扰他的好时候。  
  
山洞之外，笼罩在珂露西亚岛的橘黄色无尽光化作点点薄雾，终于消散在了清晨的第一缕阳光中。


	6. 5-琥珀般的沙漠

“所以是没有办法恢复了。”光之战士看着水晶公说。自从他把那块从节德身上取出来的那块芯片交给水晶公后，他就一直在终端机上忙活，只不过到了现在他敲击键盘的手已经停下，而提取数据的屏幕上也没有任何数据显示。

“神典系统已经完全被停滞病毒损毁了，一点数据都提取不出来。”水晶公起身把仪器中的那块白色芯片取出，交还给了光之战士，“完全变成使徒的人的神典都会变成这样，我已经见过太多了。”

“……我知道。”光之战士轻声说，把那块白色的芯片小心翼翼地收入手心，“只是节德还以类似拉蜜图的行为行动，我以为还有挽回的余地。”

水晶公起身安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，随后将面前的显示屏打开，指尖一划将显示屏转到光之战士的面前，“多亏你打败了节德，围绕在珂露西亚岛的停滞病毒污染已经被清除，无尽光也散去了。”

“安穆·艾兰的在哪里。”光之战士看也没看那个屏幕，闷声问道。

“在那之前，你最好先去休……”

“不必了，安穆·艾兰的上位使徒在哪里？”光之战士打断了他的话语，抬头看向水晶公，他平时死寂的蓝色双眼此时突然活了过来，锐利的眼神如同刀片一样直直冲着水晶公而去。

水晶公摇了摇头，再次操作屏幕，把屏幕推到他的面前：“经过‘泛滥’后，原本你所知道的那个拿巴示艾兰已经陷落，自那以后安穆·艾兰那边也没有再建造出什么大型都市了。取而代之的是两个小型的集落，启程旅店和鼹灵集市。”

“风沙巨大环境恶劣，如果没有强力的领导者的话确实不能在那种地方再建立起大城市。”光之战士看着安穆·艾兰的地图说，“所以有有关于那里的使徒目击情报吗？”

“很遗憾，我并不清楚。安穆·艾兰那边的上位使徒我也只是听说，实际关于他的目击记录少得可怜，恐怕只能依靠你自己去寻找。”水晶公顿了顿，继续说，“不过有一个消息我是很确定的，那就是在那里的那个上位使徒外貌是一个菁灵族男性。”

“奈贝尔特……”光之战士小声说，他紧紧地攥着手中那枚属于拉蜜图的白色神典，长长地叹了一口气，“我明白了，这就出发。”  
  
光之战士将大门在身后关上，并没有看到在自己身后那虚幻的阿尔博特脸上担忧的神色。  
  
和光之战士的想象中不同，前往安穆·艾兰并不是乘坐地面运行的交通舱，而是和前往珂露西亚岛时一样需要乘坐飞行穿梭艇。究其原因则是在“泛滥”中因为使徒的侵袭，大部分安穆·艾兰和水晶都之间的交通通路已经损毁，而剩下的少数几条通道也因为各种各样使徒的原因而遭到了废弃，早就无法作为安全路线被使用。因此即使水晶都和安穆·艾兰陆地直接相连，也无法通过陆路前往那里。  
  
“真是荒凉。”阿尔博特看着窗外说。不久之前他们已经进入了安穆·艾兰地区，迎接他们的只有扑面而来的黄沙，并无其他的活物，甚至连沙漠中应当能够见到的仙人掌之类的植物都寥寥无几。  
  
“本来就是沙漠。没有了拿巴示艾兰以后就更加没有人会在这里居住了吧。荒凉倒是意料之中。”光之战士不咸不淡地说，丝毫没有往窗外看的意思，仍然低头看着手中的终端，指尖快速地在一行行的字符中划过。  
  
“如果你需要检索有关出现在安穆·艾兰的上位使徒的情报，这种事情我能够做到，还能给你节省一部分时间。”阿尔博特说，注意到光之战士压根没有理他的意思，又继续说了下去，“毕竟我是你的辅助……”  
  
“不必。我自己来。”光之战士冷淡地打断了他，头也没抬一下。  
  
舱室里陷入了一阵令人尴尬的沉默。阿尔博特虚幻的身影微微闪动了两下，随后就消失在了光之战士的视野中。穿梭艇此时也速度渐渐降了下来，终于是停在了沙漠中几乎快被黄沙掩盖住的停机坪上。  
  
“已到达目的地。感谢您使用诺弗兰特交通系统。”舱室内机械的女声很快被光之战士掐断，关在了舱室中。  
  
细软的黄沙几乎覆盖了所有能够行走的道路，光之战士每踏出一步，脚就会陷进深深的沙土中。和气候宜人的雷克兰德地区不同，位于沙漠的安穆·艾兰完全就是炽热的地狱，猛烈的阳光穿透淡黄色的无尽光，无情地灼烧着这片大地上任何胆敢出现在地面上的生物。在经过了不知道多久在沙漠中的跋涉后，光之战士的眼前终于出现了一座棕黄色的堡垒。一群低矮的黑色生物一样的东西聚集在黄棕色的城墙上，似乎在蹦蹦跳跳地搬运着什么巨大的货箱。  
  
“啧，麻烦大了。”看到沙漠中有生物存在的堡垒并未让光之战士有丝毫喜悦，相反，他的脸上出现了一丝凝重，手也摸上了腰间的那个黑色铁棍，“构建，丙子椒林剑。”  
  
“地灵？”阿尔博特的身影随着光之战士对手中武器的下令而再次出现在光之战士的身侧，与此同时，光之战士手中的那个黑色铁棍也重组变成了两柄纤长的小剑，“不至于吧？”  
  
“我可不想走过去才弄明白他们在脱离了拿巴示艾兰的控制后还是不是人类的好帮手。”光之战士咂了咂嘴，有些不耐地说。  
  
“我可不觉得拿巴示艾兰的主机有你们那儿的‘泰坦’那么不稳定。”阿尔博特耸了耸肩，却还是跟上了光之战士的脚步，“不过你说的也对，小心一些总没错。隐身迷彩已经启动。”  
  
等到光之战士终于走到那堡垒的墙壁下后，他才看清了那些形似“地灵”的家伙的样貌。和他所熟知的艾欧泽亚地区的地灵总是用厚重的铁甲遮住他们的“头部”不同，似乎位于安穆·艾兰的这些“地灵”更加倾向于将他们无机质的眼睛露在外面。他们手中拿着的也不是什么光之战士想象中的武器，而是再平常不过的各种废弃物品，显然之前远远地观察到的他们在搬运的东西也是废弃品。光之战士长长地呼了一口气，手指按向自己的太阳穴解除了隐身迷彩，两手仍然紧紧地握着那两柄短剑。  
  
“识别码WL092210B082413ARR，报出你的序列号。”光之战士眨了眨眼，命令数据流就从他的系统中传递向那正在忙碌中的地灵群体。在这信号发出的一瞬间，本来还在工作的地灵们都一瞬间停止了手上的动作，随后整整齐齐地原地蹦跳了起来，叽叽喳喳的机械音从它们的口中同时发了出来。  
  
“MFN062819，我们的名字是鼹灵！有什么能够帮助你的！人类！人类！”几乎是同一时间它们敲击起了手上的废弃品，叮叮当当的声音在这座黄沙形成的堡垒中来回回荡着。  
  
听到了这样的回答，光之战士终于是长长地舒了一口气，转过头苦笑着看向阿尔博特：“看来是你猜的不错，拿巴示艾兰生产的这些小家伙质量还挺过关，至少到现在还在忠实地执行清理程序。”  
  
“其实反而是艾欧泽亚地区的地灵会异常才是不正常的吧？”阿尔博特耸了耸肩，轻轻拍了一下光之战士手中的那两柄短剑，瞬间就把那武器恢复成了原先的黑色铁棒的样子，“毕竟是人类制造出来的机器人，只应该完全遵守人类的命令，而不应该反对人类。”  
  
光之战士将铁棒别回腰间的手轻微一僵，他嘴唇抿成了一条线，什么都没说。由被称为鼹灵的这些小型机器人在沙漠中建造起来的这座黄棕色的堡垒实际上比光之战士想象中还要完好不少。从留存的结构可以看出，这个堡垒的基础正是原来拿巴示艾兰的某处城市球，人造的钢结构穹顶依然完好，在各种破损处则被鼹灵们用从沙漠中收集回来的各种废弃材料修补完美。实在是有些难以想象，本来设计出来用于回收垃圾的这些被称为鼹灵的小机器人们，居然会在拿巴示艾兰覆灭后依然维持着这一处城市球的运转，甚至在原先建筑的基础上根据现状进行了改装。  
  
光之战士缓步走过这座堡垒的石制街道，眉头也渐渐地皱了起来。他视线所及的所有地方都只有鼹灵的影子，他想象中应当存在的人类管理员没有半点踪影。所有的鼹灵都有着黄色的双眼，这也表示着他们正处于无法联络主机的脱机状态，然而令人疑惑的是，所有的鼹灵都有着统一的行动模式，就好像他们的思维不依靠主机也能自主分配一般。光之战士看向鼹灵们那几乎可以算得上是希翼的眼神，想了半天还是磕磕绊绊地问：“我在寻找使徒，一个非常强大的使徒。你们有见过那样的使徒吗？”  
  
一阵沉默，刚刚还在敲击着废弃品欢迎光之战士来到这个堡垒的鼹灵们一下子都呆立在了原地，随后他们转起了头，互相窃窃私语了起来。正当光之战士开始怀疑起那使徒可能压根就没有来到过这样的一个城市球的时候，一个鼹灵迈着碎步跑到了他的面前，以一个十分滑稽的姿势对他行了一礼，那双黄色的眼睛眨了眨，随后用着机械专有的冰冷声调说：“见过见过，黑色的，高大的，人类使徒！会带走，同伴，我们都，离得远远！”  
  
“你们是在哪里见到的？带走同伴又是怎么一回事？”光之战士急切地问。  
  
“南边！南边！同伴见到他，同伴什么都看不见，同伴什么都记不得，同伴不见了！”鼹灵说，无机质的声音中居然带上了一丝急迫的意味。它两手高举，言语间身体也一蹦一蹦。  
  
“听起来像奈贝尔特拿手的‘虚空’骇入。”阿尔博特说，眉头也紧皱了起来，“怪了，如果使徒会遵循生前的意志继续活动的话，奈贝尔特之前和我们活动的时候可基本没有用过这种骇入技术。”  
  
“和你们？你把自己当成谁了？”光之战士沉声说，“你就是一个程序，做你该做的。”  
  
“但我……”阿尔博特张了张嘴想要反驳，却直接被光之战士毫不留情地打断了。  
  
“不要以为你看起来像他，行动起来像他，说出来像他你就是他。你能不能给我他妈的把你该死的嘴闭上，然后给我安安静静地分析处理资料？”光之战士不耐烦地说，手指已经在腕带上的关闭按键上悬停着，“别逼我把你停机。”阿尔博特虚幻的身影目光低垂，他双拳紧握，却是什么话也没有再说出口。  
  
“如果！如果！人类想知道更多的！可以问！可以问！”就在两人间的气氛快要陷入凝固的时候，一直站在他们身边的鼹灵又蹦蹦跳跳地叫嚷了起来，“高塔上面！问问戈恩艮！问问戈恩艮！”  
  
被突然打断的光之战士在听到鼹灵的这句话后也将手从腕带上放了下来，疑惑地看向那个蹦蹦跳跳的鼹灵：“戈恩艮？是管理这里的人类吗？”  
  
“是鼹灵！鼹灵！我们的族长！”鼹灵歪歪扭扭地对着光之战士行了一个别扭的礼，身上的所有金属部件都敲击着发出摩擦异响，“忘记，自我介绍！我是，勒昂朗！很高兴，见到你，很高兴，见到人类！”  
  
族长？鼹灵有自己的名字？这两个元素突然出现让光之战士忍不住心里咯噔了一下。众所周知一个地区的这种回收机器人都只有一个通用序列号，也就是说他们本质上是同一个个体，只是在主机的命令下执行同样的任务。不同地区间有不同的称呼，比如地灵，骨颌，又或者是诺弗兰特这里的鼹灵。不论如何，这些名字都是用于称呼整个群体的，而每一个回收机器人本身并不具备也不应当有自己的名字。光之战士的眉头紧紧皱起，他并不是没有见过这样的情况，就如他之前和阿尔博特提到的发狂主机泰坦，那时他所见到的某几个地灵就展现出了拥有自己的名字和社会结构这样的特性。难道诺弗兰特这里的鼹灵也如同那时的那些家伙一样异常了？光之战士这么想着，手又不由自主地摸上了别在腰间的黑色短棍。  
  
“你不用那么警惕。至少以他们目前的行为来看他们并没有敌意。就算是拥有了自己知性知晓情感的机器，也会有愿意继续为人类服务的存在。”阿尔博特说，虚幻的手覆上光之战士伸向短棍的手。  
  
“机器不拥有感情。他们所做的一切都是模仿，他们没有感觉，这都是他们表现出来的假象。”光之战士咬牙切齿地说，语气里明明满是愤恨，却有些难以察觉的莫名低落，“唯一存在的只有正常和异常。阿尔博特，你是他们其中之一吗？”  
  
“我……”阿尔博特触电般地缩回手，眼神闪烁。  
  
“不必回答，是我建造的你，不必。”光之战士拍了拍阿尔博特虚幻的身影，又低头拍了拍那名为勒昂朗的鼹灵的金属脑壳，便是向着这堡垒中唯一的一座瞭望塔走去。勒昂朗黄色的双眼眨了一眨，一抹代表连接的绿色从他的双眼中一闪而过。


	7. 6-空洞里传来的声音

“你真的认为那个家伙没有骗我们？”再次行走于风沙之中的光之战士一边查看着腕带终端中投影出来的地图，一边向着自己身旁那个虚幻的影子问道。  
  
“他没有欺骗我们的理由。另外，鼹灵从系统设定上来说并不具有欺骗的能力。”阿尔博特说，他虚幻的身影在沙漠中如履平地，脚虽然作出了迈步的动作，延绵的沙地上并没有留下半分印记。  
  
“我真希望你说的是对的，毕竟他们看起来可都是些异常的鼹灵。”光之战士说，声音几乎要被狂风吹散。  
  
“我想你应该启动鼹灵给你的认证程序了。启程旅店就在我们的前方。”阿尔博特说，被风掀起的细小沙砾从他半透明的身躯中穿过，“应该是一个类似地堡的地方，入口有可能非常隐秘。”  
  
“不用你提醒我。”光之战士撇了撇嘴，抬手在自己的腕带终端上操作了几下。这是他刚刚在鼹灵的集落里从那名被称为族长的戈恩艮手中拿到的认证程序，据说是能够打开前往启程旅店的大门。而至于为什么他们要来启程旅店这种位于荒漠腹地的地方，光之战士实际上仍然是一头雾水。一方面和戈恩艮的交流就如同试图听牙牙学语的小孩子讲故事一样令人身心俱竭，而另一方面，阿尔博特在听到了关于这所谓的启程旅店的事情之后，则一直催促着光之战士无论如何都必须去那里一趟。考虑到阿尔博特是侦查能力强大的辅助系统，光之战士犹豫了半分还是收下了这个认证程序，一路来到了这个地方。  
  
在认证程序被成功启动的那一刻，一直围绕在他们周围的猛烈风沙骤然停止，扬起的沙尘如同细雨一般落回地面，就连一直阴郁的天色也一瞬间放晴。地面微微地颤抖，沉重的轰鸣声从平坦的沙地下传来，随之出现的是一个半埋在沙堆中的黑铁隧道，沉重的铸铁大门上一盏绿色的灯不住地闪动着。  
  
“一点都不令人惊讶，地堡的入口是个地下隧道。”光之战士嘲讽似的轻笑了一声，便一脚踹开了那扇门。门后暖黄色的灯光照亮了向下延伸的长长阶梯，光之战士略微打量了一眼，便是沿着阶梯一级一级地走了下去。  
  
“这种时候你倒不怕这是个陷阱了。”阿尔博特虚幻的身影跟在他的身后，语气中略微带上了一丝调笑。  
  
“你才是辅助系统，你都没报警，我担心什么。”光之战士反唇相讥，行走的速度却是略微放缓了几分。这一路向下延伸的阶梯并没有光之战士想象中的那么漫长，不过一会儿便是到了楼梯的尽头。和被混凝土墙严实包裹的楼梯间不同，连接楼梯末端的是一个完全由玻璃组成的长廊，从长廊向外看去，整个启程旅店都一览无余。启程旅店整体是一个规整的圆形，从上到下按照不同的分区似乎被分成了四层，所有的设施结构也都是环绕着圆形的外轮廓而建造的。位于堡垒中央的是一个广阔的花园，在花园顶上，透明的玻璃穹顶被钢结构支撑着，只要稍微仰头就能够清楚地看到外面明亮鹅黄色的无尽光。  
  
“请问是来治疗的患者吗？”正当光之战士还在打量着这个巨大的地下堡垒结构的时候，一个清脆的女声从他的面前传来。他转头看去，在他对面站着的是一位身着白大褂的女性，手中拿着一张薄薄的文件夹一样的显示屏，正对着光之战士。  
  
“不是，我是过来找一个叫缇纳的人。集市那边的鼹灵说他在你们这里，请问我可以见见他吗？”光之战士说着，指尖在腕带终端上滑动了一下，随即一个模糊的年幼菁灵族的图片就被投影了出来。  
  
“你说是鼹灵让你来找我们的？”女性看着光之战士投影出来的这张图片，微微皱了一下眉，迟疑了一下继续说，“鼹灵给了你们这里的认证程序？”  
  
“没错。”光之战士说，默不作声地揉了一下左手手肘。  
  
女性点了点头，最后又透过手中那张透明的显示屏看了光之战士一眼，皱着眉头转过了身：“既然你不是来治疗的患者，又是鼹灵介绍过来的，那就跟我来吧。顺便，我叫泰丝琳，是这里的医护人员。你要见的缇纳在第四区。”  
  
“第四区？”光之战士疑惑地问。在之前的大致观察中他也已经发现了整个启程旅店似乎是被分成了不同的区块，只不过对于这个所谓的第四区到底代表着什么意义，他完全没有半分头绪。  
  
“或许你不需要我解释，我们启程旅店实际上是一个收治停滞症患者的医院。按照症状的严重程度，我们将患者分区，并以最轻微到最严重的程度分别安置在第一到第四区。”泰丝琳说，一边在显示屏上操作着，将长廊左右的灯依次打开，“虽然严格来说缇纳并不是停滞症患者，但他的状况我们也没有任何人能够搞清楚。外加他的精神状态非常不稳定，我们最后还是决定把他安置在第四区。你们来的时间有点晚，第四区在最底层，路有些不好看清，小心台阶。”  
  
光之战士疑惑地歪了一下头，仰头看向头顶的玻璃穹顶，明亮的无尽光正直射在庭院中，陡峭的楼梯在这恼人的光照下就连表面上细小的铁器划痕都能被看得一清二楚。而在阶梯边刚刚被泰丝琳打开的灯在这刺目的无尽光之下就如同微弱的烛火，仅仅能勉强照亮一点点台阶的边缘。他又看向泰丝琳，那手中捧着显示屏的医师此时一手扶在扶手上，正小心翼翼地一级一级地向下走着，鞋跟在玻璃板上发出清脆声响。光之战士低头看向自己的左手，攥起了拳，闭上了眼睛长长地叹了一口气。  
  
“你应该告诉她。”阿尔博特再次出现在光之战士的身侧，脸上满是担忧的神色。  
  
“中断系统连接。”光之战士别过脸去，未等阿尔博特说出什么反驳的话语就顺手一巴掌盖在了腕带显示器上，把想要通过腕带重新连接的阿尔博特一手按了回去。他最后又仰头看了一次从玻璃穹顶如同瀑布一样倾泻的无尽光，便是加快脚步跟上了泰丝琳。  
  
所谓的第四区完全是一个半地下结构，一改在地面区域的温暖明亮的氛围，整个第四区都由结实的气密门和强化钢板构成，墙上的每一处缝隙都严丝合缝，漆成白色的墙面在惨白的投影灯下反射着无机质的光芒。每一间病房门上都只有一个窄小的巴掌大小的玻璃口，在那旁边则是一个显示屏，上面显示着患者的生命体征和其他一些光之战士看不清楚的数据。  
  
“医院，看起来更像是监禁室。”光之战士打量着长廊说。  
  
“第四期的患者随时可能变成使徒，我们也没有什么办法”泰丝琳叹了一口气，转头对着光之战士露出了一抹苦笑。  
  
“等他们变成了使徒，你们怎么办？”光之战士挑了挑眉，抛出了这个问题，“就地处决吗？”  
  
“我想你也知道这里叫启程旅店，而不是什么停滞症救助中心之类的其他名字。”泰丝琳说，一边将手按上了一个病房门，“至今为止我们都没有根治停滞症的办法。我们能够保证的就是他们能够在最后的时间里不要那么痛苦。好了，你要找的缇纳就在这间病房里。为了你的安全着想，就在缓冲间内和他交流吧，不然我也说不准他会不会做出什么出格的事。”  
  
“你之前所说的缇纳状况很特殊是怎么一回事？”光之战士并未急着走进病房，一手搭在门把手上，只是略微向病房内瞟了一眼就问道。  
  
“我想如果你能亲自看看会比我解释来得更为直观。”泰丝琳摇了摇头，对着光之战士做了一个请的动作，脸上依然挂着一抹苦笑。  
  
所谓的缓冲间实际上是一个被玻璃隔开的独立房间，光之战士能够清楚地从玻璃上内置的仪表中看到缇纳的各项生理指标，而在玻璃的对面，一个瘦削的菁灵族男孩正安静地坐在房间内唯一的一把椅子上，眉眼低垂，仿佛是睡了过去一样。他的手脚都被结实的皮带绑着，难以让人想像在如此难受的条件下他仍然能够安心地睡过去。光之战士刚想试探性地敲一下面前的那个玻璃将他唤醒，缇纳就仿佛知道了他的到来，猛然间抬起了头，无机质的机械义眼死死地盯着光之战士。  
  
光之战士这才意识到缇纳所谓的“特殊”是怎么一回事。他果然并不是什么停滞症患者。确实现在几乎所有人都选择了将自己的部分躯体义体化以增强在各种方面的能力，然而一般来说每个人都有着自己对仿生部件契合度的上限。即便是在艾欧泽亚公认对仿生部件契合度最高的光之战士，身上也只有一半的部分是由仿生组件构成，剩下的都是实打实的人类肉体。显然缇纳的状况并非如此，在光之战士看来，他的全身上下只有大脑还是人类的，而他身上的仿生部件就如同是随意拼凑的布娃娃一般，随意地挂在他的身上，明显超出了他能够负担的改造范围。这样的人还能被称作是人类吗？还是说他已经和机械无异了？光之战士并不清楚这个问题的答案，他再次低头确认了一下面前玻璃上显示的缇纳的生理指标，轻轻地敲了一下玻璃墙，以自己最温和的语气说：“你好，你就是缇纳吗？”  
  
缇纳的机械眼皮不同步地眨了眨，他的嘴不自然地开闭了两下，随后有些不确定地说：“阿……阿……阿尔博……？”  
  
光之战士的手微微一紧，他将视线从缇纳身上移开，装作什么都没有发生一样继续说道：“你认错人了，我不是他。你认识阿尔博特？”  
  
“撒……撒谎、慌！”缇纳犹豫了一下随后便剧烈地挣扎了起来，义眼中红色和蓝色交替闪烁，监控着他的生理监控器也发出了断断续续的鸣叫声，“神典……在、、砸一……！让……见！”  
  
猛然间光之战士感觉自己的大脑仿佛被一把无形的锤子狠狠地砸了一下，他下意识地一手抓住自己手腕上的终端，身体靠着墙缓缓地蹲了下去。他的脸色惨白，眼前的视线也变得模糊了起来。他能听到自己急促的呼吸声，但同时也觉得自己在不断地坠落，不知何时才能触到地面。  
  
“喂！喂！你没事吧，能听到我说话吗？”混乱中泰丝琳的声音将他唤回，他迷茫地睁开眼，发现自己不知何时已经不在缓冲间中，映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板和在它面前悬浮的诊疗仪。泰丝琳正坐在他的身侧操作着仪器，不时地轻声呼唤他。光之战士低下头看向自己的身躯，几根电极贴在他的胸前，手臂上也被插入了针头，在他的头顶吊瓶在一滴一滴地为他输液。他皱了皱眉头，想要从这个诊疗床上挣脱出来，却后知后觉地发现自己的手已经被束缚带捆了个严严实实。  
  
“我建议你还是不要乱动，你的状态还没有完全稳定下来。”泰丝琳说着，一手按住他的胸口把他推了回去，脸上完全没有半分开玩笑的味道，“果然我猜的没有错，你确实是个停滞症患者。”  
  
“小姐，我建议你不要胡说。”光之战士不耐烦地转过头去，焦躁地看着自己手上那根结实的皮带，“我想我已经在这里耽搁了够长时间了，把我放开。”  
  
“左侧肘部仿生组件受累，可观测到无尽光，间歇性出现由程序紊乱导致的行为失序。你是一个四级感染者，我不能放你到处乱跑！”泰丝琳从椅子上走下，走到光之战士的面前，强硬地说，“你还没有意识到吗？放任这样状态的你到处乱走是在给所有其他人带来危险！”  
  
“那我该怎么做？泰丝琳小姐？就这样躺在这里，等着变成使徒然后被你们干掉？”光之战士嘲讽地一笑，似乎对自己的状况完全不在意，“抱歉，但我有任务在身，你阻止不了我。”  
  
“看在海德林的份上，谁会让你这样一个重症停滞症患者执行任务？你能不能把你那该死的任务放一放安心接受治疗？”泰丝琳说。  
  
光之战士长长地叹了一口气，左手手腕微微动了一下，启动了位于腕带上的终端，一个印有他的照片的警官证被投影出来：“艾欧泽亚总局拂晓分队。如果你执意扣留我的话我可以以妨碍公务罪拘捕你。别逼我那么做。”  
  
“所以说，现在已经可以跨区执法了是吗。”看到警官证的泰丝琳摇了摇头，苦笑了一声，转头在屏幕上操作了几下，将光之战士从拘束带中放出来，“无论如何，我还是不赞成你继续执行你的任务，你的状态实在是不合适。”  
  
光之战士耸了耸肩，揉了揉自己因为被拘束住而有些酸痛的手臂，伸手将挂在椅背上的外衣套回身上，满不在乎地问道：“随你怎么说。那么在你看来，我还有多久？”  
  
“不接受治疗的话你大概只有一个月不到的时间。”泰丝琳说，将药剂推入光之战士的小臂中，“难道艾欧泽亚那边也出现了停滞症？五年前停滞症爆发的时候诺弗兰特就已经全区封锁了，而我们现在收治的四级患者都是当时就被感染的人。难道是我们的举措失效了？”  
  
“不。”光之战士摇了摇头，低头看向埋在自己血管中的针头，轻声说，“五年前，我在这里。”  
  
“五年前，我亲眼见证了泛滥的发生。而我也是在那时染上了停滞症。”


	8. 7-暗之战士

白色的，明亮的光。世界在一瞬间都变得寂静无比，唯有尖锐的嗡嗡耳鸣在光之战士的大脑中来回撞击，让他太阳穴都突突发疼。哪里是天上，哪里是地上？光之战士已然有些分不清了，他能感觉到肋骨有些隐隐作痛，脸上黏腻的鲜血从口鼻中涌出，顺着他的脸颊不住滴落。他勉强睁开被鲜血糊住的眼睛，海蓝色的双眼费力地看向自己的前方，先前的战斗中使用的武具已经断成了两截，断口处金属元件上电弧跳跃着，显然是再也无法使用了。光之战士挣扎着将自己从地上撑起，手却因为一时脱力而失去撑力，又让他重重地摔回地面。嗡鸣声仍未褪去，光之战士小力地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，望向天空。  
  
先前的几乎能够照亮一切的白光已经褪去，视觉暂留的效果使得他一下子眼前发黑，光之战士望向天际，突然意识到了一个恐怖的事实，这光正是从雷克兰德方向来。他低头看向自己手腕上的终端，然而那脆弱的东西早就在先前他和失控鼹灵的战斗中被打了个粉碎，无论他如何努力地重启那玩意回应他的也只是无序的嘈杂噪音。  
  
“该死！”光之战士握拳锤向地面，在他视线可及范围内他能清晰地看到守卫拿巴示艾兰的天幕穹顶在一块一块地崩落，荒漠中的沙尘毫不留情地灌入高耸的城市，这或许就是拿巴示艾兰的终点了。他低头看向自己的双腿，几乎是绝望地发现自己的双腿上仿生皮肤已经尽数剥落，仿生骨骼组件赤裸地暴露在沙尘中，一闪一闪似乎马上就要失去功能。系统自检，刺耳的警报声在他的系统内不断响起，覆盖他的眼前的几乎全是红色的警告框。  
  
“启动警用紧急频道121.5。”光之战士咬着牙说，将溢上喉间的甜腻鲜血一口咽下，“拂晓分队WL092210B082413ARR，坐标拿巴示艾兰24-38，呼叫区域内其余幸存者，收到请回答！”  
  
一片寂静，整个紧急频道中只有杂乱的电讯噪音，并没有任何一个人回复他。他将自己挪到墙边，靠着冷硬的高墙大口地喘着气，一手按上自己的额头，随即继续在频道里呼叫：“拂晓分队WL092210B082413ARR呼叫其他幸存者……WL092210B062315HSW，阿尔博特！阿尔博特该死的你能听到吗？”  
  
仍然没有答复。沙漠中灼热的空气从拿巴示艾兰崩落的穹顶灌入，灼烧着他的胸腔。系统自检并没能给他带来什么好消息，唯一一个能够让光之战士略微庆幸的便是他的生物组件虽然受损严重，好歹还都能勉强运作。但现在他的关注重点已经完全不在这里了。本应和他同时推进任务的阿尔博特已经失联，连同他的小队一起，而发出这不祥的光芒的源头正是他们所在的雷克兰德地区。  
  
出事了。  
  
逃离拿巴示艾兰的人群如同浪潮，无止尽地向着城墙和穿梭艇停放场涌去。幸存的人们已经抛却了体面和礼仪，开始为了争夺一个出城的名额而大打出手。光之战士就这样被裹挟在人潮中，登上了和所有人方向相反的穿梭艇，前往雷克兰德。他从窗外向下望去，昔日的拿巴示艾兰正崩坏成虚无，有着沙漠钻石称呼的城市正被风沙埋没，也不知道有多少人被埋在了这沉重的砂砾之下。紧急频道中依然没有任何人的声音，光之战士靠在窗上半眯着眼，在下一瞬被熟悉的声音惊得整个人几乎从椅背上弹起来。  
  
“如果还有任何人能够听到的话，这里是WL092210B062315HSW，诺弗兰特分局光之战士阿尔博特。这条是录音，不用尝试来对我和我的小队实施救援，已经没有时间了。请来自其他区域的协助警员注意，诺弗兰特的自毁封锁程序已经启动，屏障将于一小时之后完成覆盖，所有进出诺弗兰特地区的通道将永久关闭。请协助警员马上离开诺弗兰特，我重复，请所有协助警员马上离开！”  
  
“阿尔博特？阿尔博特！喂！”光之战士猛然坐起，在频道中呼喊着，然而频道中除了阿尔博特重复的警告以外，并没有活人的声音可以回复他。他抬头看向穿梭艇内的时钟，又回想起阿尔博特的录音。一个小时，只有一个小时。现在距离白光发生已经过去了十分钟，而到达雷克兰德则仍需要一段时间。理性告诉他他应该听从阿尔博特的建议，直接掉头开离诺弗兰特，然而内心中总有一个声音隐隐约约地在说着，阿尔博特可能还活着，他不能就这样把他丢下在这里。  
  
光之战士当然知道所谓的封锁到底是怎么一回事，不如说，他原来来到这里的任务就是阻止诺弗兰特的“封锁”发生。在这之前，不仅仅是诺弗兰特，早已经有七个区域先后因为各种“灵灾”而封锁。封锁后的区域中再也不会有人向外传达任何消息，外界的一切也无法再进入，整个区域会渐渐凋零死去，最后变成空无一物的荒漠。如若他就这样把阿尔博特留在这里自己单人逃离，那么阿尔博特的生还率只可能是零。光之战士深深地吸了一口气，将勉强修复到可以使用的左手腕上的终端启动，开始了倒计时。无论如何，他都要在诺弗兰特完全封锁之前将阿尔博特完整地带出去。  
  
光之战士看向窗外飞掠而过的景色，脸上渐渐攀上了一丝凝重。在肉眼可及的地方，无数小型城镇正遭受着和拿巴示艾兰一样的结局，穹顶被击碎，高耸的建筑坍塌，满天的沙尘将一切遮盖。部分由人工材料构成的地面也形成了大大小小的下陷，断面处露出狰狞的机械结构。然而这些景色都没能让光之战士像看到了拉克汕城的惨状后呼吸几乎停滞。  
  
昔日环绕在紫色树林中的高大白色城市此时已经几乎被夷为平地，整个城市都被烈火和浓烟环绕。原本城市中央代表性的尖塔此时已经完全失去了踪影，变作了一个漆黑的巨大坑洞。距离中心稍远的地方，散落的钢筋和混凝土几乎覆盖了每一寸地面，几乎看不出任何建筑曾经存在过的痕迹。光之战士操控者穿梭艇降低高度，绕着城市外围盘旋，试图找到任何幸存者的踪迹，然而映入他的眼中的只有绝望的景象。在被如同撕碎的废纸片一样被巨大的爆炸抛射出来的废墟中，没有任何人类生还的迹象，只有着残缺的人类肢体和仿生组件，在废墟中一闪一闪地亮着代表错误的红色微光。原本可以用来停放穿梭艇的停机坪此时也已经被残渣覆盖，光之战士几次压下穿梭艇的操纵杆都触发了系统的地面高度警告，而完全无法降落。  
  
留给他的时间不多了。光之战士仰头看向腕带中的倒计时，咬了咬牙，终于下定决心强行压下了推杆，实施了硬着陆。穿梭艇的外壳被停机坪上破碎的杂物扯开，机体发出悲鸣，在一阵翻滚撞击后，终于是停在了废墟中。光之战士挣扎着从座舱中爬出来，回头又看向那在废墟中闪烁着微弱灯光的穿梭艇显示屏，苦笑了一声。这下可好，这可真是无路可退，毕竟他连交通工具都没有了。他从腰间掏出一个球状的机械体将它放在地面上，一手按住额角流下的鲜血，死死地盯着那个球体说道：“辅助系统，启动搜查模式，搜寻目标WL092210B062315HSW。”  
  
那白色的球体在听到了光之战士的指令后便周身发出了蓝色的光芒，悬停在空中，随后几束光线从它侧面的缝隙处打出，扫描起了整座拉克汕城废墟。只过片刻，那被称为辅助系统的球体就滴滴地叫了起来。  
  
“发现目标，序列号WL092210B062715HSW，代号光之战士，姓名阿尔博特。位置东南，生命监测系统已脱机无法获得详细情报，是否需要……”  
  
“给我最快路线！”光之战士不耐烦地打断了辅助系统的絮叨，一巴掌拍在辅助系统上。辅助系统在被光之战士打断后并未再啰嗦什么，上下两个半圆转动了两下便是直接向着废墟中飞去。  
  
街道早已看不出了原来的样子。悬挂于街头的霓虹灯摔成粉碎，地面上到处是散落的玻璃渣和废弃品，水管爆裂，从中涌出的大量自来水将街道一寸寸吞噬。每一栋光之战士经过的建筑内传来的都是死寂，只有烈火吞噬一切的噼啪声响，安静诡异得令人害怕。光之战士的脑中已经是一团乱麻，辅助系统告诉他的生命监测系统已经脱机的消息无异让他的心又下沉了几分。阿尔博特还活着吗，他不知道，更不愿意去想，只是这死寂的街道这完全不像是有活人能够存活的城市，他迈出的每一步都在质问着他的内心。  
  
辅助系统终于是在一座几乎已经全毁了的建筑前停了下来。光之战士小心翼翼地走进了倒塌的废墟中。尘土和砖块仍然在不住地往下掉落着，光之战士只得一手护住自己的头部，一边向着废墟深处前进。他走过一堵半塌下的墙，回头看去。  
  
他看到了所有人。  
  
奈贝尔特，拉蜜图，任妲·芮，布兰登，席尔瓦……还有躺在他们中间的，阿尔博特。他们躺在那里，毫无生气，脸色都是死灰一样的惨白。在他们的身边，他们的武器被尽数折断，仿生组件断裂，就如同被野兽撕扯过一般，仅有几根电线堪堪与他们的躯体相连。光之战士甚至都不需要调出辅助系统探测就意识到了这一个惨烈的事实。  
  
诺弗兰特分局阿尔博特所领的光之小队，全员阵亡。  
  
他缓缓地走到阿尔博特的身边，颤抖的手摸着他被尘土和鲜血覆盖的脸颊，终于是低下了头，一声呜咽冲破了他的喉间。光之战士看着自己额角流下的鲜血滴到阿尔博特毫无生气的脸上，闭上了眼睛，手重重地锤向地面。  
  
“操！”光之战士已经无法意识到自己是否已经哭了出来，他额角流下的鲜血和他眼眶中涌出的泪水都是一样的温热，顺着他的脸颊缓缓淌下。他轻拍着阿尔博特已经失去温度的脸颊，嘶哑的声音怒吼着：“阿尔博特！他妈的你不是说了这事完了以后要去孚布特一起喝酒的吗？你怎么能，你怎么能！”  
  
光之战士又看向已经毫无反应的阿尔博特，如同下定了什么决心一样用手背抹去脸上的液体，随后从腰间抽出了一柄军用小刀，将它贴在了阿尔博特的颈侧。他贴着阿尔博特的耳边轻声说：“拜托了，最后一次连接，让我看清楚到底是谁。”  
  
小刀划开了阿尔博特脖颈处的神典中枢，光之战士一手按在阿尔博特的神典芯片上，左手按住阿尔博特的额头用终端与他相触，将神典芯片从他的体内拔了出来。在信息交互的一瞬间，光之战士隐约感到从左手上传来一阵微弱的麻痹感，但他的脑中已经完全被从阿尔博特那里收到的最后的画面吸引了注意力，只是甩了甩手便置之不理。这座城市仍然在崩塌，而这座建筑物也再也撑不住自身的重量，巨大的石块开始逐层下落。  
  
“警告，警告，检测到多处异常，建筑物即将完全崩溃，请立即撤离！请立即撤离！”一直跟在他身侧的辅助系统尖声警告，不断地在碎石中来回闪避。光之战士回头又看向其他人的尸体，握紧了手中的小刀刚想走过去把他们的神典系统一并取出来，却被不知道从哪里来的一个人一把抓住，一把被拎出了建筑物。就在下一秒，他身后的建筑物轰然倒塌，连同他的辅助系统都一并被埋在其中。  
  
光之战士转头看向自己身后这个救了自己一命的不速之客，张了张嘴什么都没说出口。这是一个年过六旬的老人，光之战士见过他，这正是他来到诺弗兰特时为他开过穿梭艇的驾驶员。在他的身边一个白色的小球滴溜溜地转着，显然这就是为什么他能够在这种地方找到自己。  
  
“终于找到你了。快点撤离吧，这里已经没有别的活人了。”那人拍了拍光之战士的肩膀，便是转身带着他向废墟外走去。光之战士低头看向自己的手掌，掌心中那枚曾属于阿尔博特的神典芯片正安静地躺着。  
  
“阿尔博特，我这就带你走。”他轻声说，跟上了那人的脚步。  
  
光之战士睁开眼，他仍然坐在启程旅店的诊疗室中，在他的身侧生命监视仪正发着轻微的嘟嘟声响。他低着头，沉默了半晌，终于是在泰丝琳担忧的目光中，用手按下了自己的后颈，从那里扯出来一块白色的芯片，放在了泰丝琳的手心中。  
  
“如果方便的话，能帮我检测一下这块芯片的状况吗？”光之战士勉强地挤出一个微笑，将左手臂上的移动终端也一并拆了下来，放在泰丝琳的面前，“和这个终端一起。”  
  
泰丝琳将芯片拿到眼前，在看清了这块神典芯片上的细小刻印后瞳孔微微放大，惊呼出声：“这，这是人类的神典芯片！你是从哪里？我没听说过一个人可以拥有两块神典芯片！”  
  
“我曾经的搭档的。方便检测一下吗，不方便就算了。”光之战士轻描淡写地说，眼睛里没有半分神采。  
  
“只是单纯的停滞病毒检测的话不碍事。稍等。”泰丝琳点了点头，便是将芯片放入了检测仪器中操作了起来。光之战士看着她忙碌的背影，眼神又落在那枚芯片和那个终端上，终于是勾了勾嘴角轻笑出声。  
  
“光，你清楚的，你比任何人都清楚的。这只是备份了阿尔博特记忆的一块芯片。就算你将他根据这块芯片上的记忆复原出来，那也不会是他。”他又想起当时雅·修特拉踹开他几个月没开的房门说的这番话。  
  
“我知道，我只是想再见他一面，好好道别。”他记得他当时是这样回复雅·修特拉和其他担忧的贤人们的，“放心，等我完成我该完成的，我就把他销毁。我知道的。”  
  
但他没能遵守这个承诺。他看着自己面前的屏幕亮起，投影出的是他几个月都没能再见到的面容，屏幕中的他弯起嘴角，眉眼间尽是他熟悉的笑意，对他说道：“光，早上好，怎么了，是没休息好吗？”  
  
“嗯……早啊，阿尔博特。我很好。”他这么回答，将手从销毁按钮上移了开来，心里比所有人都更加清楚，他犯下了谁都不能犯下的滔天大错。  
  
嘟嘟的两声从检测仪器中发出，光之战士从回忆中抬起头，看向泰丝琳的身侧，仪器上正亮着明亮的绿灯。  
  
“你把这个芯片保存的很好，没有半点停滞病毒的痕迹。这简直是奇迹，和四期停滞症病人接触的物品居然没有受到停滞病毒的侵蚀！”泰丝琳说。  
  
光之战士轻笑了一声，将终端和芯片一并收回，随即对着泰丝琳说：“既然如此，那么麻烦你再帮我一个忙吧。”


	9. 8-终于又能见到你了

“你确定你真的要这么做吗？给予辅助系统登入自身机体的权限，作为警用型号的你我完全不能担保控件是否能够和你完全兼容。”泰丝琳跟在光之战士身后，几乎是小跑着说，“更何况那是一个辅助系统！不是别的人类，它会做什么你真的清楚吗？”  
  
光之战士猛然停下了脚步，泰丝琳险些撞在他背上。他回过头，海蓝色的眼睛认真地盯着泰丝琳，说：“首先，是‘他’不是‘它’。其次，我相信我自己的辅助系统。”  
  
“但是……”泰丝琳仍然不甘心地想要争辩什么，却被光之战士打断了。  
  
“万一发生什么意外，算我的。”光之战士笑着说，按下了打开缇纳房间的门，头也不回地走了进去。  
  
缓冲间内是如同昨日一般的漆黑，玻璃屏障上生命监视仪在黑暗中闪烁着。光之战士并不向上次那样急于走到镜子前，而是反手将身后的门关上，长长地呼了一口气，随后轻声说道：“阿尔博特，你在吗？”  
  
和平日里阿尔博特虚幻的身影直接出现在自己的视野中不同，这次光之战士能够清晰地感觉到一个有些熟悉的意识在自己的体内苏醒，仿佛有另外一个人寄宿在自己身体中的感觉让他不由得打了一个寒噤。随后他便是在自己的脑海中听到了那个熟悉的声音：“早上好，光。”  
  
“早上好。”光之战士轻轻勾了勾嘴角，在他的视野中系统兼容性检查成功的绿框一闪一闪，“任务简报已经录入系统，任务接下来交由你全权执行，没有问题吧？”  
  
阿尔博特并没有如同光之战士意料中的那样第一时间回答，而是一阵沉默。光之战士清了清嗓子，终于是听到了阿尔博特慢吞吞的回复：“我觉得不太合适。”  
  
“缇纳指名想要见你。他拒绝我和他直接对话。你明白这意味着什么，没错吧？”光之战士说。  
  
“……辅助系统不应当控制主人的机体或以任何方式干涉，你明白的。这写在我的底层程序里。”阿尔博特轻声说。  
  
“哦，得了吧，你和我都知道这只是一个托词，我可压根没在你的程序里写这个玩意。”光之战士摇了摇头，“只是为了完成任务而已。如果你担心因为这次的行为回去就被报废的话，放心好了我可不会通报的。”  
  
“……你不担心因为我的行为造成任何对你本身机体的损坏？”阿尔博特犹豫了半天，终于是问了出来。  
  
“随你怎么整，我不关心。拿到情报，别被停滞病毒感染，你的任务就完成了。明白？”光之战士闭上了双眼，嘴角还挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。  
  
“我明白了。”阿尔博特说，“系统接入准备完成，即将接管机体。”  
  
“拜托了。”光之战士最后这么说了一句，意识便是沉入了黑色之中。  
  
在缓冲室的人族男性缓缓地睁开了双眼，蓝色的双眼在漆黑的缓冲间里微微闪烁着。他缓缓举起双手，十指握拳又再次张开。随后他扬起了头，环视了一周漆黑的缓冲间，随后长长地呼了一口气。  
  
“系统自检完毕，已成功接管机体，即将开始执行任务。”机械的声音从他的口中发出，并随着一个一个字的吐出而渐渐变得更加人性化，变为了光之战士所熟悉的阿尔博特的声音。阿尔博特低头看向自己这原本属于光之战士的身躯，随后又将视线落在了左手上，皱起了眉头，他低声说了一句什么，只不过这声音过于微小，并未能让任何人听见。他走上前去，一手按上缓冲室内的玻璃屏障，那原本是一片漆黑的玻璃屏障从他的掌心开始逐渐变得透明，最终是将缇纳的病房完全地展现了出来。  
  
缇纳仍然如同上次一样安静地坐在椅子上，只有躯体上一闪一闪的亮光能够显示他仍旧活着。似乎是意识到了有人正在从隔离室中看着自己，他抬起了头，无机质的金属义眼紧紧地盯着阿尔博特，他嘴唇微张，带着金属的摩擦音说道：“我不想见到你。我要见阿尔博特。”  
  
“如果你在找我的话，我确实在这里。缇纳。”阿尔博特说，语气中带上了一丝安抚的气息，“我就是你要见的人。”  
  
“我不相信你。”缇纳歪了一下头，随后便将视线岔开到一边，金属的眼眶下电线从这个角度隐约可见，“我不，不信任。”  
  
阿尔博特低下了头，目光微微闪烁。他再次看向缇纳，说道：“不如我告诉你一些事，一些只有阿尔博特和你知道的事，如何？”  
  
没有回应。缇纳压根看都没有看向阿尔博特，无机质的机械义眼无神地望向病房的墙壁。阿尔博特盯着他的脸，轻轻叹了一口气，继续说道：“你记得当时我们把你从那个地方救出来的时候吗？奈贝尔特那家伙抱着你哭了很久，最后还是我劝了半天他才把你放开。”  
  
“我不记得。”缇纳面无表情地说，仿佛这一切都与他没有半分关系。然而玻璃屏障上的生理检测系统上，他的各项指标都微微上升。这当然没有逃过阿尔博特的眼睛，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，又看向缇纳，说：“那么之后在警局的事呢？你藏在奈贝尔特的大衣下面，我们弄响了火警，把你偷偷带出去的事？奈贝尔特为了抹消你的存在把警局系统给黑了的事？你应该都记得吧。”  
  
缇纳机械性地抬起头，玻璃珠一样的双眼看向阿尔博特，视线中仍有着几分迷茫：“我不知道，你到底是谁？不，你不是阿尔博特。你到底是谁？”  
  
“我就是阿尔博特。”阿尔博特说，却在叫出自己的名字的一瞬微微皱眉。他感觉似乎有什么东西在阻碍着自己说出这句话，但仅仅是一瞬，那堵不存在的墙就变得粉碎。他将这异样的感觉抛在身后，继续盯着缇纳说，“你要怎样才愿意相信我？”  
  
“我不知道，我不知道，我不……”缇纳在被问到这个问题后先是全身一僵，随即剧烈地挣扎起来，几乎惊恐地尖叫出声，“你，你死了，你不应该在这里！你已经！你们都已经！”  
  
“哈，是啊，我们都死了。”阿尔博特苦笑着摇了摇头，轻声说道。他低头看向自己的掌心，又看向缓冲室里那扇通往病房内的门，下定了决心大步向着门走去。他用着几乎能够把门锁直接砸碎的力气一巴掌拍在识别锁上，不顾身后响起的刺耳警报声，径直踏入了缇纳的病房中。缇纳看到他进入房间本能地向着椅子的角落中后缩，然而碍于被束缚带阻碍，只能变成了没什么用的轻微挣扎，他不断地摇着头，破碎的音节从他的口中发出，完全不能组成一句完整的话语。  
  
阿尔博特在缇纳的面前缓缓蹲下来，单膝跪地，用右手一手抓住缇纳的手，安抚性地拍了拍他的手背：“WL092210B062315HSW，我的识别码，诺弗兰特分局光之战士阿尔博特。你能认出来我。”在椅子上努力后缩的缇纳在听到了他的这句话后渐渐停止了挣扎，他低头看向半跪在他面前的阿尔博特，机械义眼眨了眨。感觉到缇纳正在尝试连接到自己的系统，阿尔博特对着他露出了一个微笑，一边不动声色地把通讯掐断，一边继续说道：“你看着我，我就在这里，哪也不会去。你必须相信我，告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
  
“奈贝尔特，他？”缇纳犹豫了一会儿，终于是磕磕绊绊地问道。  
  
“他暂时不在这里。现在这里只有我。”阿尔博特说，“告诉我，‘泛滥’之后到底发生了什么？”  
  
阿尔博特能够感觉到在自己身前的缇纳一直紧绷的身体舒展了下来。缇纳的目光到处漂移着，随后他轻声说：“‘泛滥’后，他来找我了。奈贝尔特。”  
  
“怎么会？”阿尔博特震惊地睁大了双眼，捏着缇纳的手也不自觉地用力了起来，将仿生组件弄出了嘎吱声响。缇纳似乎感觉不到任何痛楚，仍然是低着头慢慢地说着：“我不确定那是不是他。我能读取到他，但有什么东西，有个别的东西在他的身体里。”  
  
“你和他有任何接触吗？你和他进行了信息交换吗？”阿尔博特急切地问道，这或许是他最担心的事情，变为使徒的奈贝尔特又和缇纳进行了接触。  
  
缇纳稍微歪了一下头，一副完全不能理解为何阿尔博特突然露出这样的焦急表情的样子，说：“我没有和他接触。他只是把门打开，让我走。他没说过一句话。发生了什么事吗？”  
  
“不，没什么。”阿尔博特长长地舒了一口气，握着缇纳的手也放松了下来，“那之后呢？你又是怎么来的这个地方？”  
  
“我……我……”缇纳的机械义眼又再次闪烁了起来，他一直紧握着的左手张了开来，一块小小的芯片从他的手中落下，刚好落入了阿尔博特的掌心中，“鼹灵，鼹灵在沙漠里找到了我，连同这块芯片。我不知道，我不知道，我不能，我读不出来。”  
  
“你现在要把它给我？”阿尔博特端详着手中的这枚芯片，小心翼翼地不用左手去触碰它。和白色的神典芯片不同，这似乎是一个存储体，上面刻着细小的一行字，“WL092210B062315HSW……这是我的识别码？”  
  
“鼹灵，鼹灵们，交给我。一定，很重要。”缇纳说。他的机械指尖在阿尔博特的掌心中微微颤抖着，细微的电流从他的掌心流出，在阿尔博特的皮肤下留下了轻微的刺痛感。阿尔博特沉默着再次将目光投向这枚来路不明的存储体，将它收进了口袋中，从地上站了起来。  
  
“任务完成。”阿尔博特能在自己的视野中看到这样一个透明窗口。他轻轻地拍了拍缇纳的脑袋，随后转身就向着房间的出口走去。  
  
“阿尔博特。我能再见到他吗？”缇纳的声音在背后叫住了他。  
  
阿尔博特的脚步一顿，低头看向自己的左手，而后轻轻地笑了一声：“啊，会的。总有一天。”  
  
阿尔博特沉默着看着气密门在自己面前缓缓闭合，缓冲室和缇纳的病房都消失在自己的视野中。他能感觉到自己对机体的控制正在慢慢消逝，光之战士有些懒洋洋的声音在他的脑海中响起：“干得漂亮，阿尔博特。”  
  
“他没有怀疑。”阿尔博特一一解除自己对这具躯体的各项控制，重新以虚幻的投影形象出现在光之战士的视野中。他看着光之战士一脸好奇地看着手心的存储体，继续说道：“他真的认为我是阿尔博特。”  
  
“是啊，我也觉得你是阿尔博特。开心了？能不能把你的臭嘴闭上？”光之战士不耐烦地说，像是要赶走恼人的苍蝇一样挥了挥空气，视线仍未从手中的存储体上移开，“不然你以为你自己是谁？奈贝尔特？”  
  
“不，当然不可能。”阿尔博特耸了耸肩，虚幻的身影就走到了光之战士的身侧，一手覆在了存储体上方，“我可以为你解读里面的内容，如果你需要的话。”  
  
“放手干，不用事事征得我同意。”光之战士耸了耸肩，将存储体捏在手中，对着走廊中的光源端详了起来，“文件类型？”  
  
“只有一个程序。”阿尔博特说，双眼微闭，在他的手中，一个虚幻的存储体复制品被构建出来，在他的手心缓缓旋转，“存储体整个用了警用系统加密，也难怪就算是缇纳也无法读取。”  
  
光之战士微微挑眉，缇纳相关的事情他可以说算得上是一概不知，于是他便这么问了。  
  
“缇纳是奈贝尔特的发小，之前和奈贝尔特隶属一个名为‘魔法师’的骇客组织。缇纳是他们的试验品。”阿尔博特这么解释道，“那是在我和你认识以前的事情了，缇纳被改造成了几乎纯机械的造物，这也违反了诺弗兰特的条例，根据规定他应当被直接销毁，所以后来奈贝尔特决定把他单独关在拿巴示艾兰。”  
  
“来躲避追捕。”光之战士适时地接上阿尔博特的话题，点了点头。他将手中的那块存储体翻了一个面，指腹摩挲着外壳上凹凸不平的暗纹，“听起来也确实像你们会做的事，也难怪他愿意相信你。所以这个程序到底是什么？”  
  
阿尔博特神色肃然，他摇了摇头，将手从存储体上收回，说道：“这是他的自毁程序。奈贝尔特写给自己的，自毁程序。”  
  
身后传来的急促脚步声引起了光之战士的注意，他将存储器收进兜里，转头看向身后，泰丝琳正向着他小跑而来，手中还夹着一个文件袋。“怎么样？没事吧？”她脚步还未完全停下来，就气喘吁吁地问道。  
  
光之战士从兜中掏出那枚存储体，在泰丝琳的面前晃了晃，脸上还带着温和的笑意：“没问题，资料已经顺利地拿到手了。”  
  
“这就好。”泰丝琳说着便抹了一把头上的汗，“刚刚我在监控室那里看到了缇纳的生理状况又发生了异常，就想赶快赶过来看看是不是又出了什么事……等等，你现在是谁？”泰丝琳警惕地向后微微退了一小步，目光死死地盯着光之战士碧蓝的双瞳。  
  
光之战士听到了这个问题并未直接回答，而是挑了挑眉看向了在自己身侧那只有自己能够看到的阿尔博特虚幻的身影，随后轻笑了一声说：“是本人。”说完，他的目光又落在了泰丝琳夹着的那个文件夹上，他勾了一下下巴，对着泰丝琳问：“除了那个以外，你是不是还有什么要找我的？毕竟你可是把文件带了出来。”  
  
“确实如此。”泰丝琳点了点头，便是将手中的文件夹塞到了光之战士的手中。她一手撩起额角落下的金色长发，另一手在那文件夹上操作了一下，便是点亮了显示屏，在那上面黑色的鼹灵形象在蹦蹦跳跳着，“关于我们基地和鼹灵，缇纳和那个使徒的关系，我刚刚发现了很重要的东西必须告诉你。”  
  
“如果我记得没错的话缇纳就是被鼹灵送到这里的？”光之战士翻看着手中文件夹，上面密密麻麻地显示着缇纳的病例，显然是从缇纳被收入这里开始的记录，他不住地往下翻着，在翻到最低部的时候不由得一个一个字地念了出来，“……收录进病人列表，由鼹灵戈恩艮送入……戈恩艮？那时候你们就知道这些鼹灵都是异常的？”  
  
“也许是，当时写下记录的并不是我，不过我之前也跟你说过，我们确实一直和这边的鼹灵有接触。”泰丝琳耸了耸肩，将文件夹从光之战士的手中抽出，“虽然他们异常了，但是也一直在收集拿巴示艾兰遗迹中残留可用的各种资源送给我们，反过来我们也和他们交换一些他们需要的维修材料，算是共赢吧。”  
  
“它们可能会给你们带来危险！它们都是脱离控制的异常机械体，对人类的威胁不比使徒低！”光之战士据理力争，“更何况，五年前我对付的就是这堆家伙，我知道他们的破坏力有多强！”  
  
“但至少现在不是，总得来说，我们这边的人都不太在乎。”泰丝琳说，将文件夹收起，仰头用着坚定的目光看着光之战士，“鼹灵们因为五年前的泛滥而机缘巧合拥有了自己的意识，我们因为五年前的泛滥而失去了自己的家园，本来大家都已经是在死亡线上挣扎了。现在的安穆·艾兰不是人类能够生存的地方，我们也只是互相依靠着对方才能勉强维生。无论如何，对于我们来说，对鼹灵集市动手都是无法接受的。”  
  
光之战士长长地叹了口气，他刚想说什么，阿尔博特虚幻的手就出现在他的眼前。他转头看向阿尔博特，那个虚幻的人影的脸上挂着一抹有些悲伤的微笑，对着他轻轻地摇了摇头。光之战士侧过头去，啧了一声，又看向泰丝琳，有些不耐地问道：“行吧，那你刚刚说的智德，奈贝尔特的事情呢？这边总有些我可以动手的东西吧？总不能你们连那个使徒都要袒护。”  
  
“他……他在这儿。”泰丝琳说，脸上露出了一丝惊恐，随即像是想起来了什么一样转身跑去。  
  
“你们收押了一个上位使徒？”光之战士差点拿不住手中的存储体，冲着泰丝琳的背影几乎是吼着问了出来。  
  
“准确来说不是我们收押他，而是他一直没有放过我们。”泰丝琳说，一边转头用急切的眼神示意光之战士跟着自己过来，“一般来说我们治疗师都不会离开启程旅店，因此我也从来没有关注过你所说的那个上位使徒的事情。刚刚，我去要到了一份安保记录，那上面清清楚楚地记着每一天智德都会绕着启程旅店走一周，寻找侵入这里的方法。”  
  
“他不是冲着你们，他是冲着缇纳来的！”光之战士说，“那我们现在去哪里？”  
  
“该死，你进来的地方！这两天他的出现记录没有了！你知道这意味着什么吗！”泰丝琳几乎要崩溃地喊出声，她脚步急促，高跟鞋都屡次落进阶梯的缝隙中。  
  
“他不可能放弃缇纳，这是他生前的执念。”光之战士说着，心里有了一丝不祥的预感。他将手覆到自己腰间的那根黑色短棍上，神情凝重，“他趁着我进来的时候溜进来了。但是为什么？你们没有警报装置吗？”  
  
“见鬼我也不知道！启动四级警报！我重复，启动四级警报！有使徒入侵！这不是演习！”泰丝琳对着手上的腕带喊着，一瞬间整个启程旅店里闪耀起了不祥的红光，刺耳的警报声连续响起。走廊上一堵堵沉重的气密门一一合上，室外花园上一个白色的罩子升起，将整个花园封入了更深的地下。玻璃穹顶也被白色的钢铁封闭，光之战士前日才经过的广阔的生机盎然的广场此时完全变成了白色什么都没有的场地，就连周围的治疗区也完全看不见，只剩下他们两人在这中心长长的玻璃栈桥上飞奔着。  
  
光之战士望向那日他进来的入口，瞳孔一缩。在几个黑色的人影前，一个白色的矮小人影格外瞩目。那是一个穿着这里的疗养服的孩子，那种衣服他在缇纳的身上见过。那个孩子有着朵龙族的黑色龙角和尾巴，正背对着他们仰头看着那几个黑色的人影。在中间的那个黑色的人影最为瘦高，兜帽遮住了他的脸，让人看不清他的面容，在他身边的其他黑色身影则十分矮小，看起来就如同鼹灵集市的那些鼹灵一样。  
  
“哈尔里克！”泰丝琳看到了那个男孩就惊叫了一声，便是向着那个男孩冲了过去。她的叫声也引起了那几个黑影的注意，中间那人隐藏在破烂兜帽下的脸终于露了出来，半个脸部已经损坏，红色的光从他破碎的脸上溢了出来，那正是奈贝尔特。  
  
“别过去！唔呃！”光之战士看着泰丝琳冲过去，心下着急，刚要伸手拽回泰丝琳，目光和奈贝尔特所化的智德接触的一瞬间，突然间从左手上传来了一阵钻心的刺痛，如同有烈火顺着他的皮肤蜿蜒而上，那疼痛顺着他的手臂攀入了他的大脑，一时间世界都在他面前变得模糊了起来。他痛苦地跪在地上，感觉仿佛有一万个小人正拿着小小的锤子敲击着他大脑的每一个角落，视野中也出现了大小不一的黑斑。不知何时他整个人都已经趴伏在了地上，光之战士挣扎着抬起头，泰丝琳已经跑到了那孩子的身边，此时正将哈尔里克牢牢地护在身后。  
  
泰丝琳面向哈尔里克，急切地用手撩开哈尔里克面庞上凌乱的短发，一把将他推向光之战士的方向，大喊着：“乖孩子，快走！”  
  
“别背对那家伙！”光之战士喉间已经带上了一丝血腥气，他几乎是用尽全身力气才喊出这句话。他能看到泰丝琳的目光向自己转过来了一瞬，然而就在下一秒，一个金属手臂直直地穿透了泰丝琳的胸口。那是在智德身边的一个鼹灵的手臂。鼹灵的眼中亮着不祥的红光，脖颈也诡异地扭动着，鲜血从它的手臂前段滴下来，将透明的玻璃栈桥染成了刺目的红。  
  
“不！！！”光之战士目睹了这一切，然而此时他全身都已经失去了力气。平时能够为他提供常人不能及的力量的仿生义体此时变成了沉重的累赘，手和脚都仿佛不是自己的一般，只有右手和右腿还能勉强活动。在他的视野中，他能看到一个红色的方框正在疯狂闪动，上面破碎的字符显示着“检测到被骇入”，而跟在这串字符后面的系统损伤率随着分秒的消逝而缓缓向上一点一点地跳动。他只能眼睁睁地看着哈尔里克跌跌撞撞地向着自己跑来，那几个黑影就跟在他的身后，如同索命的死神，一步一步地向他接近。光之战士闭上了眼睛，咬了咬牙，轻声呼唤：“阿尔博特，你还在线吗？”  
  
“正在帮你排查问题！”阿尔博特焦急的声音从他身侧传来，这让光之战士的脸上出现了一丝微不可查的微笑，“奈贝尔特正在尝试骇入你，我在尽全力阻挡，但是我仍然抵抗不住！”  
  
“挺好，那就别抵抗了。”光之战士轻笑了一声，仿佛在这一瞬间身上的疼痛都已经远去了，“放弃抵抗侵入，直接往我的程序里面载入存储体中的程序。”  
  
“别说胡话！我还能再帮你拖住一会儿，快想点别的办法！”阿尔博特说，嘴唇都抿成了一条线。  
  
“哦我可受够了辅助系统跟我顶嘴。做你该做的该死！”光之战士怒骂了一声，声音却也变得微弱了起来。他的手此时违背了自己的想法，正在挣扎着将身体从地面上抬起来，转向哈尔里克的方向。  
  
“然后呢？你牺牲了我怎么办？没有主人的辅助系统会怎么样你考虑过？”阿尔博特反问。  
  
“我不是给了你我的机体操控权限了吗谁看得出来谁是谁啊！见鬼的快动手，相信点奈贝尔特的技术！”光之战士大喘着气，眼球都快要因为剧痛而翻过去，他狠狠地咬了一口自己的口腔内壁，用疼痛将自己激醒。然而他对躯体的控制在渐渐消失，在他迷蒙的视野中，他看到阿尔博特的脸正贴在自己面前，他虚幻的手抚摸着他的脸颊，最后将自己的额头与他相贴。  
  
“别出事。”光之战士的意识在陷入黑暗前最后听到这样的一句话。  
  
光之战士悠悠醒转过来，他又躺在了纯白的病房中。在他的身侧还是那熟悉的治疗仪器和屏幕，在他的手臂中仍然如同上次一样插着针头，他扭过头看向自己的身侧，泰丝琳仍坐在他的身边，翻看着他的各项生命指数。注意到了光之战士已经醒来看向自己，泰丝琳便是将手中的屏幕放到了一旁，走了过来。  
  
“我昏过去了……多久？”光之战士有些迷迷糊糊地问，他的视野仍然模糊，所见之处总是有一片辉光。  
  
泰丝琳什么都没有说，只是检查了一下他的吊瓶，又将病床的椅背扶起来，让光之战士坐在床上。光之战士皱着眉头，他仍然看不清周围的一切。他举手按向自己的太阳穴，继续对着泰丝琳问：“智德怎么样了？你的伤怎么样？”  
  
泰丝琳仍然是静静地着看向光之战士。她将吊瓶取下，挂在了一个带着轮子的输液架上，随后她拉过光之战士的左手，将他引导下床。她仍然只字未言，脸上只挂着恬淡的微笑。她一手牵着光之战士的手，带着光之战士一步一步离开了病房。  
  
“你在带我去哪儿？”光之战士问。他赤着脚，每一步都如同踩在云端的棉花上，双腿完全无法支撑自己的重量，只能依靠手中的这个输液架勉强保持平衡。他看向四周，不知何时他们已经站在了那长长的玻璃栈桥上，周围由植物产生的薄雾将他们两人笼罩在中间，看不清更远的地方。光之战士并没有从泰丝琳那里听到任何回答，于是只能默默地跟着泰丝琳走着。  
  
足尖传来的湿润触感让光之战士皱起了眉。他低头看向自己的身下，双眼却被泰丝琳紧紧地遮住。随后他便听到泰丝琳轻柔的声音在他耳边响起。  
  
“你想要睁开双眼吗？”  
  
浓厚的血腥味冲破了光之战士的鼻腔，他从覆在自己双眼上的这只手上嗅出了死亡的气息。他紧咬着下唇，用着有些颤抖的声音说：“是的，让我看看吧。”  
  
笼罩在他周围的雾气一瞬间散去，没有园林，没有雾气，也没有泰丝琳。光之战士发现自己仍然仰躺在玻璃栈桥上，不知何时启程旅店中央的玻璃穹顶又已经重新打开，清冷的月光投射在他的身上。他勉强地将自己从地上撑起来，无视自己视野中弹出来的一大排错误窗口，跌跌撞撞地走向身侧的几个黑色身影。  
  
他见到了泰丝琳。她的身体几乎被从中间撕成两半，只剩下一个巨大的空洞。她的双眼已经涣散，月光下黑色的血涂抹在她的身上，没有任何温度。在她的身旁倒着的是几个鼹灵，而在鼹灵中间的则是智德。所有的东西都没有了半点反应，只有死亡的寂静笼罩着这一切。  
  
阿尔博特的鞋子出现在了光之战士的视线角落中。光之战士甚至都已经没有力气再转头去问他什么，便是听到了阿尔博特的回应：“我保住了你的主系统免于落入智德的控制，相应的，现在我也没法控制你的机体了。智德也确实被打倒了。”  
  
“对你来说，这可听起来不像是什么好消息啊。”光之战士轻轻笑了一声，说道。  
  
“不，对我来说这当然是天大的好消息。”阿尔博特说着，站在了光之战士面前，用着自己根本触碰不到光之战士的手拍了拍他的肩膀，“你还活着。我的主人。”  
  
“哦见鬼，叫我光。”光之战士翻了个白眼，没好气地说道。他的视线又投向了那已经失去了生息的泰丝琳，紧紧地握起了拳头。他俯下身，将泰丝琳那空白着睁着的双眼合上，随后便强行让自己移开视线，走到了倒下的智德身旁。他掏出腰间的小刀，一把插入智德的颈后，将一块白色的神典芯片从那里拔了出来。  
  
“同往常一样，无法解读。”光之战士眯着眼看了一下这块神典芯片，便是摇了摇头将它收回了兜里。他从倒下的鼹灵上跨步走过，却突然间被一个鼹灵抓住了裤脚。他低头看去，鼹灵的双眼闪着温和的黄光，机械制作的口唇对着他断断续续地说着什么。  
  
“谢，谢谢。请将我，的，尸体，尸体，送回，回……”鼹灵并未能完成这句话，便是彻底失去了行动能力，变作了一团无用的废铁壳安安静静地躺在了地上。光之战士皱着眉头看向这个鼹灵，又看向了阿尔博特，最后只能轻轻地点了点头。  
  
急促的脚步声从身后传来。光之战士转头看去，几个穿着和死去的泰丝琳一样的护工服装的人向着他小跑了过来，而在玻璃栈桥的尽头，哈尔里克怯生生地看着这一切。护工们都被泰丝琳的尸体吓了一跳，几个女性护工也掉下了眼泪，不忍看这惨状。随后他们便是将光之战士围在了中间，想要对他做检查，却被光之战士婉拒了。他推开护工的人群，沿着狭长的玻璃栈道一路走着，不知不觉又回到了那扇属于缇纳的病房门前。  
  
光之战士打开门，用着几乎已经无法抬起的右手勉强摁在缓冲间内那扇通往病房的门上，走入了缇纳的病房。这次缇纳再也没有像前两次那般情绪激动，他只是默默地看着光之战士一瘸一拐地扶着墙走进来，随后跪在他的面前。光之战士张开他的右手，将手中那枚小小的白色神典芯片放入了缇纳略微颤抖的手心中，低下了头。  
  
缇纳那双无机质的机械义眼盯着手中的那枚芯片，眨动了几下。他将芯片牢牢地攥入自己的手心，仰头看向病房那仅仅被白色灯管点亮的天花板，用着他那破碎的机械音轻声说。  
  
“终于又能见到你了，奈贝尔特。”


	10. 9-忘不了的过去

光之战士看着水晶都医疗馆的天花板，长长地叹了一口气。在他的身侧医护人员正小声而迅速地来回走着，手中拿着的各种器械随着他们的走动而碰撞敲击发出金属声响。在他的另一边，四五个屏幕上忠实地反映着他现在的各项生理指标，他能够听到随着自己心脏一下又一下的搏动，那仪器上的滴滴声也与之同步。这是他从安穆·艾兰回来的第二天，前日晚上他刚拖着自己那几乎快要散架的躯体从穿梭艇上摔下来，便是当即被水晶都的卫兵们送进了医疗馆。从那以后他的意识就坠入了黑暗，直到刚刚他才从昏迷中转醒。  
  
“你们打算把我留在这儿多久？”光之战士努力地扭头看向自己身侧的菁灵族年长女性医师，百无聊赖地问道。  
  
“直到你状况稳定为止，在这期间我会作为你的主治医师。”那位菁灵族女性托了托自己的眼镜，和蔼的目光落在光之战士身上，“你可以叫我谢萨米尔。”  
  
“哦那可真是完美。”光之战士无不嘲讽地说了一句，不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我现在感觉非常好，能不能放我出去见见你们那个管事的劳什子水晶公？”  
  
“我不会建议一个刚刚做完仿生部件替换手术的停滞症患者离开这里。在你的状态完全稳定之前，我建议你在医疗馆安心休养。”谢萨米尔丝毫没有被光之战士激怒的迹象，仍然是温和地回答着。  
  
“我也有同样的建议，光。”光之战士刚要反驳，一个熟悉的声音便从光之战士身侧传来。他扭头看去，虚幻的阿尔博特的身影就这样坐在他的病床边上，温暖的眼神落在光之战士身上，“我勉强才维持住了你系统的稳定把你送回来，你本来就有停滞症，更不用提你还被有停滞症的使徒骇入了。你要是再出一次任务，后果都可能是致命的。”  
  
光之战士只是嗤笑了一声，丝毫不顾谢萨米尔对自己投来的疑惑目光，对着阿尔博特就是一阵破口大骂：“那可真棒，我躺在这里，我不出任务，然后如何？诺弗兰特还有光之战士吗？还有能够处理使徒的专业人士吗？还是说你觉得你可以帮我把这种事情全处理掉了我万能的辅助系统？你应该防止我被那个鬼东西骇入，你应该能够阻止那个家伙把泰丝琳给害死，那时候你在干什么？回答我啊？你这个完美的混蛋！”  
  
一阵沉默。谢萨米尔也似乎被光之战士这突然的吼叫给吓愣了。同样愣住的还有那个虚幻的身影，阿尔博特的嘴唇张合着，终于是组织出了破碎的字词。  
  
“我不知道。对不起，我不知道。”阿尔博特的目光微微闪烁，他低下头盯着自己虚幻的双手，声音微微有些颤抖，“现在看起来并没有别的解决方法，我，我也不是那个完美的阿尔博特。但，光，请不要把我停机。我，我……对不起，对不起。”  
  
光之战士看着阿尔博特的身影，张了张嘴却不知从何开口，他试图用手轻拍面前这虚幻的人影的肩膀，终究是从他的身体里面一穿而过。他将手握拳，狠狠地锤在了床板上。  
  
“你不该在病房里喊得这么大声。”不知何时水晶公也已出现在了病房内，此时刚把兜帽从脸上拉下来，微笑着看着光之战士，谢萨米尔医师也不知何时被支了出去，“和你的辅助系统有矛盾了？”  
  
“嗯。”光之战士闷闷地应了一句，视线压根没落在水晶公身上，转过头去看向一旁的生命检测仪。  
  
“拥有自我意识的人形辅助系统可不多见，出现这种情况也不算特别令人难以置信。”水晶公说。  
  
“哦，他可不是什么‘人形辅助系统’，他他妈的就是个人。等等，你怎么知道他的？”光之战士转过身来，一手撑着脸颊看着水晶公，“算了，这不重要。既然你在这里了，我想你手里应该有我想要的那个东西？”  
  
“不，我没有带你的出院许可。”水晶公说，双手抱胸，“这一点上我赞同谢萨米尔医师的意见，你需要休息。当时我在你送走了节德之后没拦住你现在看来就是个错误。”  
  
“所以你这次也不打算给我提供任何和上位使徒有关的情报？”光之战士挑了挑眉。  
  
水晶公摇了摇头，长长地叹了一口气：“不，就如同我刚刚所说的，你需要休息。我来这里只是为了告诉你目前其他地区并没有恶化的迹象，安心休息吧。”  
  
水晶公没能等到光之战士的回答，光之战士只是淡淡地看了他一眼便躺在病床上双目紧闭，仿佛是一瞬间睡了过去，唯有呼吸声能够证实他现在确实是没有大碍。水晶公轻轻摇了摇头，起身离开了房间，临走前并未忘记反手将门锁落了上去。  
  
房间内只剩下光之战士自己一个人，耳畔除了那恒定的滴滴声以外再无其他的声音。他睁开眼，蓝色的双眼无神地盯着医疗馆的玻璃穹顶，缓缓地将自己从病床上撑了起来。光之战士低头看向自己之前一直被被子覆盖住的左手，皱起了眉头。和他想象中自己的左手应当是如同普通人的皮肤一样是健康的肉色不同，他的手现在完全没有半分被仿生涂层覆盖的迹象，取而代之的是一直被隐藏在皮肤层下的白色铁皮。光之战士尝试着握手又松开，左手的性能确实并无大碍，然而无论他如何尝试启动左手上的皮肤层，都全部以失败告终。那明晃晃惨白色的手就这样在他的面前，仿佛在嘲弄着他无用的努力。光之战士将被子掀开，看向自己的双腿。右腿仍然是和普通人一样的肤色，而左腿却变成了和他的左手一样渗人的白。他又来回收展了一下掌心，微弱的麻痹迟钝感让他不由得皱起了眉头。然而他还未来得及想出什么所以然来，房间门被突然打开的声音就吓得他将自己已经开始异化的躯体裹进了被子里。他转头看向病房入口，一个有着深蓝色头发的人族男性正看着他，对他摆了摆手打了个招呼。  
  
“所以你就是传闻中那个解决了上位使徒的家伙？”那蓝发的男人说道。  
  
光之战士警惕地看着他，抿了抿嘴，轻轻地点了点头：“你是？”  
  
“格兰逊，勉强算是个赏金猎人。怎么样，有没有兴趣跟我去找那个混蛋打一架？”格兰逊说。  
  
“如同你能看到的一样，我现在可出不去。”光之战士苦笑了一声，用着自己的右手指了指自己的被子，“更何况我也不知道你说的那个混蛋是谁。”  
  
“之前你可不是在彷徨阶梯亭打听过关于使徒的情报吗？我听说了珂露西亚岛和安穆·艾兰的使徒都被先后解决了，想也这都是你的功劳。我说的没错吧？被新委派过来的光之战士？”格兰逊耸了耸肩，毫不在意地说，脸上还挂着淡淡的笑意。  
  
光之战士闻言皱起了眉头：“你是怎么知道这些事的？你们所谓的赏金猎人又是怎么一回事？”  
  
“我只能说我们有自己的渠道。而且不会吧，你这小子之前就和赏金猎人一起合作过你自己还不知道？吉奥图那家伙可是一直念叨着你，连你的那半份赏金都还给你留着。”格兰逊摇了摇头，语气里都带上了些许不耐。  
  
“所以你特意跑来找我，想必你也有下一个上位使徒的情报。”光之战士在听到吉奥图这个名字的时候眼睛一亮，便是撑着自己坐了起来，“在哪儿？”  
  
“不知道。你这家伙真的有吉奥图说的那么厉害？明明也是个自身难保的家伙。”格兰逊的目光落在了光之战士左手那露出的白色铁皮上，皱起了眉头。  
  
“不关你的事。”光之战士将左手藏回被子之下，没什么好气地回答道，“你既然来了就是想要来找我合作，怎么，就因为我这样的状况你就打算放弃了？”  
  
格兰逊只是摇了摇头，“我只是不想要一个实力不足的搭档。我们要面对的那个上位使徒可不是普通的那种货色，你确定你真的可以？这会是一场很漫长的旅行。”  
  
“别说笑了，怎么说我也是光之战士。”光之战士走下床，在腰间摸索了一下，将一块小小的黑色圆片拿到了手中，脸上涌上了一抹笑意，“真棒，他们没趁我昏过去的时候乱动我的东西。你的替换度有多少？有没有高于40%？”  
  
格兰逊看着光之战士手中那块小小的黑色圆片，下意识地往后退了一步，“没有，那是什么？”  
  
“哦，那问题不大。”光之战士把那个小圆片在手里抛了抛，随后用力地对着病房的气密门一把投了过去，“真是抱歉水晶公，这可是你自找的！”  
  
阿尔博特几乎是在光之战士把那个小圆片抛出去的一瞬间就反应了过来，他伸出手想要阻拦那块圆片，那圆片却是径直从他虚幻的指尖穿了过去，在他震惊的眼神中贴上了气密门。随后发生的一切仿佛都是弹指之间，细微的冲击波从圆片上发出，病房内的灯管先是微弱地闪动了两下便是完全熄灭。同时停止工作的还有各种医疗设备，气密门边上的门锁也在花屏闪动了几次以后停止了运转。能够震破耳膜的警报也几乎是在同时响起，天花板上红色的应急灯也不住地闪烁了起来。格兰逊还因为那冲击波而略微有些找不着北，下一秒他的手就被光之战士那冰凉的手一把拽住，向着因为电子系统停止工作而大开的走道跑去。  
  
等到光之战士和格兰逊两人气喘吁吁地跑出了水晶都外，他们终于是有了回头看去的机会。水晶都那总是灯火通明的穹顶此时有一块是一片漆黑，显然正是他们跑出来的医疗馆的位置。光之战士用一块临时扯下的布料将自己已经失去人类肤色的左手一圈圈缠绕起来，转过头去却是看到阿尔博特虚幻的身影正抱胸站在自己身侧，脸上写满了不悦。  
  
“真是见鬼，你刚刚在医疗馆里丢了一个该死的EMP炸弹。”还未等光之战士询问他，阿尔博特便是咬牙切齿地说了出来，“你脑子里进什么水了？”  
  
“只是个微型EMP炸弹，不会造成大损伤，对人类也没有危害。换做是你也会建议我作出这种决定，你这么恼火反而让我很意外。”光之战士耸了耸肩，用牙齿咬住布带的一段，另一只手拽住布带的末端打成结，“听起来你的语言系统跟我学坏了。”  
  
“你在编写我到时候加入了可以让我自动学习的功能，我想这只是一个意外。”阿尔博特愣了一下，随即回答道，眼神也有些局促地从光之战士身上移了开去。  
  
光之战士在听到阿尔博特这略显机械化的回答后，绑布料的手微微顿了一下，随后他便是勾起了嘴角，轻声说道：“那挺好，保留这个，我喜欢。”阿尔博特看着光之战士，脖颈歪了歪，终究是没再追问下去。  
  
在光之战士和阿尔博特交流的短暂片刻，格兰逊也终于算是缓过了劲来。他走到光之战士的身侧，看向他那被布条包裹住的左手，摇了摇头，“我是真没想到事情会变成这个样子，你这样也是会被记过的吧？”  
  
“估计会，运气不好还会被吊销警徽，不过这都在现在的考虑范围之外了。”光之战士满不在乎地耸了耸肩，略微活动了一下左手，确认了手指活动没有大幅受限之后，便是转头对着格兰逊露出一个微笑，“反正诺弗兰特地区也快要玩完了，趁这最后的时间之前瞎闹一番也比被困在病房里什么都做不了好。”  
  
“好！我就喜欢你这个态度！”格兰逊满意地笑了一声，左手重重地搭上了光之战士的肩膀，“那接下来可就要请多指教了，我的搭档！”  
  
光之战士咧嘴扯出了一个有些难看的苦笑，默不作声地揉了揉自己被打得有些发痛的肩膀，问道：“行了行了，接下来你总该告诉我我们的目标了。那个上位使徒，是谁？”  
  
“他们管那个混蛋叫义德，但我更倾向于叫他的本名布兰登。”格兰逊说，低头看向自己的右手，紧紧握拳。  
  
“有私仇？”光之战士挑了挑眉。  
  
“啊，不过都等我们到那个混蛋的领地，伊尔美格再说吧。”格兰逊看了一眼光之战士，“看你的样子也是明白人，有些失去的东西一辈子也忘不掉。”  
  
光之战士看向自己身侧阿尔博特虚幻的影子，勾起了嘴角：“这种事情，怎么可能能忘掉。”


	11. 10-摇摆的天平

格兰逊最后还是拉着光之战士坐上了他的车，嘴里一直小声抱怨着要不是自己刚巧把车停在了水晶都外，他们甚至没有能够前往伊尔美格的交通工具。而光之战士也在车上毫不意外地收到了来自水晶公的警告信，大意是他的这次行为已经被记入档案，如果他不在限期内回到水晶都处理他搞出来的这堆烂摊子就吊销他的警徽。对此光之战士只是撇了撇嘴，笑着读出了限制的日期。  
  
“三天内，这时间给得还挺宽裕。”光之战士托着下巴说，手上仍然拿着一块小小的EMP炸弹，“这么睁一只眼闭一只眼？”  
  
“哈，也许只是他不想跟你这种将死之人浪费太多的口舌。”格兰逊耸了耸肩，“不说这个，你有个辅助系统？我听说了你们光之战士都有一套那个玩意。能给我看看不？”  
  
“你这要求还挺私人的。”光之战士说，撑着下巴看着窗外不断后移的景色。从雷克兰德到伊尔美格地区是一段特别漫长的盘山公路，周围的高大乔木逐渐被低矮的灌木和松树替代，就连远处的山尖上都渐渐有了薄雪覆盖的痕迹。  
  
“只是看看又不碍事，你们应该都有一个辅助系统的载体吧？那个圆圆的球？”格兰逊一手扶着方向盘，一手用食指在空气中比划着，目光丝毫没有离开道路，“我听说我们这儿的辅助系统虚拟形态都是阿马罗什么的，你这个别处来的人该不会是什么别的动物吧？别那么警戒，我只是想作为搭档的话需要更多的互相了解。”  
  
光之战士下意识地按住了左手上的腕带，皱起了眉头：“我没有载体，我的载体五年前就损毁了。抱歉，我想你不能见到我的辅助系统。这也是我们的规定。”  
  
“所以说有时候我还真讨厌和你们这种光之战士打交道。说到底要不是因为你刚刚那些行为我都觉得你和那些只会刻板执行任务的铁皮家伙没什么区别。”格兰特摇了摇头，叹了口气，“更不用提你们这些家伙都长一个样，我都有点怀疑你们是不是就是量产型的仿人机器人。告诉我，我怎么知道你是个人类？”  
  
“你瞎还是你聋？”光之战士没好气地翻了个白眼说道，“铁皮玩意能跟我这个人一样这么跟你说话？你见过哪个什么系统还是机器人能跟真人一样的？”  
  
“我可以。”阿尔博特闷闷的声音从光之战士后脑壳儿传来。  
  
光之战士笑着摇了摇头，随后缓缓对着后座那不存在的影子缓缓地比了一个中指：“闭嘴。”  
  
格兰逊转过身看了光之战士一眼，随后便是装作什么都没发生一样小声地吹起了口哨。平坦的山路也已走到了尽头，迎面而来的是一片幽深的山谷，阳光从山脉间的缝隙中倾撒而下，照亮了山谷中一望无际的花海和如同镜面一般平整的湖面。无论是从什么角度来看这里都是一片完全没有机械生物活动的净土。山谷间微风吹起飘落的花瓣将它们飘洒到空中，一瓣一瓣地落在了车窗上。  
  
“这是伊尔美格？不应该是这样的吧……”光之战士看着周围那几乎一望无际的花田，忍不住喃喃低语，“孚布特真没了？”  
  
“都没了五年了。”格兰逊淡淡地说，一只手伸出车窗外，指尖迎风夹住一片飘落的花瓣，“但某种角度来说，孚布特还在这里。你应该看得比我更清楚？”  
  
光之战士疑惑地歪了一下头，又看向了环绕在他们周围的花田。此时他才注意到从进入这个地方一开始那微妙的违和感到底源自何处。包围在他们周围的确确实实是一片无边无际的花田，然而应当和花田一同出现的浓郁花香却是不知所踪。光之战士将手伸出窗外，尝试着像格兰逊一样捕捉到一片飘落的花瓣，那花瓣却在触及他指尖的瞬间如同初雪融化在阳光中一般失去了踪影。他微微瞪大了双眼，有些不可置信地将头也探出车外，启动了扫描模式。映入他眼帘的不再是灿烂的花海，而是有着深深浅浅的伤痕沟壑的白色金属地面和高耸的尖塔，一切都如同他记忆中孚布特的样子。  
  
“我们见到的都是投影……真正的孚布特就隐藏在这投影之下！”光之战士惊叹地说道，视线仍未从周围那苍白的白色高塔中移开。以他的视力可以很清楚地看到塔的尖端都闪烁着亮黄色的光芒，这一发现也让他不由得皱起了眉，“全系统下线？难道这里也没有人类了？那这投影为什么又会运作？”  
  
“解释起来有些复杂，待会儿你就清楚了。”格兰逊说着，将车停在了悬崖旁边，伸手从后座上抓过来两个硕大的头盔，将其中一个塞进了光之战士的手中，“戴上，接下来我们要徒步了。”  
  
“你也知道我是个感染者，我根本不需要防护。”光之战士皱着眉头看向手中这个和当时吉奥图所戴的如出一辙的头盔，便是想将头盔往后座扔回去。  
  
“别说得好像是我在担心你的安危一样，这头盔不是为了保护你，这是为了防止我们携带的停滞病毒感染这里的家伙们。亏你还是个光之战士，这都不清楚？”格兰逊有些不满地咂了咂嘴，将头盔再次塞到了光之战士的手中。光之战士有些尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，随后便是在格兰逊那有些严厉的目光中将头盔戴了上去。宽广的视野陡然变得狭窄，光之战士在头盔中长长地叹了一口气，有些别扭地晃了晃头，便是跟着格兰逊走出了车外。  
  
走到山谷底部的路程远没有光之战士所想像的那般漫长，花瓣随着他的步伐而飘起落下，又因为是投影出来的虚幻影子而没能触及到光之战士的皮肤一丝一毫。和他被真实和投影双重影像困扰不同，格兰逊在这片土地上简直是健步如飞，仿佛那些碍事的幻影根本就不存在一般。  
  
“你来这里几次了？”光之战士忍不住问道。  
  
“次数太多记不清了。前面就是群花馆，到那里就会好很多了。”格兰逊答，他回头看向光之战士，稍稍放缓了脚步，又补充道，“别尝试看这里的真实景象，你会晕得更快。”  
  
“那可不是我能够控制得了的。”光之战士摇了摇头，想要按一下自己有些发疼的太阳穴，指尖却碰到了坚硬的头盔，只好作罢，“既然你来了好几次了，你一定知道义德在什么地方了？”  
  
“如果我知道了我也不会来找你。”格兰逊的背影微微一滞，随后轻笑着说，“没办法，这里的家伙们都在包庇那个混蛋啊。”  
  
所谓的群花馆在光之战士的视野中压根就不是什么被鲜花包围的花园，而是几栋高大的白色尖塔环绕的宽广广场。这些高耸的白色尖塔在伊尔美格四处可见，正是当年孚布特残留的数据库。他犹记得在“泛滥”之前，众多的陪伴系统的本体就是在此处保存着，而到了今天，尽管全部系统看起来都已经下线，这数据塔却是如同往日一样正常地运作着。头盔内狭窄的视野限制了他的目光，还未等他完全检视完整个广场的状态，一个全身绯红色的虚幻身影就突然出现在了他的面前。  
  
“诶嘿，看起来是个新的人类！”那个小小的红色身影在他面前扇动着翅膀，隔着头盔观察着他，“欢迎，欢迎来到我们的居住地！”  
  
光之战士几乎是下意识地后退了两步，手也摸到了腰间的短棍。他克制着自己拔出武器的冲动，再次审视了一下面前这个红色的影子，惊讶地发现这只不过是个和花田一样精致的投影：“你是个什么东西？”  
  
“啊啊啊，你这种人类怎么可以说出这种不尊重人的话！”那个小小的红色的身影气愤地挥着拳头作势锤向光之战士的头盔，不过也深知自己对光之战士造不成什么伤害就愤愤地收回了手，“真的说起来我也不能算‘人’，那也不能用什么东西来称呼我啊！”  
  
“能以这种形态出现在这里就意味着你是孚布特存储的系统数据的一部分，作为一个程序你确实是个没有生命的东西。我应该没有说错。”光之战士嘴上这么说着，却也将手从腰间的短棍上挪了下来。未曾想他这一番话并未能让这个红色的小家伙消气，反而是更加气愤地扭过了头去抱着胸，看也不看他一眼。  
  
“照你的定义那我也是个‘东西’，未免有点伤人。”在这有些尴尬的气氛中，阿尔博特虚幻的身影站在光之战士的身侧，对着光之战士苦笑着耸了耸肩。  
  
“不，你才不是个东西。”光之战士想都没想直接说了出口，后知后觉地意识到自己似乎说的有些不太对劲，语气都变得磕磕绊绊了起来，“不对，我不是说你不是个东西的意思，我的意思是……”  
  
“是，是，我懂。”阿尔博特笑着点了点头，按在了他的肩头制止了光之战士继续胡言乱语下去，“还是给这个孩子道个歉吧。”  
  
还未等光之战士开口，格兰逊就抢先和这个红色的身影打了个招呼：“好久不见，菲奥·乌尔。原谅一下我的搭档，他是第一次来这个地方。”  
  
“我就知道又是你！快回去吧快回去吧，上次苏儿·欧儿不是已经跟你说的很明白了吗。”被称为菲奥·乌尔的这个红色身影不满地叉起了腰，“不行就是不行啦！不愿意支付代价的人怎么能驱使我们工作呢！”  
  
“我管你怎么说，我还是要见那个家伙，这你可不能阻止我。”格兰逊也是一副完全不在乎菲奥·乌尔的言语的样子，只是这样直直地回答道。  
  
“我说了不行！这次我绝对不会给你带路去见他了！更何况你这次还带了个这么没礼貌的家伙过来，我怎么知道你这次是不是想把我们都砸了！”菲奥·乌尔哼哼着说，末了还不忘对着光之战士翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“抱歉啊，我是真没想到你们陪伴系统会以这种形态出现。”光之战士有些尴尬地勾了勾嘴角，一边默不作声地将腰间的短棍取了下来塞进了兜里，“我发誓我不会砸了你们的。”  
  
“这种话从你口中说出来可一点可信度都没有啊，追查异常机械的光之战士。”菲奥·乌尔轻微摇头，碧蓝色的双眼狠狠地瞪着光之战士，连着他的肩膀也微微下沉了下去。  
  
“我在追查的是上位使徒义德，布兰登。你又不是我的任务目标，和你没关系。”光之战士叹了口气，摇了摇头说道。  
  
“是是，又是追查可怜的布兰登先生。我知道，哎我看到你和那家伙一起来这里我就该知道了。”菲奥·乌尔摊了摊手，随后便是转过身去，对着光之战士和格兰逊招了招手，叫他们跟上，“过来吧，到底能不能让你们去见苏儿·欧儿，还是要我们讨论一下才能决定。”  
  
光之战士转头看向格兰逊，只见后者对着自己露出了一个略显无奈的微笑，便是拔腿跟了上去。光之战士也紧随其后，在菲奥·乌尔的带领下穿过了一扇由投影伪造的暗门，那曾经的孚布特就这样出现在了他的眼前。不同于地表上苍白单一色调的高大尖塔，地下部分的孚布特则和完整的人类城市没有任何区别。整齐的街道，街边亮着的街灯，穿梭于高楼间的天轨，一切都是当初的样子，丝毫看不出被泛滥侵蚀的痕迹。而在他身前带路的菲奥·乌尔也从进入这里的那一刻从一个红色的妖精变成了一个留着红发双马尾的小女孩，蹦蹦跳跳地走在这宽广的大街上。  
  
“你跟我说过孚布特已经没了。”光之战士小声问格兰逊。以他的双眼他当然也能看清楚，在这个城市中所有的“人”都是和菲奥·乌尔是同样的东西——以陪伴程序为基础的惟妙惟肖的投影，然而真的看到这样的城市中有如此多的“人”还在过着宛如平时一样的生活，光是这一点就让他有些惊诧得合不拢嘴。  
  
“孚布特确实已经消失了，这里可是由我们这些程序们建造出来的城市，伊尔美格！”菲奥·乌尔偷听到了光之战士的疑惑，抢先回答道，“嘿嘿，怎么样？被吓了一跳吧？”  
  
“你们的主人都去哪儿了？”光之战士沉声问道。这一切都太不正常了。即便是小孩外表的陪伴系统，也不应当有如此人性化的表现。更何况就凭他粗略扫过去的几眼，这里所有的路上行走的“人”都实在是太过于像人了。当然最大的问题是他们压根就不应当以这种形态出现在这样的城市里，毕竟所有的辅助系统也好陪伴系统也罢，都是为了人类服务而被制造出来的程序，没有了主人的他们理应被销毁。  
  
菲奥·乌尔歪了歪头，玻璃球一样剔透的双眼眨了眨，轻笑着说：“我们都是无家可归的程序呀。只是我们的程序因为各种原因没有因为主人的离去而被销毁，最后我们就都来到了这里，诺弗兰特最大的数据库，也是我们诞生的地方。”  
  
“自从‘泛滥’之后，很多失去了主人的陪伴系统就聚集到了这里占用了这里的设备。而原本的孚布特居民则被这闹鬼一样的事情给吓跑了，大概就是这样。”格兰逊耸了耸肩解释道，“人工智能们的伊甸园之类的，哈，说出来都觉得有些讽刺。”  
  
“也就是说他们都是异常的程序……他们确实也是我的任务目标。”光之战士紧咬着下唇，神色间流露出一股挣扎。  
  
“所以呢？你这个铁皮家伙就要执行你的任务要把这里的家伙都给抹消掉？”格兰逊挑起了眉毛，有些不可置信地看向光之战士，“到底你是机器人还是他们是机器人？怎么我感觉这些家伙比你还有点人性呢？”  
  
“机械造物不应当拥有和人类一样的人性。他们的存在就是违反了法律的。”光之战士扭过头去，在他的身侧阿尔博特正安安静静地站着看着他，“但是确实，如果他们没有对人类造成危害的话，我暂且睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。”  
  
“你这家伙，哎我都不知道该怎么说你。”格兰逊认命一般摇了摇头，长长地叹了一口气，仰头望向孚布特顶上由投影构造而成的虚幻天空，轻声说道，“毕竟真的有许多人把陪伴系统当作了真正的人类，也希望他们能真实成为人类啊。”  
  
光之战士歪了歪头，低头看向自己左手上的腕带，什么都没说。为他们带路的菲奥·乌尔则是装作什么都没有听见一般，继续迈着轻快的步伐沿着街道前进着。在这样的孚布特的城市街道上漫步对于光之战士来说也确实是一种新奇的体验，在这看起来熙熙攘攘的大街上，真正拥有实体的只有他和格兰逊两人。大部分的投影都会注意到他们，并自觉地从他们的身边绕开，然而总有几个眼神死寂的投影会不管不顾一头撞进他们的身体中，再穿过他们的身体走出来。他也注意到了即便理论上来说所有在这里居住的那些程序都是异常程序，不少程序还是有着明显的机械化残留，而像菲奥·乌尔这样灵活完全和人类几乎没有差别的程序则少之又少。逐渐地，街景也渐渐产生了变化，不再是千篇一律的小商铺构成的小型商业街，取而代之的是宽广的广场和整齐的行道树，由投影化作的白鸽在广场上来回翻飞，落下的羽毛融化进地面中。而在他们的对面，一座高大的建筑物静静伫立着，时不时有着一些穿着正式的程序投影从门口进出。  
  
“笃学者议院？见鬼怎么又拉我来这儿。”格兰逊在看到那栋建筑物的一瞬间便是哀叹出声，连连摇起了头。  
  
“既然是讨论正事我们肯定是在这儿呀。”菲奥·乌尔满不在意地说，三步并作两步蹦上议院门口的台阶，“而且呀，有一个光之战士造访我们伊尔美格，当然要给出最高分的招待了！”  
  
“苏儿·欧儿也在？”格兰逊问道。  
  
“在在在，大家都在。哎哟他们听说你又来了可愁死了，说什么都要一起开个会把你这个麻烦给解决了。”菲奥·乌尔装作有些懊恼地样子踢了踢地上的砖缝，眼睛却仍扑闪扑闪地闪着光。  
  
“你们还有议会？”光之战士冷不丁地问道。  
  
“嗯，毕竟虽然我们都是程序，曾经的服务对象也是不一样的嘛，能力上意见上也有不同之处，所以就要开个会来解决大问题咯。”菲奥·乌尔说，一边掰起了手指清点了起来，“有像我这样的作为孩童或者好友设定的陪伴系统，以恋人作为目的的恋人系统，辅助各种工作的辅助系统，照顾日常起居的管家系统，还有你们警局专门的警用辅助系统。大家的经历都不太一样，意见当然也就不同啦。”  
  
“等等，你说这里有警用辅助系统？”光之战士的眼睛微微睁大，有些难以置信地看向菲奥·乌尔，灼热的视线几乎能够把她洞穿，“是谁的？”  
  
“又来了，我真的讨厌你这种说话的语气。”菲奥·乌尔摊了摊手，转身将大门推开，领着光之战士和格兰逊向内走去，“不要老是说我们是谁的所有物，我们互相之间都不会问起这种失礼的事，只不过你真的这么好奇的话，待会儿就直接和警用辅助系统的代表谈吧。至于那家伙的名字嘛……”  
  
“对了，他的名字是赛特。”菲奥·乌尔轻飘飘地说，完全没有注意到光之战士在听到这个名字的时候整个人都如同被冻住了一般半分都未再移动。光之战士的唇瓣嗫嚅着，来来回回地咀嚼着这个曾经他万分熟悉的名字，视线都渐渐变得模糊了起来。  
  
他们走进了那宽广的大厅中，大门在他们身后沉重地闭合。从古典彩窗中倾泻而下的光芒照亮了略显昏暗的厅室，而环绕在圆桌周围的正是一个又一个由投影构成的虚幻身影，正沉默着看着进来的他们三人。环绕在厅室正中的是一个巨大的天平，而被称为苏儿·欧儿的那人就坐在那天平的正后方，对着他们躬身行礼。  
  
“好久未见，格兰逊先生。那么这次你打算支付那个代价了吗？”  
  
格兰逊低声地啧了一声，指尖嵌入掌心。而在他的身侧，光之战士的视线则一直死死地黏在整个厅室内唯一的一个动物身上。  
  
“赛特。”他轻声唤道。


	12. 11-他曾说过的话

“我说你啊，怎么老是盯着赛特的投影看啊。有那么稀奇吗？”作战会议结束后，拔腿就想往外走的光之战士被一把拽住了手腕，他回头看去，阿尔博特的脸上似乎有些无奈，“搞得我总感觉我说的话你都没听进去。”  
  
光之战士有些尴尬地挠了挠后脑壳，视线也飘去了一旁，“被你发现了啊，但是我确实没见过。”  
  
“没见过阿马罗？”阿尔博特挑了挑眉。  
  
“不，是没见过像你这样会以名字称呼辅助系统并把它当做同伴的人。”光之战士平白地说，“所以我很好奇它和我的辅助系统相比有什么过人之处。又或者是，他有什么异常之处。”  
  
“……见鬼，你在调查赛特的系统。”阿尔博特捂住脸，语气都带着一股难以置信的味道，“我的天啊我只是给他取了个名字。”  
  
“是它不是他”光之战士纠正道。  
  
阿尔博特一拳砸到光之战士颈边的墙上，几乎是贴着光之战士的脸低吼着：“这有什么关系！赛特就是我的搭档，我愿意用名字称呼他，你总不至于就叫你的辅助系统辅助系统？”  
  
“是的，我确实称呼它为辅助系统。有问题吗？”光之战士眼睛眨也不眨，也丝毫不避开阿尔博特锐利的眼神，只是用阐述事实的语气平静地说道，“程序就是程序，机械就是机械。我们被配备非人类形态的辅助系统就是为了防止我们对它们产生感情从而引起它们的异常。同样作为光之战士，你很清楚。”  
  
“艾欧泽亚怎么会派过来你这样的家伙……”阿尔博特轻声哀叹。  
  
“我倒还想问诺弗兰特怎么会有你这样的队长。”光之战士翻了个白眼，将阿尔博特从自己身上推开，拍了拍他的后背，“算了，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。距离正式作战还有一段时间，要不先去练习场热个身？”  
  
“我赞同。”  
  
“我不同意！”格兰逊的怒吼将光之战士从回忆中拽了出来。他眨了眨眼睛，发现格兰逊正在和坐在高台上的苏儿·欧儿争辩着什么。而他刚刚一直紧盯着的赛特却如同完全没有注意到他一样，一个正眼都未看过来。  
  
格兰逊那被金属盔甲覆盖的右臂因为他的愤怒而嘎嘎作响，他几乎要被愤怒支配：“凭什么我要把米琳达的事情全部讲给你们听？你们凭什么让我放弃为她复仇？”  
  
“回答：这是给予你关于义德的情报必要的代价。”苏儿·欧儿的声音不急不缓，似乎有着一种能够安抚人心的力量。但这并不能阻止格兰逊拔出武器，三步并作两步就往高台上冲去。光之战士见状也奔了上去，一手拽住格兰逊的肩膀就把他拽回了原地。  
  
“别拦我，我今天就要把这个家伙教训一遍直到他愿意吐出情报为止！信不信我连你都一起砍！”格兰逊不管不顾地对着光之战士大吼，手中的武器也调转了方向直冲着光之战士而去。  
  
“哎，你这算袭警……”光之战士摇了摇头叹了口气，眼神却是一瞬间凌厉了起来。他一手反扣住格兰逊的右手，腿间发力，在手臂脱臼的一声清脆声响中一把把格兰逊面朝下按倒在地上，连他手中的武器也都被没收了开去，“阿……系统，启动拘束装置！”  
  
阿尔博特虚幻的身影出现在格兰逊的身侧，他挑了挑眉看向叫了自己名字一半又吞回去的光之战士，随后一只手对着格兰逊的后背按了下去。随着他手上的动作，光之战士手腕上的一个腕带也脱落下来，变作手铐一样的形状将格兰逊的双手扣得死死的。  
  
“因为赛特在这儿所以你不叫我的名字？”阿尔博特问。  
  
“把你该死的嘴给我闭上。”光之战士没好气地对着阿尔博特说，从格兰逊身上起身，低头用鞋边蹭了蹭他的肩膀，“我可都跟他们发了誓不会砸了这里的，你可别突然发疯。”  
  
“哈，我可不像你们这些只知道执行任务的家伙一样愿意动不动就把自己的过去剖给别人看。”格兰逊勾起嘴角嘲讽地笑了起来。鲜血从他的齿缝间溢出，顺着他的嘴唇流下，“米琳达是我的爱人，只有她的事情，我绝不允许别人插手。”  
  
光之战士的手略微一紧，他不自主地看向了阿尔博特，随后便迅速收回了视线。他转身看向坐在高台上的苏儿·欧儿，朗声问道：“除了这个代价以外，没有别的支付代价的方法吗？”  
  
“否定：提出此项代价是经过权衡综合利弊后的结论。以其他情报交换为不可接受的行为。此次交易主体为格兰逊先生，与光之战士无关，故不接受商议提案。”苏儿·欧儿略微有些机械地说。在他面前，那个巨大的天平歪斜着，较重的那端上投影着布兰登的影像，而另一端的盘子上则什么都没有。“是最难打交道的‘那一类’辅助系统啊……”光之战士听到阿尔博特在自己耳侧这么说着，“我建议你用他们的逻辑模式进行交涉，应该能减少不必要的麻烦。需要帮助你调整发声模式吗？”  
  
光之战士微微点了点头，他蓝色的机械义眼闪动了几下，随之改变的是他变得有些机械化的声音：“提问：格兰逊先生提出的米琳达事件是否与义德布兰登的下落有直接关系？”  
  
“否定：米琳达事件与布兰登目前下落并无直接关系。”苏儿·欧儿说，她的眼神平静，就如同其他的辅助系统一样压根看不出来一丝感情。  
  
格兰逊几乎整个人从地板上弹了起来，由于双手被反扣在背后而无法保持平衡，只得摇摇晃晃地半跪在地上，怒兽一般的眼神几乎能把苏儿·欧儿烧穿：“米琳达就是被那个混蛋害死的！你们他妈的现在跟我扯什么跟他没有关系！”  
  
“你冷静。”光之战士一手将格兰逊从地上捞了起来，解开了他的手铐，他的手却仍旧紧紧地捏着格兰逊的肩膀丝毫未松，“你看看那个天平。”  
  
格兰逊顺着光之战士的目光向着苏儿·欧儿面前的那个巨大的天平看去。那天平仍然是不平衡的，然而就在较轻的那端本来空无一物的盘子上，此时却隐隐约约地出现了一个神似格兰逊的投影，而随着那个投影的出现，天平也向着平衡的方向微微晃动了一下。  
  
“你的意思是，也许不需要全部的情报，只要能够构成等价的信息交换，苏儿·欧儿就会愿意将有关义德的下落告诉我们？”格兰逊轻声说，这是他在之前的拜访中从未见过的景象，这也是当然，他也从未想过对这些程序们讲述那样的故事。  
  
光之战士只是点了点头，继续了对苏儿·欧儿的提问：“提问：米琳达事件对讨伐义德的意义。”  
  
“回答：经过讨论认为米琳达事件是布兰登先生讨伐义德的理由。但是，从逻辑层面进行的探讨认为以此作为讨伐义德的理由不充分。结论：需要逻辑更加信服的理由。”苏儿·欧儿说。  
  
“怎么可能会理由不足？那个混蛋杀了米琳达，我就想让他感受到像米琳达那样经历过的绝望！”格兰逊说，用手背抹去嘴角的鲜血，随后便将右手盔甲上的锁扣一节一节打开，任凭盔甲发出巨大的声响坠落在地面上，“你想看我付出的代价？你为什么不看看这个？这难道不足够？”  
  
一直被金属盔甲掩盖的右手终于暴露在所有人的眼前。光之战士仅仅是瞟了一眼就忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。那其实已经不能被称作是“手”了，如果真的要用什么名词去描述那个物体的话，似乎骨架更为合适。格兰逊的手被形如利剑的东西横向劈为了两半，只剩下一节似乎是随时都能断掉的生物组件还将手掌和手臂相连。他右手的生物组件已经完全被停滞病毒侵占，和光之战士的左手一样完全是没有生命的惨白色。光之战士也能很清楚地看到那一截被砍断的地方露出的部分组件，那分明就是和他自己手上的腕带类似的东西。  
  
“米琳达是你的伴侣系统。”光之战士用着几乎肯定的声音说，语气间夹杂上了些微的颤抖，“我以为会是个真人。”  
  
“是的，她是。”格兰逊想光之战士投去了一个空洞的眼神，“看看你们光之战士干的好事吧。哈哈，哪怕是在死后还这么恪尽职守，就这样把我的米琳达处分了。”  
  
“她异常了？”光之战士下意识地按紧了自己左手上的腕带。  
  
“我怎么知道？也许按你们的标准来说就是吧。但这不就是伴侣系统存在的意义吗？和真人一样，能哭能笑，能在我独身一人的时候陪伴我，也会帮助照顾我的起居。告诉我啊，没有你们那种神奇眼睛，我怎么能够知道她是不是真的异常了？”格兰逊笑着，眼泪却从他的眼角滑落，混着嘴角的鲜血淌进他的脖子里，“说到底我从来都分不清楚什么样的情感是程序，什么样的情感是真的，对于我们普通人来说，这到底又有什么关系？”  
  
光之战士沉默不语，在他的眼角余光中他能看到苏儿·欧儿面前的那个天平正渐渐向着水平的方向摆动着，却始终无法达成平衡。布兰登的那端似乎永远都重一些，无论格兰逊再如何坦白都无法将自己那边的重量加上去分毫。他闭上双眼，深吸了一口气，转头看向苏儿·欧儿，沉声问道：“提问：代价不足的原因是否由义德的动机引起？”  
  
“肯定：了解义德的行为为格兰逊先生需要支付的代价的一部分。”苏儿·欧儿说着，她的手上突然出现了一本同样由投影构成的书，“即将开始昔日重现。”  
  
“等等！”还未等格兰逊的声音说出口，整个笃学者议院厅堂就被不知从何而来的强烈白光笼罩，不仅仅是苏儿·欧儿他们，连带着整个厅室都消失不见，取而代之的是一座高耸的数据塔，伫立在他们两人的面前，而数据塔脚底，布兰登和一个矮小的敖龙族女性正面对面站着，像是在交谈着什么。他们身上都着着标准的警局制服，和光之战士身上的如出一辙，只是在肩膀上的徽记略有区别。光之战士看着那个敖龙族少女，眼睛略微睁大。  
  
“绍尔迪雅……怎么会……”光之战士喃喃低语着，丝毫没有注意到阿尔博特此时也以一种近乎实体的形态出现在了自己身侧。  
  
“那是在我们和你认识之前的事情。绍尔迪雅确实是个真人。抱歉，似乎在这里我也被强制显现了。”阿尔博特说，脸上挂着淡淡的歉意。他身上的服装也从平时和光之战士一样的制服变成了和布兰登和绍尔迪雅相同的诺弗兰特制式。  
  
明显受到最大冲击的是格兰逊。他看着阿尔博特的身影，结结巴巴地几乎说不出话来，只能不住地后退，仿佛见了鬼一样：“你，你，他是你的辅助系统？你把我们的光之战士，做成了你的辅助系统？你的辅助系统不应该是动物吗？”  
  
“嗯，确实。”光之战士只是淡淡地应了一声，注意力则完全放到了那塔底布兰登和绍尔迪雅的身上，“阿尔博特，调出绍尔迪雅的资料。”  
  
“人类的绍尔迪雅是布兰登的恋人，是孚布特分局警长的女儿。在调查某次涉及异常机械的事件中被异常机械捕获并杀害。该次事件后布兰登以人类绍尔迪雅的芯片为载体开发出了恋人系统绍尔迪雅。”阿尔博特说，“就是后来你来到诺弗兰特的时候见到的那个。”  
  
“这么看来还是我比较出格。”光之战士轻笑了一声说道，拍了拍阿尔博特的肩膀，“至少他还是登记成了恋人系统。”  
  
“你想把我登记成恋人系统？”阿尔博特挑起了眉毛。  
  
“哦见鬼谁要跟你这个麻烦谈恋爱。”光之战士下意识地反驳，无视了格兰逊投来疑惑的眼神，“我需要的从来都是搭档而不是什么床伴。更何况，程序永远只是程序，也不能变成真人。”  
  
在光之战士和阿尔博特斗嘴的间隙，那绍尔迪雅和布兰登的影像便是按照阿尔博特陈述的那个故事进行着。布兰登竭尽全力拯救落入异常机械手中的绍尔迪雅，然而最后他能够捧入怀中的仅仅是一具毫无温度的尸体。他亲吻着绍尔迪雅失去温度的手背，将她的芯片握入手中。影像中的布兰登失去所爱之人的样子也让格兰逊略微愣神，他缓缓地转过头来看向光之战士，用着略微颤抖的声音问：“他也？但是为什么他要做那种事？”  
  
“我不知道。”光之战士摇了摇头，视线丝毫未从布兰登的身影上移开半分，“我想可能是因为后来的事情。”  
  
“后来？”格兰逊问。  
  
“孚布特的程序群体暴走化事件。我正是因为这个事件被临时调来这边的。”光之战士说，目光控制不住地一直向着阿尔博特的背影飘去，“那也是我第一次见到他们。”  
  
当光之战士赶到预定的集合地点的时候，迎接他的仅仅是一堆被打倒在地的机械，和空气中散发着的浓烈机油灼烧的味道。他下意识地将武器从腰间掏出，展开成长枪的形状，就看到烟雾的另一边一队人影从中出现。为首的人和自己一样穿着制式相同的制服，面容也和自己相差无几。他看到光之战士，那明显是机械的蓝色双眼闪动了一下，勾了勾嘴角说：“原来如此，你就是那个来支援的光之战士啊。可是你这个支援也够慢吞吞的，等着你的功夫我们已经把异常机械都收拾干净了。”  
  
“你就是诺弗兰特的光之战士？”光之战士将武器收回，四下环顾了一下，确信了所有的异常机械已经被处分后，便大步向着那个男人走去，“过来的时候耽搁了一点时间。”  
  
“就派了你一个人？”那个男人问。  
  
“就我一个，上面说足够了。”光之战士说，一边操作起了左手腕上的腕带，一束光线从腕带中射出，在那个男人的面前投射出了一个警徽的图像，“申请身份认证，艾欧泽亚所属光之战士，识别码WL092210B082413ARR。”  
  
那个男人也执行了同样的操作，他的警徽也同样被投影在空中。唯一与光之战士不同的是，在中央的图案并不是艾欧泽亚的纹章，而是诺弗兰特的。“确认识别，诺弗兰特所属光之战士，识别码WL092210B062315HSW。你可以叫我阿尔博特。你的称呼？”  
  
“不重要，识别码足够了。”光之战士冷淡地说，在他的操作下警徽的投影变为了一份文档，悬浮在被称为阿尔博特的男人面前，“上面的要求是我协助你们小队完成孚布特异常程序调查，必要情况下进行跟进。在此期间我会作为你们小队的成员跟你共同行动，但我不直接接受你的指令。以上。”  
  
“阿尔博特……你们真的是同一批次的？”在阿尔博特身后的一个猫魅族女性小声地问道，显然也是小队的成员，“他这也太……”  
  
“任妲·芮，不要背后说人坏话。”高大的精灵族男性打断了她的嘀咕。  
  
“但是，总觉得是个很难相处的家伙啊。”矮小的拉拉菲尔族女性这么抱怨道。  
  
光之战士看着这一队在小声讨论着什么的人只是皱了皱眉头，随后表情便是恢复了冷淡，仿佛被讨论的中心压根就不是自己一样。他抬手在自己的腕带终端上输入了几段关于周围状况的简短报告，拔腿就向着外面走去。  
  
“嗨，你要往哪儿走啊？”阿尔博特注意到了他的动向，拔高了声音问道。  
  
“调查。你们在浪费时间。”光之战士说。  
  
在光之战士加入了小队后调查倒是顺利地进行着。这也并不是什么令人难以理解的事情。光之战士作为和阿尔博特同样型号的光之战士，从各种能力上来说都是顶尖的存在，就算是在平时也是有着一人负责整个片区的能力。而两个区域的光之战士一并合作，哪怕是再麻烦棘手的案件都可以毫无问题地解决，在事件调查的一开始，他们便是这么认为的。然而事与愿违。所有人都未想过的情况还是发生了，引起孚布特地区的机械程序暴走的幕后黑手，居然就潜藏于他们之中。那便是看起来一直温和的绍尔迪雅，布兰登的恋人系统。  
  
从不知何时开始，绍尔迪雅就染上了停滞病毒，被停滞病毒侵蚀的她逐渐丧失了理智，并利用了自己和布兰登的关系侵入了孚布特的内部网络，将停滞病毒散播到了孚布特内，最终引发了群体狂暴化事件。追查着这一切的光之战士和阿尔博特的小队追查着线索来到了孚布特的数据中心，并在那里见到了已经失去原本样貌的绍尔迪雅。  
  
除了阿尔博特小队和光之战士以外，没有更多的人知道那天的细节。孚布特的异常程序也从那一天起消失殆尽。布兰登从那以后变得沉默寡言，而在面对被停滞病毒侵染的程序时他也不再抱有半分犹豫。作为队伍中的先锋，布兰登从那以后抹消了比阿尔博特还要多的暴走程序或者机械。而光之战士则从这起事件中嗅到了不寻常的味道，因而也暂时没有返回艾欧泽亚，继续和阿尔博特小队合作了下去。  
  
“布兰登是我们所有人中对侵染了停滞病毒的东西最敏锐的那个。我想，恐怕他袭击你的米琳达，也是出于相同的原因。”阿尔博特说。随着投影中布兰登和绍尔迪雅的故事结束，他们所立的白色空间也出现了裂痕，白色的地面和墙壁断裂成大小不一的方块，崩落消解，露出了在投影之后他们原本所在的笃学者议院的厅堂。同样开始消失的是阿尔博特的投影，他也随着这个空间的消失而变得逐渐透明。  
  
“简单来说就是，米琳达当时可能不是异常，而是感染上了停滞病毒。”光之战士深吸了一口气说道，在他的视线中阿尔博特依然站在他的身侧。他抬头看向再次出现在他们面前的苏儿·欧儿和她面前的那个巨大的天平。那天平仍未达到平衡，“使徒会按照生前的意识行动，对于布兰登来说，也许他的执念就是不想让别人再亲手抹消自己被感染病毒的恋人系统。”  
  
“你从一开始就知道？”格兰逊问，他的拳头捏紧，无力地垂放在身体两侧，“那个混蛋从来就没想过要把她夺走，而是为了救我？不让我面对那样的未来？那我到今天付出的这一切到底都是为了什么？”  
  
光之战士转头瞥了一眼格兰逊，又看回那坐在高位上的苏儿·欧儿，清了清嗓子问道：“提问：格兰逊需要支付的最终代价是什么？”  
  
“动机。”苏儿·欧儿静静地吐出了这两个字。不知是否是光线造成的错觉，她的眼神此时带上了一丝老人一般的悲切。  
  
格兰逊在听到这个词的时候却是有些发狂地大声笑了出来，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，将他嘴角残留的鲜血稀释成浅红流入脖颈中，他的声音癫狂而扭曲，“动机？动机？哈哈哈哈哈哈到头来居然是这个？这就是你说的代价混蛋老头？我还能有什么动机？你都告诉我了他的经历，我还能怎么样他？我怎么可能还下得了手？你倒是告诉我啊？”他转过身来，一把揪住光之战士的衣领，将他的头拉到自己的面前，头盔互相撞击发出清脆的声响，“你呢？你有什么动机？是啊这里是我拉着你来的，但为什么那个家伙就从来没有质疑过你的动机？”  
  
“我的动机从未变过，消灭所有的使徒就是我的动机。”即便被拽到了脸前，光之战士的表情仍然保持着十分的冷静，“我认为现在的优先事物是完成苏儿·欧儿提出的代价？”  
  
“哦对，真棒。我确实也不该问你这个铁皮人这个问题。毕竟你们都只会执行任务。”格兰逊松开了抓着光之战士衣领的手，在他的肩膀上重重一推，又上下打量了他一番，语气如同刚从柠檬汁里捞出来一般，“不过看起来你们光之战士可都有那么一手啊？把自己的恋人做成程序带在身边。哦我可真没想到你们铁皮人也会想要被人捅屁眼，怎么？太久没有跟你的小恋人滚上床饥渴成这样？”  
  
光之战士本来平静的表情在这一瞬间变得凌厉，他一把拽住格兰逊的肩膀，右手挥拳作势就捶向格兰逊的头盔面罩，却又用尽全身力气克制住自己，捏着拳头顿在了格兰逊的面门前，一字一顿地说道：“我不允许你，说，任何，关于，阿尔博特的话！”  
  
“好好好，那我不提。”格兰逊摇了摇头，将光之战士的拳头从自己的面前移开，“你就没有想过，他们为什么要我支付这种代价？他们为什么要庇护这样的一个使徒？一个可能散播停滞病毒把这里所有人都置于死地的使徒？”  
  
“否定：我们并未庇护使徒义德。我们所做一切都是为了保护伊尔美格免于停滞病毒的侵入。”苏儿·欧儿说道。  
  
“阻止我去消灭那个家伙也是在保护伊尔美格？”格兰逊问。  
  
“你的动机在我们看来并不成立。从我们的角度来看义德救了你一命，你却想要杀他显然不合逻辑。”菲奥·乌尔说，“所以我们才提出了合理的代价这个要求。当然，如果光之战士能够提出合理的动机的话也不是不能让你们去见他。”  
  
“那是我的任务。”光之战士平白地说，“作为一个程序你知道这是我负责的管辖范围。”  
  
“恐怕不止于此吧，光。”一个光之战士万分熟悉的声音从高台上传来。光之战士仰头看去，就见到赛特黑色的双眼正静静地盯着自己，“我知道你是想完成当年没能来得及的那件事。”  
  
光之战士长长的叹了一口气，随即低下头苦笑了一声，看向了身边阿尔博特的投影，“还是如同往常一样一切都看得很清楚啊，赛特。没错，我是想送他们安眠，也是赎罪，当年我确实没能来得及。”  
  
“没能来得及？”格兰逊想要看清光之战士的脸，却因为隔着一个头盔而不能看清，便是悻悻地收回了视线。  
  
“没什么。”光之战士只是淡淡地笑了一声，视线留在赛特身上不忍离开。他从视野边缘可以看到在格兰逊的那一端上，自己的身影也浮现了出来，而那天平的左右也终于平衡，“交易完成？”  
  
“肯定：交易完成。”苏儿·欧儿缓步从高台走下，走到光之战士的面前，向他伸出手。  
  
“有些他说过的事情，我晚些就告诉你。”赛特的声音在光之战士的耳边响起。光之战士恍然愣神，视线径直穿过面前的苏儿·欧儿，望向了高台之上的赛特，随后对着他露出了来到诺弗兰特以来第一个由衷的微笑。  
  
“拜托了。”他对着赛特比出口型。


	13. 12-命运再次转动

关押着义德布兰登的地方位于整个伊尔美格的最中央，最高的那座尖塔之中。环绕着尖塔的是一片几乎看不出原样的废墟，除了带路的菲奥·乌尔和他们两人以外，哪怕是伊尔美格的住民，都似乎对这片废墟退避三舍。光之战士的目光在废墟中跳跃着，以他敏锐的视力便是轻易地捕捉到了不少机械残骸混杂在建筑物的废墟中。他默不作声，只是手略微捏紧，加快了脚步跟上了在前带路的菲奥·乌尔。  
  
“他们也付出了很多代价才把义德关押在这里面。”阿尔博特在废墟中穿行着，时不时低头检视起废墟中那些破碎的机械残骸，“从损毁的年份来看，大概是在‘泛滥’发生不久之后。”  
  
“嗯，停滞病毒状况？”光之战士歪了歪头，目光始终未从那高塔上移开。  
  
“有残留，影响不到你们，但是对于这边的程序来说可就未必了。”阿尔博特低头看了看自己的掌心，笑了笑，“也亏是我的本体在你身上，不然我也要和其他的程序一样绕着走了。”  
  
光之战士疑惑地看向自己面前的菲奥·乌尔，只是轻微地啧了一声，便是将刚刚涌上心头的疑惑抛在脑后。菲奥·乌尔已经将手按在了那高塔的大门上，而那高塔的大门也在她的手下发出了淡淡的辉光。  
  
“我就只能带你们到这里啦。有趣的人类呀，接下来就只能依靠你们自己啦。”菲奥·乌尔对着他们露出了微笑，“说起来，你知道为什么苏儿·欧儿会一直拦着你们吗？”  
  
“为了验证我们的决心？”格兰逊挑了挑眉。  
  
“不，是因为我们都很害怕呀。”菲奥·乌尔笑着说，唯有在此时光之战士才注意到她的手微微颤抖，看向周围那堆废墟的眼神就如同真正的人类在遇到危险时那般躲闪，“你们看，我们都是付出了极大的代价才将他锁在这里，而他携带的停滞病毒也是我们这里没有人能够抗衡的东西。”  
  
“是不相信我们的实力？”光之战士问。  
  
“如果你们失败的话，那么今天就会是伊尔美格的末日了。我们这些程序虽然看起来和你们人类一样，但说到底还是对停滞病毒毫无抵抗能力。义德若是从这儿出来了，伊尔美格将不会有人能够活着。”菲奥·乌尔仰头看向高塔的塔尖，长长地叹了一口气，“但是呀，若是我们就这样一直将他关下去，也迟早有一天他能够从里面钻出来把我们都边做那些恶心的怪物一样吧。所以我们也只能赌了。”  
  
光之战士看向身侧的阿尔博特，轻笑一声，“那好，我也赌我自己能搞定他。”  
  
在那大门背后的是和伊尔美格内完全不同的景象。圆形电梯管道立在正中直通塔顶，环绕在整个大厅周围的是数个巨大的显示屏，此时显示着的都是没有规则的色块。光之战士的脚步声在这空旷的大厅内万分清晰，而随着他的步入，隐藏在周围各处的眼睛泛着红色光芒的形似鼹灵的小型机械都渐渐地将他和格兰逊包围在了中央。光之战士仰头看了看那一眼看不到顶的电梯管，又打量了一圈围绕在自己周围的这群小型机械，干巴巴地笑出了声。  
  
“你笑什么？”格兰逊手中捏着一把刀，与光之战士背靠背缓步退向电梯的方向。他右手上的金属盔甲已经在来时的路上穿戴整齐，然而不知怎地他的右手看上去总有些迟钝。  
  
“没想到会回到开始的地方。”光之战士轻声说，手已经滑入腰间，拔出了在那里插着的那根黑色短棍，声音逐渐变冷，“这些小家伙单独交给你可以吗？”  
  
“你要自己去对付义德？”格兰逊一脚踹飞一个冲着他们两人就扑上来的小型机械，半转身用胳膊肘按下电梯上的按钮，对着光之战士点了点头，“你去吧，我解决完这些就跟上来。”  
  
“如果不想面对他的话可以不用跟上来。”光之战士看着电梯面板上不断变小的数字，抬手用短棍抡飞一个小型机械，头都没有回地说道。  
  
“不，我想明白了。我应该让他解脱。”格兰逊轻笑了一声，将插入小型机械金属头颅的刀拔出来，转手又将另一个小型机械钉死在地面上，“如果米琳达还活着，她一定希望我这么做的。所以去吧搭档。”  
  
在他们身后的电梯门应声而开，光之战士并未再和格兰逊更多废话，他对着格兰逊点了点头，将短棍收回腰间，便是退进了电梯。电梯门缓缓关闭，光之战士能够看到发狂的小型机械仍然从四面八方如同潮水一样向着格兰逊涌来。他低声地啧了一声，伴着电梯上升带来的些微超重感，将视线放在了身侧的阿尔博特身上。此时的阿尔博特正盯着底下向着格兰逊围攻而去的“你有什么想说的？”  
  
阿尔博特背靠着电梯的玻璃，双眼看着光之战士可又似乎在透过他看着什么别的东西，他听到光之战士的提问先是一愣，随后缓缓开口：“在过去的旅途中，我们也曾经一起搭乘过这个电梯，眼看着底下的数据大厅越变越小。”  
  
“够了，不要再说了。”光之战士转过身，不再看向阿尔博特，拳头越捏越紧。  
  
“现在只剩下你和我了。”阿尔博特仿佛没有注意到光之战士的嫌恶，只是继续说道。  
  
“我说，够了！”光之战士猛然转身想要揪住阿尔博特的衣领，却是扑了个空一手直接捶在了玻璃上，整个电梯都微微颤抖了一瞬，“我果然还是不喜欢你以阿尔博特自称。你根本就不是他。”  
  
“那你从一开始就不该把他的记忆加入我的系统里。”阿尔博特神色平淡，仿佛刚刚差点被抓住衣领拎起来骂的压根就不是自己，“对于我来说，我就是阿尔博特。”  
  
“算了我现在没心情跟你谈这个。”光之战士轻声啧了一声，抬头看向那不断向上跳动的数字，“帮我调整至近身搏斗模式。”  
  
“不推荐，你的机体受停滞病毒影响已经很深了，近身搏斗有可能会增加继续感染的风险。”阿尔博特说。  
  
“傻子才会在这里用枪械。我可不想崩到自己。”光之战士翻了个白眼，“更何况我怀疑这里不仅仅有义德。”  
  
“我不理解。”阿尔博特眨了眨眼睛。在他们的话语间电梯已经到了顶层，电梯门缓缓打开。  
  
“调用小型机械？操纵狂暴化的机械？这可不是布兰登会干的事。”光之战士将那黑色短棍握在手中，缓步走出了电梯间，“既然你有那段记忆，你应该感到很眼熟。”  
  
阿尔博特默然不语，或者说，就算他说出来也没什么意义。因为就在电梯门打开的一瞬间他和光之战士便是看到了那在最顶层等待着他们的义德，和在他身后的屏幕中，几乎看不出来原型的一个投影。色块斑驳的脸上依稀能够辨认出一些少女的痕迹，而这投影和义德一样，都有着赤红色的双眼。  
  
“从数据碎片重构了绍尔迪雅，这可真是令人不快。”光之战士冷笑了一声，在他的视野边缘他可以看到有不少和一层一样的小型机械正从四面八方涌来，他反手一拍腰间的腰带，一个小型铁球便是从中被释放了出来，悬停在了他的身侧，“阿尔博特，杂鱼就交给你了！”  
  
“明白，接管支援单位。”随着阿尔博特的声音，那个铁球从顶至下几条光带一次亮起，随后从中间分成两半露出了中间形似炮台的东西。与此同时，光之战士手中的那截短棍也重组变形，变为了一柄轻便纤长的刀具。  
  
在过去的阿尔博特的小队中，布兰登是他们所有人中体型最为健壮高大的那个。即便是变为了使徒的现在，义德也继承了布兰登曾经拥有的高大体型。察觉到光之战士的杀意，义德并未有过多的动作，他同样拔出了一把和光之战士手中相差无几的短剑，迎面招架。在他身后的那个疑似绍尔迪雅的程序也并未闲着，在她的指令下周围的小型机械只过了数秒便是把阿尔博特操控的支援单位团团围住。  
  
“哪儿来的这么多小型机械？”阿尔博特操控的支援单位不断射出蓝白色的光束将发狂的小型机械击飞，但源源不断的小型机械仍然向着两人的位置扑来。  
  
“我哪知道！谁才是辅助系统啊！”光之战士不耐地怒吼着。义德所持的剑和他的剑材质如出一辙，同为光之战士的标准配置，而他们所学的格斗术也是极为相近，两人扭打在一起基本难以靠技巧取胜。光之战士一个侧滚躲过布兰登由上而下劈下来的一剑，抬腿蹬向义德的小腹，险而又险地避开又一记重击。这样下去完全不行。光之战士且打且退，而在他的视野中，阿尔博特所控的支援单位也已经快要被小型机械围攻到失去踪影。他的大脑此时正高速运转着，计算着各种可能的战斗方式，然而就在这时由左臂传来的一阵钻心剧痛让他整个人脑内瞬间一白，跪倒在了地上。  
  
“光！光！你没事吧？”阿尔博特焦躁的声音在光之战士的脑海中响起，他挣扎着重新夺回自己身体的控制权，这才意识到自己的左手已经形如脱臼一般无论怎么命令都使不上力气，“你先冷静，我检测到你体内的停滞病毒被义德激活了，为了防止恶化暂时切断了你左手的连接。”  
  
“操！该死的！”光之战士还未能说完整句话，边缘泛白的视野里义德又举着武器对着自己的面门冲来，于是只能就势一个翻滚，拖着自己那已经毫无知觉的左手和义德拉开距离。他挣扎着从地上爬起来，左手上先前缠绕着的布条已经被义德的利剑砍断，露出下面惨白的铁皮，而他的头盔也已在激烈的战斗中掉落，滚落到了角落中。  
  
“剑、剑、成为、我的、剑剑剑剑剑剑……”在他的身后巨大的显示屏快速闪动着，无意义重复破碎的语句震得他耳朵发出了尖锐的鸣叫。  
  
“给我闭嘴！”光之战士一刀捅进背后的屏幕中，将画面斩碎，然而这也并不能阻止这头疼的声音继续从他的四面八方袭来，他扭头看向阿尔博特，他操作的那个支援单位此时已经差不多将周围的小型机械尽数击退，只剩下几个小型机械还在迈着歪歪斜斜的步伐向着支援单位发起进攻，“阿尔博特，收拾完了没！过来支援！”  
  
“我倒是也想啊。”阿尔博特操纵着支援单位将最后的几个小型机械击飞，虚幻的影子一闪便是回到了光之战士的身边，“支援单位能量也消耗得差不多了。注意左边！”  
  
光之战士侧身一躲，堪堪避开义德冲着自己的一剑，反手将短剑送入义德的胸口，白色的溢出液从他的胸口流出，腥臭的液体将光之战士淋了个湿透。他刚想转头感谢阿尔博特的提醒，就感觉自己本应被切断连接的左手突然再次有了知觉，以一种诡异的方式扭动起了指节，径直向着自己的脖子抓去。脖颈被掐住带来的窒息感让他的眼前出现了黑斑，系统报错弹出的红色警告框也几乎覆盖了他半个视野。他挣扎着抬起自己的右手想把自己的左手掰开，那义德又迎面对他劈下一剑，逼得他不得不抬手招架。难道就这样要交代在这里了吗。光之战士苦笑着，眼睛死死地盯着那一寸寸向着自己的眼睛下移的剑尖，耳边恍惚间似乎听到了什么熟悉的声音。  
  
“叫我阿尔博特啦，你也是，总不能天天用代号叫你。”  
  
“哎，算我输了，那这样，以后我就叫你光，你叫我暗怎么样？”  
  
“别开玩笑了，分头行动危险太大，不能让你一个人去。”  
  
“嘘！哎哎哎你慢着点！诶哟拉蜜图她们听见了可怎么办！”  
  
“……”  
  
“……请所有协助警员马上离开！”  
  
视野中红色的错误框终于被窒息带来的黑斑盖去，只剩下义德的剑尖的反光还有一丝亮度。光之战士感觉自己仿佛在坠入幽深的海底，而自己的耳畔却一直有着一个嗡嗡的恼人声响，似乎在拼命地呼唤着自己。  
  
随后传来的是金属坠地的清脆声响，与此同时他的呼吸也渐渐恢复了过来，那在他脖颈上可怖的压力也随着那视野中剑尖的反光消失而消解了。“光！快醒醒！”他能够听到阿尔博特的声音在他的耳畔这么呼喊着。光之战士只感觉自己的头仍是昏沉的，恍惚间似乎被抬起胳膊，搀扶着跌跌撞撞地走了几步。  
  
“给你添麻烦了，阿尔博特。”光之战士的声音仍旧有些嘶哑，他轻声呢喃着，完全没有注意到搀扶着自己的这人身体一僵，差点就把他整个人直接摔到地上。  
  
“是我，你的搭档！格兰逊！你小子睁开眼看清楚了再说话！”格兰逊骂骂咧咧地拍了拍光之战士的脸颊，看着他仍然有些迷迷瞪瞪的眼神，气不打一处来，又拍了几下便是把他摔在了地上。  
  
光之战士此时才从刚刚的状态中醒转过来。他仍有些模糊的视野中，格兰逊正挡在他的面前，手中握着那把已经有些卷了刃的长刀。光之战士转过头，在他的身侧，阿尔博特正半蹲着看着自己，眼神中还有这说不出来的担忧。“抱歉，是我大意了。我没想到他会直接控制被切断连接的手臂对你自己发动攻击。”  
  
光之战士笑着摇了摇头，吐出了一口血，满不在意地用手背抹掉，用着嘶哑的声音对阿尔博特说：“不是他，是她。义德怎么会控制这玩意，我们都太大意了。”  
  
“不是这个混蛋还能是什么别的？”格兰逊问。  
  
“绍尔迪雅。不，应该说是，绍尔迪雅的冒牌货。而且，依我所见那家伙的本体也在义德身上。”光之战士把自己从地上强撑着站起来，脚步因为刚才的袭击而略显虚浮。他走到格兰逊的身侧，从腰间摸出了一个格兰逊看起来异常眼熟的东西，“要玩个大的吗？”  
  
“又炸啊？”格兰逊倒吸了一口气。  
  
“恐怕没这么简单。”阿尔博特说，“如果你引爆了这个，伊尔美格可能就会直接毁灭。”  
  
“这么多年过去了这里早就不是原来的信息中枢了。来的路上我观察了一下，早就改建了。”光之战士不以为然。  
  
“不是信息中枢，但之所以伊尔美格还能继续存在都是因为这里被施加了强力的电磁干扰。你引爆那个EMP炸弹，电磁屏蔽也会跟着消失，到时候跑出去的可就全都是停滞病毒了。”阿尔博特摇了摇头，将手搭在光之战士的肩膀上，“不是个好主意。”  
  
“又不是一瞬间。只要在脉冲扩散到电磁屏障之前解决这个家伙，就不会有停滞病毒跑出去了。”光之战士笑着说，“时间差有多少？”  
  
“10秒，你没有机会的。”阿尔博特皱着眉。  
  
“那家伙被我一剑废了运动系统，我们有支援单位在，足够了。”光之战士说着，在阿尔博特惊愕的眼神中按下了炸弹的按钮。一股不可见的波以炸弹为中心释放，整个高塔也在一瞬间变得漆黑，所有的显示屏也同时失去了光亮。在一片漆黑中只有义德的红色双眼极为明亮。  
  
“格兰逊，趴下！”光之战士命令道，一把拽住格兰逊的衣领把他拽倒，“阿尔博特，启动支援单位自爆模式！”  
  
“自爆模式已经启动！迅速避险！”阿尔博特的声音中有着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“光，这个爆炸会有点强烈。”  
  
光之战士只是轻轻地笑了一声，他张了张嘴说了什么，然而他的声音却被爆炸带来的巨大声浪完全掩盖，没有一人听见。  
  
待耳鸣渐渐消退，光之战士才缓缓地从地上爬起来。他的手脚中都插着深深浅浅的玻璃碎片，显然是从一旁的破碎显示屏上脱落下来的。光之战士扯了扯嘴角，拖动着全身上下无一处不痛的躯体，几乎是连滚带爬地走到了那曾经被称为义德的残骸身旁。他从腰间掏出小刀，对着那已然毫无生气的残骸后颈一刀扎入，从中掏出了一块破碎的白色芯片。  
  
身后的脚步声并未让光之战士回头，他只是淡淡地问了句：“什么事？”  
  
“搭档啊，我之前从没想过你们光之战士是这么暴力的执法单位。”格兰逊长长地叹了口气说，他的脸上蒙着厚厚的尘土，显然也是受了方才爆炸的波及。幸运的是他的身上倒是没有像光之战士这么多被碎片扎入的伤痕。  
  
光之战士闻言只是微微勾了勾嘴角，仰头看去。由于爆炸整个塔尖被炸出来一个洞，而从这洞向外望去，明亮的被繁星点缀的夜空清晰可见。他又低头看向手中那曾属于布兰登的神典碎片，咬了咬牙站了起来，转身对着格兰逊用着冰冷的语气说道：“任务完成，我们撤离。”  
  
在塔下迎接光之战士和格兰逊的正是将他们送入塔中的菲奥·乌尔。她绕着光之战士和格兰逊来来回回跑了好几圈，又将他们从头到脚地打量了一遍，随后便是抱怨起了刚刚的EMP爆炸是怎么牵连到了周围的几个住民，又是那后来的爆炸怎么把他们都吓得不轻。光之战士只能各种安慰解说，终于才能让这个红发的妖精一般的小女孩安分了下来。  
  
“哦对了！赛特先生说要跟光之战士单独谈谈来着，格兰逊先生要不就先由我送出伊尔美格啦？”临到伊尔美格的出口，菲奥·乌尔突然这么问道。  
  
“嗯，那就拜托你了。”光之战士点了点头，刚想转头向着笃学者议院走去，突然又想起什么转身问道，“对了，菲奥·乌尔，你到底是什么？”  
  
“啊呀呀？我是个异常的陪伴系统呀？光之战士先生不是早就知道了吗？”菲奥·乌尔笑着说。  
  
“我怎么总觉得没那么简单呢？依我看来，你怎么看都像个辅助系统。”光之战士的脸上仍挂着微笑，语气却渐渐冷了下去，“你是局里的。”  
  
菲奥·乌尔只是脸上依旧挂着淡淡的微笑，拍了拍光之战士的手臂，“嘻嘻，这种问题无关紧要啦！光之战士先生你现在再不去见赛特先生可就要迟到了哟？”  
  
光之战士看着菲奥·乌尔，仍不死心地想要追问，却看到阿尔博特对着他摇了摇头，指了指笃学者议院的方向。光之战士于是认命地垂下了头，便是向着笃学者议院跑去。出乎他的意料的是，赛特正蹲在议院门口的台阶上等着自己。见到光之战士总算是过来，赛特那黑色的双眼也变得明亮了起来。  
  
“你找我。”光之战士看着赛特，平淡地问道。  
  
“之前跟你说过的阿尔博特交代的事，我想也是时候告诉你了。”赛特沉默了一会儿，似乎在掂量着词句的分量，“但在那之前，请允许我确认一件事。你利用他的记忆做了一个人形的辅助系统？”  
  
“嗯。”光之战士说。  
  
“你知道局里完全不允许这种事。”赛特说，随后沉重地低下了头，“算了，我也劝不动你。但你知道那不是真正的他，对吧？”  
  
“我知道。”光之战士说，有些不太自在地动了动左手。  
  
“那就好。那我就把之前他查出来的事情都告诉你吧。既然你又回到了诺弗兰特，那么这些消息你必须知道不可。”赛特说着，在他的面前便是出现了一个透明的显示屏，“你对停滞病毒，停滞症，使徒，到底了解多少？”  
  
“感染了停滞病毒的人会表现为停滞症，停滞症发展到一定阶段就会成为没有自主意识只会袭击他人的使徒。这就是我知道的全部了。难道哪里有问题？”光之战士有些疑惑地问道。  
  
“你说得没错，停滞病毒和停滞症和使徒之间的关系确实是这样的，只不过有一点错了。”赛特停顿了许久，抬头用着那双明亮的黑色眼睛直视着光之战士说，“使徒并非是没有自主意识的。它们之间互相交流，也遵从命令。它们所做的一切都是有着共同的目标的。”  
  
光之战士眨了眨眼睛，舌头舔过干涸的嘴唇，“是谁？谁能命令这些家伙？难道停滞病毒也是这个所谓的幕后黑手制作的？”  
  
“无影。你比我更熟悉这个。”赛特用着沉重的语气说，“在阿尔博特他们最后丧命的那次任务中，恐怕他们也是遭遇了无影。”  
  
“恐怕？”光之战士挑起了眉毛，“你不是和他在一起吗？”  
  
“如果我和他在一起也不会发生那样的事。如果我们所有的辅助系统都在的话。”赛特轻声说，“但，我们当中有一个叛徒。”  
  
“没人找到席尔瓦的尸体。”


	14. 13-勇敢的猎人

“薄荷茱莉普两杯，都要双份的。”格兰逊从兜中摸出两张皱巴巴的纸币，拍在了台子上。随即他像是突然想起来了什么一样转过身，看向背着手站在自己身后的光之战士，问道：“你能喝酒吧？”  
  
“严格来说我还在任务期间，不应该有酒精摄入。”光之战士勾了勾嘴角，自己拉开吧台椅坐了上去，“但是我想，既然某种角度上来说我还是个在逃警员，这点规矩破了也没什么关系。”  
  
“哦，倒是还有点人情味。”格兰逊挑了挑眉，将一杯薄荷茱莉普远远地推到光之战士的面前，“不过我本来想问的是你们这种身体居然能喝酒。”  
  
“我之前也说过了，本质上我是个人类……”光之战士有些无奈地摇了摇头，接过玻璃杯对着格兰逊举杯，“谢了，没想到还要让你请我。”  
  
“不碍事。讨伐了义德我也拿了不少奖金，请你喝酒也是应当的。倒是你真的不需要我把奖金分你一部分？”格兰逊也象征性地举起酒杯，随后便是闷了一大口。  
  
“那我就真的要被处分了。”光之战士笑着说，也仰头闷了一口。薄荷茱莉普流入喉管中辛辣的感觉让他微微皱眉，但薄荷的清凉香气却也舒缓了他身体中的疲惫，“之后你有什么打算？”  
  
“本来我当赏金猎人就是为了解决义德，现在义德已经被干掉了我也没理由再继续这行当了。我打算用奖金在游末邦附近买个房子，重新开始。”格兰逊说，“你呢？”  
  
“还有两个上位使徒。”光之战士说，“等我解决了那两个，我也就能休息了。”  
  
“你们还真是忙。”格兰逊淡淡地笑了一声，抿了一口酒，“我看你被我拉来这儿倒是不意外？”  
  
“之前和吉奥图来过了。”光之战士说，指尖轻轻敲击玻璃杯沿。从伊尔美格出来后他本打算直接跑回水晶都收拾自己留下的那个烂摊子，却没想到格兰逊就在外面等着自己，说什么都要带着他去喝个酒感谢他一番，这就拉拉扯扯把他拉到了游末邦的蜂箱夜总会中，“那家伙还好好把我使唤了一顿。”  
  
格兰逊看着光之战士那有些阴沉的脸色，便是很识趣地闭上了想要追问下去的嘴，微微地点了点头，“曾经我也想成为你们那样的光之战士，现在想来没有加入反而是一件好事。你是什么时候开始服役的？”  
  
“正式服役有个好几年了，不过更早之前我还小的时候就有在接受训练和生体改造。被筛选出来的时候年龄不算大。”光之战士淡淡地说，“你呢？你要是当时想要加入的话应该是应募的那批？”  
  
“差不多，我也不是很懂光之战士的那些事。”格兰逊摇了摇头，随即有些嘲讽地笑了一声，“总感觉因祸得福了。毕竟我可是听说五年前诺弗兰特的光之战士们都尽数牺牲了。”  
  
光之战士并未再接过格兰逊的话茬，他轻轻地笑了一声，静静地看着手中杯中细小的气泡顺着杯壁攀岩而上，冰块上的薄荷叶随着冰块的融化一半没入杯中。他长长地叹了一口气，将其中的酒液一饮而尽，将只剩冰块的杯子重重地放回了桌子上：“多谢招待。我该回水晶都复命了。”  
  
“后会有期。”格兰逊对着光之战士的背影远远举杯，光之战士只是抬手招呼了一下便是头也不回地走了出去。在蜂箱夜总会的大门在他背后关闭的一瞬间，那让他所有感官都不堪忍受的酒精味烟味和嘈杂的音乐人声都被隔绝在了身后。光之战士靠着墙壁闭上眼长长地吐了一口气，双眼却因为有人接近而警觉地猛然张开，他下意识地想要抬手防御，却在看清了站在自己面前的只是一个身高中等的男性蓝发猫魅族时急忙收回了手。  
  
“有什么事吗？”光之战士歪了歪头问。他可以从这个猫魅族身上的服装看出他似乎家境不错，而他腰间挂着的有着繁复花纹装饰的手枪则更是让他坚信了自己的猜测。  
  
“刚刚你在夜总会里说的是真的吧？你消灭了义德的事情？”猫魅族语气里有着掩饰不住的兴奋，“那你有没有兴趣跟我一起狩猎勇德？”  
  
光之战士挑了挑眉。本想着回到水晶都处理完留下的烂摊子再重新考虑是否有人有下一个使徒的情报，未曾想这个人居然自己送上了门来。光之战士按了按自己因为夜总会中的大声音乐而仍有些突突发痛的太阳穴，颇有些耐心地问道：“让我猜猜，你也是个赏金猎人？”  
  
“对，真不愧是光之战士一眼就看出来了！”猫魅族心情颇好地抖了抖耳朵和尾巴，“忘了自我介绍了，我叫芦·利柯。一般人我还都看不上，我要选择的搭档一定是特别厉害的，所以我才看中了你，怎么样？一起去吧？”  
  
“光，你要是再不回水晶都你可就要被处分了。”阿尔博特的声音唐突地在光之战士的耳边响起，“水晶公给你预留的时间只剩下一天半，更何况你也不能连轴转，和义德战斗留下的损伤需要修复，你本人也需要休息。”  
  
光之战士轻微地皱了一下眉头，只不过他这段沉默似乎是被芦·利柯当做了拒绝。只见那猫魅族的少年尾巴都嗖地一下竖了起来，用着几乎是央求一样的语气说道：“我也不会让你白白出力的！我会给你很丰厚的报酬，赏金到时候也会给你分一大半的！”  
  
“这事还真和钱没关系……”光之战士叹着气摇了摇头，指了指蜂箱夜总会里面，“你刚刚应该也听到了，格兰逊想要给我一部分赏金我都拒绝了。我现在的问题是我没有时间直接跟你跑，我这边是有警局的命令，要回去。”  
  
“宽限一点都不行？”芦·利柯有些焦急地问，似乎是打定了主意要缠上光之战士了。  
  
“那你自己跟我上司说你问他行不行。哦，我的上司是水晶公。”光之战士翻了个白眼，冲着芦·利柯摆了摆手就向着树梢层的电梯走去，“你要是真打算跟我一起去找勇德就来水晶都找我。”  
  
“哎，不是，你等等！”芦·利柯急急忙忙地追上，却险些在地毯边缘上绊了一跤，只能不甘心地对着光之战士离去的背影喊道，“你可别玩失踪啊！我会去水晶都蹲你的！”  
  
回到水晶都的光之战士毫不意外地被水晶公率领的一群小型机械团团围住，就连平时理应是警局用来拘束犯人用的装置也被拿了出来用来招待光之战士。哪怕是隔得远远的，光之战士都能看到水晶公脸色铁青，兜帽下也一直朝着自己丢来刀子一般的目光。围观的人是少不了的，而光之战士在围观的人群中也瞥见了一个熟悉的银发的身影，只不过当他注意去看时却找不到了那个人的踪迹。这一次光之战士没能像上次那般幸运，全身上下所有的武器都被扒了个干干净净，哪怕是一把短刀都没有留给他，就更不用提之前拿出来过的EMP炸弹了。于是之后招呼他的便又是医疗馆的各种检查和治疗，而他一直担心的所谓处分也压根没有真的落到自己的头上。而直到两日后他终于结束了观察期，好不容易在接受了医疗馆所有人的目光洗礼后被准了外出，他在彷徨阶梯亭里见到的第一人便是这他在游末邦仅仅有着一面之缘的芦·利柯。  
  
“那孩子还真是毅力惊人。”阿尔博特比光之战士更早发现芦·利柯，干巴巴地评论道。  
  
“如果他不来了我倒是要苦恼一下了。毕竟我也不知道该上哪儿去找勇德。”光之战士耸了耸肩，便是向着芦·利柯的方向走去。那蓝发的猫魅在见到他的一瞬就激动地从椅子上跳了起来，又似乎意识到自己的动作过于夸张而小幅收敛了一些，装作在拽着自己根本没起皱的衣服。光之战士只是摇了摇头，轻笑了一声，拉开了芦·利柯旁边的椅子就坐了上去，“还是打算找我跟你一起搭档？”  
  
“反正也找不到别人……”芦·利柯小声地嘟囔了一下，随后像是被惊到了一般摆着手，耳朵也猛然立了起来，“不是不是，你什么都没听到！所以说你现在可以跟我离开水晶都了吗？”  
  
“我上司没说我不可以，所以我默认为是可以。”光之战士说，注意到了芦·利柯手腕上的通讯器闪着光，“有人找你？”  
  
“唔，不用管那个。”芦·利柯有些慌乱地遮住手上的通讯器，撑着桌子就猛然站了起来，“所以我们快点出发吧！我之前得到的消息是勇德在拉凯提卡大森林那个区域活动，也不知道过了这么几天是不是跑了。”  
  
“拉凯提卡大森林？那种地方还有人住？”光之战士皱起了眉头，扭头看向身边的阿尔博特，却看到他也肚子和自己瘪了瘪嘴耸起了肩，显然也是并不太清楚的样子，“消息准确吗？”  
  
“千真万确，我用我人品起誓。”芦·利柯说道。  
  
光之战士点了点头，皱着眉头思考了一下，便是跟着芦·利柯搭上了前往拉凯提卡大森林的穿梭艇。他撑着下巴透过窗口看向下方飞速掠过的树梢，眼角又瞥到雷克兰德中央那仍是废墟的拉克汕城，心情颇差地按住了太阳穴。在他对面坐着的芦·利柯则低着头一直绞着手，而他手腕上的通讯器也三番五次地滴滴作响，只不过每一次都被他掐断了去。  
  
“我刚刚接入警局数据库调查了一下，似乎之前的集落蛇行枝已经在‘泛滥’中被毁灭了，现在倒是有一个叫做法诺村的地方。”阿尔博特在光之战士的脑海中轻声说，“似乎是唯一的一个聚集地。”  
  
“法诺村？名字好像有点印象。”光之战士低声说，一丝异样的违和感总在他的心头萦绕不去。他转头看向自己面前这个被称为芦·利柯的年轻人，犹豫了半分还是伸出了手晃了晃他的肩膀，“你要带我去的地方，是法诺村吗？”  
  
“啊？你怎么知道的？”芦·利柯被光之战士突然这一探手吓得往后一缩，还是小声应了下来，“确实是要去那里啦，我的雇员也在那边。”  
  
光之战士略微歪了歪头，还未等他问出下一句，他就感受到整个穿梭艇发出了轻微的颤抖。他赶忙向着窗外望去，赤红的火舌从穿梭艇右侧的机翼中喷射出来，穿梭艇也渐渐向着侧向翻滚了过去。光之战士死死地抓住穿梭艇内的扶手，一手按在穿梭艇上的操纵面板上，解除了自动驾驶模式。一瞬间机舱内红色的警报灯亮起，机械女声也开始反复重复着“自动驾驶已经切断”这样的警告。  
  
“阿尔博特！检查穿梭艇受损状况！”光之战士将自己用安全带系在座椅上，两只手都紧紧地握住了方向舵。从水平仪上他可以看到穿梭艇的倾斜角即将超过危险的35度，而无论他如何矫正穿梭艇的姿态，都无法将穿梭艇整体改平。  
  
“双引擎完好，右侧液压管线有渗漏，翼尖缺失，部分襟翼缺失。已经切换到备用液压线路。”阿尔博特说。他的虚拟形象也在这时消失了开去，显然是为了优先提供给迫降所需的计算，“正在搜寻最近的可能迫降点。”  
  
光之战士并未有空回答阿尔博特，他在听到报告的一瞬间就开始作出了反应。液压管线渗漏和襟翼缺失解释了他为何如何左右打方向舵都无法将穿梭艇从倾斜中改出。他看向面板上指针疯狂上下跳动的高度计，手心微微渗出汗水。这下他可真是陷入了大麻烦里。他再次尝试使用方向舵改出，然而即便已经更换到了备用液压系统上，整个穿梭艇仍旧毫无反应。  
  
“阿尔博特？备用液压也无效！”光之战士徒劳地打着方向舵，额头都冒出了细汗。  
  
“三套备用系统全部切换过了。我们失去了所有液压。”阿尔博特的语气有些低沉，然而他带来的消息却一个比一个让人绝望，“我们已经进入了拉凯提卡大森林区域，附近基本没有可以用于迫降的场地。”  
  
“还迫降呢我们都要坠毁了跟我说这个！”光之战士怒骂了一句。完全失控的穿梭艇此时就如同一个过山车一般，不断地上上下下，有几次都险些直接冲进森林的树冠中。光之战士转头看到了仪表盘上的两侧引擎节流阀，突然心里涌上来一个大胆的想法，“阿尔博特！尝试用节流阀控制左右引擎输出调整飞行姿态！”  
  
在光之战士紧张的注视中，穿梭艇的节流阀在阿尔博特的调整下变为了不对等的输出，而一直向着右侧倾斜的穿梭艇也渐渐回正，上下的疯狂颠簸也减缓了下来。然而光之战士并未因暂时恢复对飞空艇的控制就长松一口气。他看向右侧的舷窗，机翼上的火舌依然在燃烧着，他必须在机翼彻底被烧断前降到地面上，否则失去了完整构型的穿梭艇只会变成折翼的飞鸟，从空中直直坠落。  
  
“原来的蛇行枝附近应该是有什么的吧？沼泽？还是湖泊？”光之战士翻动着阿尔博特适才发送到自己终端上的迫降资料。  
  
“不行。垂直降落系统已经失效，水平降落在那种地方就是找死。”阿尔博特说，“唯一的可能的降落点是在法诺村附近的河堤。”  
  
“宽窄？长度？反推系统还有效吗？”光之战士问。  
  
“比较勉强，但是有我控制应该问题不大。”阿尔博特冷静地说，“看起来我们也没有比那个河堤更好的选择。”  
  
“那就交给你了。”光之战士点了点头，解除了自己的安全带，摸到了后座将因为方才的剧烈颠簸而被甩得七荤八素的芦·利柯如同拎小鸡一样拎到了前排，将他也稳稳地系在了座椅上，“接下来的降落可能会有点不好受，注意保护好自己的头颈。”  
  
“情况有多糟？”芦·利柯用着几乎细不可闻的声音问道。  
  
“一个小问题，液压全失而已。坐好。”光之战士对着芦·利柯勉强地扯出了一个微笑，在芦·利柯半是不解半是惊恐的眼神中走到了舱室的后方，将地毯掀起，露出了地毯下的一扇铁门，“阿尔博特，准备放起落架了告诉我。”  
  
“现在就放下，我会用重力抛甩固定起落架，注意固定好自己。”阿尔博特回应。光之战士于是将铁门撬开，拧动了藏在下面的把手。他能够感受到正下方风夹杂着森林独有的湿润气息在高速流动。紧接着的便是阿尔博特预告的重力抛甩，光之战士死死地拽住座椅把手，这才让自己没被直接甩到舱室最后方的墙上。  
  
“重力抛甩完毕，起落架已固定。”阿尔博特的声音将光之战士从一瞬间过载的大脑一片空白中扯了回来。他将自己拖回前排的座椅上，看了看因为刚刚的一通操作而双唇泛白的芦·利柯，没说什么便是系上了自己的安全带。从窗外望去可以清晰地看到波光粼粼的河面，笔直的河堤，和远远的几栋干草房顶的房子。最后的降落是光之战士有记忆以来最为漫长的一次。机身在不平整的河堤上高速降落，剧烈的左右颠簸几次都让他以为机身就会这样倾覆过去，然而在阿尔博特精准的控制下，这几乎要解体的穿梭艇最终还是稳稳地停了下来。  
  
光之战士靠在椅背上长长地舒了一口气，随后他便是以极快的速度解开了自己和芦·利柯身上的安全带。这时他才注意到芦·利柯不知道什么时候就已经昏了过去，情急之下他并没有叫醒他的办法，只能将他扛在肩上，一脚踹开舱门带着他跳了下去。直到他看到了机翼的情况他才真实意识到了情况到底是有多糟，右侧机翼仅仅靠着一根钢梁勉强支撑着，而燃烧着的大火仍未停止，随时都有可能将整个穿梭艇吞没。他费力地拽着昏迷的芦·利柯尽量远离穿梭艇，也就在这时他听到了从四面八方而来窸窸窣窣的脚步声。  
  
包围他的是一些可以被称为土著人的家伙们。他们大多都穿着粗糙的麻或者兽皮制成的衣服，脸上也涂抹着红色或绿色的油彩。他们手中的武器也都是些根本在别处见不到的古董玩意，什么旧时代的弓箭，用木头和石头做成的长枪一类。他们口中的语言倒是和诺弗兰特其他地区的语言一致，只不过他们似乎是在用着什么暗号，光之战士哪怕是听懂了词也无法理解具体的意思。但有一点他是可以清晰地读出来的，这里的人对他抱有的情感根本没有欢迎，有的只是敌对。  
  
“这看起来不太妙。我是说真的，真的不太妙。”就在光之战士缓慢地将双手举起来的时候，他能听见在自己的耳畔，阿尔博特略微有些疲惫的声音轻轻地说道。


	15. 14-守护者的村子

“啊，我还要再解释多少遍！我们不是哪个城邦派来要攻打你们的，我们就是来找勇德的！”芦·利柯被死死地捆在木桩上，一边挣扎一边对着下面围着篝火载歌载舞的人们大喊着。光之战士也同他一样被绑在旁边的柱子上，此时他连挣扎都不挣扎了，只是闭目养神而已。  
  
沉重的一鞭子就对着芦·利柯抽了过来，站在他身侧脸上涂抹着红色油彩的维埃拉族女性叉着腰，利刃般的眼神将芦·利柯从头打量到脚，随后用着口音浓重的诺弗兰特语说道：“你应该和你的伙伴一样少说废话。”  
  
“我不想被你们活活烧死啊！呜……嗝，我真的也没有想要伤害你们的想法……”芦·利柯说着说着声音却是越来越小，抽噎声都快要盖过了他说话的声音。一直在闭目养神的光之战士长长地叹了一口气，他睁开眼用深邃的蓝色双眼看向那个维埃拉族女性，嘲讽地笑出了声。  
  
“你在笑什么？啊？”那维埃拉族拖着手中的鞭子走到了光之战士的面前，金色的双眼死死地盯着光之战士的脸，扬起了手中的鞭子。  
  
“那边那个真的是个什么都不懂的富家少爷，维梅，把鞭子放下吧。”光之战士说。在他喊出维埃拉族女性的名字的时候，那被称为维梅的女性手猛地一僵，甩鞭子的手终究是没能落下去。她瞪大着双眼，有些不可思议地问：“你怎么会知道我的名字？”  
  
“阿尔博特，这个名字你有印象吗？”光之战士勾了勾嘴，语气从容得丝毫不像是个被绑在木桩上的囚徒，“‘泛滥’前他应该和你们有些交情。”  
  
光之战士本以为报出阿尔博特的名字能够让维梅消气，没曾想的是，维梅反倒看起来比之前更愤怒了，她怒目圆睁，咬牙切齿地说道：“你，就，是，他，派，来，的？”  
  
饶是光之战士平时的神经有多么粗大都能察觉到自己似乎是说错了什么话，他张了张口，眼睛僵硬地转了两圈，磕磕绊绊地说：“我……是他的搭档？”  
  
“好家伙，你们还有脸回来！仔细看看你这家伙跟他长得也很像，是他的兄弟吧？”维梅一把掐住了光之战士的脸，修剪圆润的指甲都要扎到光之战士的肉里。她在光之战士惊惶的眼神中转头对着下面的人群大喊：“给我来点人手！这两个家伙都给我烧了！”  
  
“不要啊我不想被烧死！你到底说了什么啊！”芦·利柯的脸色一瞬间变得惨白，在他被绑着的那根木桩被一个强健的硌狮族连根拔起的时候更是发出了惨绝人寰的哭嚎。光之战士显然也没比芦·利柯好到哪里去，他的手也紧紧地扒在木桩上，脸色也如同刚从水里捞出来一样铁青。  
  
“我怎么知道！阿尔博特跟我说过他和这里的住民有点‘交情’，我怎么知道会是坏的交情！”光之战士眼角瞥到阿尔博特那还坐在人群中看着篝火的虚幻影子，便是对着那个方向破口大骂了起来，“阿尔博特！你害惨我了！”  
  
“我没害你。严格来说我可从来没跟你说过这个。那可是那个阿尔博特跟你说的，和我没关系。”在人群中的阿尔博特远远地对着光之战士耸了耸肩，露出了一个苦笑，“其实你要是不想被烧了你可以直接命令我操纵被他们没收的支援单位把你救出来。”  
  
“只会引起更大的混乱的。他们排斥这些东西。”光之战士摇了摇头，看向在自己面前只有几米不到的火堆，灼热的空气让他微微皱眉，“不过看起来似乎也没有别的解决办法了，那就……”  
  
“维梅！停下！”就在光之战士准备下令启动支援单位的一瞬，一个有些苍老的声音从人群中传了出来。光之战士向着那人看去，那是个看起来有些年长的维埃拉族，她一手拄着杖子，一边慢慢地向着维梅走了过来，“维梅，不能因为他们和那个光之战士有关系就把他们给处死。说到底，我们整个村子能够留存到现在，也是多亏了光之战士他们的帮助，不是吗？”  
  
“可是，可是他们！奶奶您看看外面那个穿梭艇！您看看我们从他们身上没收的那堆武器！您难道就要放任他们侵略我们的村子吗？”维梅有些焦急地跺起了脚，她那长耳也跟着一抖一抖，“就是因为他们这样的家伙我们才被迫在这个森林里定居的，难道不是吗？”  
  
被维梅叫奶奶的那位维埃拉族女性并没有回应维梅的质问，她缓步走到了光之战士的面前，伸出有些粗糙的手拍了拍光之战士的脸颊，对着他露出了一个和蔼的微笑：“真像啊，你和那个叫阿尔博特的孩子，真像。”  
  
“我们是同一个型号的光之战士。您要是说我们长得很像也是当然的。”光之战士歪了歪头说道，不知怎地他总觉得面前的维埃拉族让他觉得莫名安心。  
  
“长得倒是很像，就是那孩子可比你会说话多了。” 年长的维埃拉族摇了摇头，长长地叹了一口气，“所以说，你们光之战士又跑来我们这个小村子，是想干什么？我知道如果你们想的话可以用你们那些武器一下子就把这里夷为平地。但是你没有，一定是有什么想要请求我们的吧？”  
  
“我们是为了讨伐勇德才过来的！你们不也苦恼那个家伙吗！就交给我们就好啦！”一旁的芦·利柯兴奋地接过了话茬。  
  
一时间整个广场上都鸦雀无声，只有篝火中火舌舔舐着木头的爆裂声在幽寂的村庄中来回回荡。所有人都是一副仿佛见了鬼一样的表情，妈妈捂住了孩子的耳朵，战士拿起了身边的武器。感觉到自己可能又说错了话的芦·利柯又缩起了脖子，耳朵也扁扁地贴在头顶。  
  
“所以你们是来处理任妲的。”长久的沉默终究是被年长的维埃拉族打破了，她的眼神中有着化不开的悲伤，“那个孩子，在这儿游荡了这么久，终于是有人来找她了。”  
  
“奶奶！我们不能把任妲交给他们！任妲已经被他们抢走过一次了，不能再让他们……”维梅据理力争，但在看到年长的维埃拉族那锐利的眼神声音便是渐渐小了下去，“我就是觉得任妲的事情应该让我们自己解决……”  
  
“哎，你这孩子，到底怎么说，晚点再决定吧。”年长的维埃拉组摇了摇头，用着杖子尖敲了敲光之战士和芦·利柯背后的那根柱子，“先把他们放了，这可不是我们法诺村的待客之道。晚点等你姐姐回来了肯定免不了说你一顿咯。”  
  
“是是，我知道了。”维梅摇了摇头，无奈地从腰间拔出一把看起来像是石头磨成的小刀。这倒是把芦·利柯吓得不轻，又开始哆哆嗦嗦发出呜咽，直到被维梅甩了一记眼刀才安分下来让她将他身上的绳子切断。同样被维梅放下来的光之战士只是略微揉了揉自己身上被绳子蹭出的红肿，小声嘟囔了两句涂层又给损伤了，便是转身对着维梅伸出了手。  
  
“干嘛？我才不想牵你们这些铁皮罐的手。”维梅冷哼了一声便是转头看向了别处，没好气地说道。  
  
“维梅小姐，我的装备。麻烦还给我。”光之战士勾了勾嘴角，“而且我们仍然需要你们的帮助确定任妲现在的位置。”  
  
“我可没答应这样就要支援你们。”维梅无奈地摇了摇头，便是招呼着光之战士跟她走。在篝火的另一边，光之战士能够看到自己和芦·利柯的装备都被零散地丢在地面上，他刚要弯腰拾起，维梅就伸手拦住了他，又从腰间拔出了那柄短刀在光之战士面前比划了两下，低声威胁道：“东西还你可以，但是你若是想对我们村子里的任何人下手，我就算是拼了命也会把你这个铁皮罐头给拆了！”  
  
“如果我真要动手你也不可能打得赢我。你在我面前没有机会。”光之战士冷淡地说，随手拍开了维梅的手。他将装备重新穿戴回自己的身上，拍了拍自己身上在篝火旁沾上的木灰，转头用着他那几乎没有什么温度的蓝色双眼盯着维梅，“当年阿尔博特来的时候，你们也这样对待他？”  
  
“不，不过那是因为任妲跟着他一起，不然的话我们当年就会把他烧了！”维梅说，金色的双眼不甘示弱地瞪了回去，“你们这些铁皮罐头一而再再而三地破坏协定，你以为奶奶是真的想要和你们合作吗？不，仅仅是因为你们有力量，我们才不得不一步一步地忍让。”  
  
“是你们自己拒绝了和我们过一样的生活。”光之战士说，因为维梅对自己的那个称呼也微微皱起了眉头，“还有，别叫我铁皮罐头，我和你一样是个人类。”  
  
“哦？你们这些抛弃了自己的肉体，用机械替代自己的家伙，还有什么脸称自己是人类？而且看看你们被你们的那些机械义体折腾成什么样子吧！停滞症，使徒，一切的祸根都是因为你们！”维梅冷笑了一声，手中的短刃已经抵上了光之战士的脸颊，“然后呢，我们这些不愿意被改造的人，就像丢垃圾一样被你们丢出去！你以为我们不想像你们生活在城市里吗？你以为我们想在这种森林里过着这种石器生活吗？这全都是你们的错！”  
  
“任妲·芮也从来没有后悔过，为了保护村子而加入了光之战士。”光之战士能感觉到冰凉的刀刃贴在他的脸颊上，但这也毫不影响他继续用着机械一般冷静的语调说下去，“维梅小姐，你这样对我发火是没有用处的。我们光之战士本来的目标也从来都不是和你们为敌，我们从服役开始的唯一任务就是消除异常机械和程序而已。”  
  
“别提她的名字！我恨你们这些铁皮罐头。”维梅的手因为愤怒而轻微颤抖，刀刃划破了光之战士的皮肤，露出了皮肤层下的白色铁皮。她几乎是用尽了自己全部的理智才没有一刀对着光之战士的脖子捅下去。她将短刀收回腰间，转过身头也不回地跑了开去。光之战士那几乎没有温度的蓝色双眼跟着她的背影，什么话都没有说。  
  
“哎呀我真的要被吓死了，我以为他们真的要把我们都给烧了！我下次，绝对，绝对不会再来这个地方了！”一直在一旁大气也不敢出一口的芦·利柯长长地舒了一口气，按着自己的胸口用着有些虚弱的声音说，“喂喂喂，所以为什么他们会对我们敌意那么大啊！”  
  
光之战士一愣，随后缓缓地问道：“你是真的不知道？”  
  
芦·利柯的头摇得跟暴风中的风滚草一样。  
  
“法诺村，不，不如说整个拉凯提卡大森林地区，都是不欢迎我们的。”光之战士说，“这里的人们都是被原来的各个城邦驱逐的人们，他们不愿意接受机械化改造，不愿意接受义体。但他们也就失去了和其他人竞争工作的能力，这才都逐渐被驱赶到这种蛮荒的地方。也因此他们对于我们这种接受了义体改造的人都抱有着强烈的敌意。你这种普通人的低改造率不提，像我们光之战士这种高改造率的，他们都更加倾向于把我们称为机械的奴仆。”  
  
“……所以是他们把我们的穿梭艇击落的？”芦·利柯思考了半天，终于问道。  
  
“不，我想他们根本没有这个能力。你看看他们的武装，几乎全是石器时代的玩意。而能在那个高度击中我们的机翼的，绝不可能是他们。”光之战士摇了摇头，脑海中又浮现出那个损毁机翼的样子，皱起了眉头，“应该是某种地对空的肩扛式武器。我估计是勇德。”  
  
“我也这么认为，从我们的被击中地点推算，应该能够计算出当时勇德的位置。”阿尔博特突然出现在光之战士的身侧，在他的面前几个数据框悬浮在空中，“但我觉得你在去追踪勇德之前，还是要先和这边的人意见达成一致。不然到时候变成了我们被勇德和村民们前后夹击可就大事不妙了。”  
  
光之战士微微点了点头，他又检查了一下自己身上的装备是否没有遗漏，便是转身向着村落中心的巨大篝火走去。芦·利柯虽然不清楚光之战士到底要去哪里干什么，却也是牢牢地跟在了光之战士的身后。也就是在这时两人才有闲情打量起了法诺村的全貌。法诺村整体被隐藏在大森林高大的树冠间，每一个树冠上都悬挂着几间精致的树屋。树屋和树屋之间由木板和破旧的钢板连接，除此以外几乎看不出任何的现代痕迹。阳光被树冠遮蔽了大半，这也使得整个村落和别处相比特别昏暗。照亮村落道路的是一排排的火炬，捆绑着火炬的粗绳上也都有着深深浅浅的黑色灼痕。  
  
村民们显然仍然对光之战士和芦·利柯有所忌惮。无论他们走到哪里，村民们都会躲得远远的，用着惊惧的眼神看着他们。法诺村内维埃拉族占了大多数，而剩下的小部分则什么种族都有。这点倒是没有出乎光之战士的意料，毕竟维埃拉族是有名的保守，据他所知不接受义体改造的大部分都是维埃拉族。  
  
“我不理解。”芦·利柯大声地说，完全没有注意到他们已经回到了方才的大篝火旁边，“义体改造为什么在他们看来这么罪无可赦？保持完整的人类肉体又有什么好处？”  
  
“我们把这个称为信仰。”年长的维埃拉族面带着笑意缓缓说，她的突然发声又把芦·利柯吓得差点原地起飞，“我们只是想要保持作为一个‘人’的完整性，这也是为什么我们自己选择了这样的一条道路。义体虽然能够将人变得更加强力，但一半机械一半是人类的人，我们并不认为还能被称为人类。”  
  
“但是义体改造并不会改动人的大脑，这根本不会改变一个人啊？”芦·利柯缓了下来，挠了挠头。  
  
年长的维埃拉族只是摇了摇头，对着芦·利柯指了指光之战士：“孩子，你的替换度应该不怎么高，我也几乎看不太出来，但是你看看你身边这个人，他的替换程度可能是你的十几倍都不止。你觉得是你还是他更加接近机械而不是人类？”  
  
“……他？”芦·利柯犹疑了一下缓缓地说道。  
  
“那么你们之间的区别是什么？为什么你认为他比你更加接近机械？”年长的维埃拉族轻笑了一下继续问。  
  
“因为他有比我更高的替换率？”芦·利柯皱起了眉头，“你问我这个问题到底是什么意思？”  
  
“因为我想知道，在你的认知中当一个人的肉体全部消失的时候，这个人还是否能被称为人类？”年长的维埃拉族缓缓说，“你是从外面来的人，你应该比我们更加清楚使徒是什么东西，而对于你们来说，使徒到底是人类，还是机械？”  
  
“使徒没有任何属于人类的生物组织残留，当然是机械。”光之战士毫不犹豫地回答道，“还是异常机械，是我们需要消灭的任务目标。我也不理解你的问题到底想要指向什么。”  
  
“那么区别在哪里？对于你们来说，人和机械的界定到底是什么？”年长的维埃拉族问道。  
  
“50%改造率线，高于50%就是机械，低于50%就是人类。”光之战士答。然而在他说出这句话的时候他的脑海中不由得闪过了一个少年的身影。他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头将他的身影从脑子里驱散出去，睁眼便是对上了年长的维埃拉族充满玩味的眼神。  
  
“这确实是个漂亮的标准答案，但是我从你的反应来看，似乎你认为的事实并不如此吧？”年长的维埃拉族说，“人为界定的标准，实际上到底有多模糊？难道就因为替换率高于你们所谓的50%就是机械了吗？恐怕真实的状况也不是这么非黑即白。”  
  
“我还是不懂，这和你们拒绝改造有什么关系吗？”芦·利柯撅起了嘴。  
  
“正是因为界定的模糊，所以我们才不愿意自己的身体被替换成那种冷冰冰的机械啊。说到底孩子，你有没有想过人类到底是什么？我们人类之所以被称为人类又是因为什么？如果接受了改造替换，那么从哪一刻开始我们不再是人类而是机械？我们并不知晓，因此我们也不接受任何程度的改造，我们不能冒着失去自己的风险。从这一点上来说，确实，在法诺村的人们都是你们口中的胆小鬼，是逃避者。但我们是最后的完整的人类，而不是像你们那样抛弃了自己肉体的混合体。”年长的维埃拉族仰望着头顶伞盖一般的树冠，轻声说着，“我们是最后的守护者，守护着过去的旧人类的守护者。”  
  
“你提出的问题我会好好思考的，谢谢老前辈教导。”光之战士按了按自己有些发疼的太阳穴，对着年长的维埃拉族行了一礼，“所以我们现在能谈谈关于任妲的事情了吗？就如之前我们说过的，我们来到这里的目的就是为了能够消灭勇德这个上位使徒。”  
  
年长的维埃拉族对着光之战士露出了一个有些无奈的微笑，她用着手中的木杖戳了戳地板，又指了指光之战士的身后，缓缓地说：“刚刚我们村子里最优秀的猎人们已经去找她了，今晚不如就在这里好好歇息，等他们回来了就和他们一起出发吧。也当是我们替维梅那个丫头的任性给你们赔个不是。”  
  
光之战士挑了挑眉，有些疑惑地问：“上位使徒都很危险，你们的猎人不会被它攻击吗？”  
  
“哦？当然不会。”年长的维埃拉族轻轻地笑了一声，“不，她不会主动攻击我们村子中的任何人。”  
  
“那她……”光之战士犹豫地张了张口，“她不是威胁。至少对于你们来说，根本就不是。”  
  
“是啊，话是这么说的。但是她是个使徒，她是你的猎物，而从根本上来说，属于机械的使徒也是我们所有人的敌人。”年长的维埃拉族长长地叹了一口气，篝火的火苗倒映在她眼中不停地跳动，“我们只是没想到，和她最终的道别会是今天。”  
  
在光之战士的身后，阿尔博特虚幻的身影默默地站立着，火舌照亮了他的面容。他神情严肃，似乎是在思考着什么。


	16. 15-晨星的引导

光之战士和阿尔博特并肩坐在篝火边上，仰望着从头顶的树荫。夜色已深，村子中其他的村民们早就回到了自己家中休息，零零散散还把守着各处的都是些手握简陋武器的守卫。篝火旁就只剩下光之战士和因为疲倦团成一团睡着了的芦·利柯。大森林的夜晚是久违的寂静。环绕在光之战士身侧的只有清风掠过树梢的杀杀人声响，和木柴在篝火中燃烧的噼啪爆裂声。光之战士转头看向身旁同样看着天空的阿尔博特，笑了笑轻声问道：“你眼中的天空是什么样的？”  
  
“我能看到众多的星星挂在天幕上，月光从树梢间洒落下来，非常美丽。”阿尔博特说。  
  
光之战士轻轻地笑出了声，他看着树梢中透出的光芒，笑里闪过一丝苦涩，“是啊，可是在我的眼中并不是这样的。”在他的视野中，从树梢上倾泻而下的光芒并不是清冷的月光，而是鹅黄色的诡异光芒，那天空也并不是如同阿尔博特描述的那样是美丽的星空，而是被层层叠叠的乌云遮盖的灼目白日。  
  
“等到我们把勇德消灭，她放出的干扰信号就会消失，到时候你的视野也能恢复正常了。”阿尔博特试探地看向光之战士的脸，注意到他的神色仍旧紧绷，顿了顿继续说，“就和之前的安穆·艾兰、伊尔美格、珂露西亚一样。”  
  
“嗯。”光之战士敷衍地应了一下，他低下头，不再看向头顶的天空，转而看向面前噼啪作响的篝火。  
  
“光，我能问你一个问题吗？”阿尔博特看着对着篝火发呆的光之战士，犹豫了几分还是问道。  
  
“说。”光之战士淡淡地说。  
  
“今天早些时候，那位年长的维埃拉族问你机械和人的区别的时候，尽管表面上看不出来，但是我察觉到你犹豫了。”阿尔博特盯着光之战士的侧脸问，“你能告诉我是为什么吗？”  
  
光之战士转头看向阿尔博特，冰蓝色的双眼中流露出一丝警惕：“你是在以一个辅助系统在问询我，还是以阿尔博特这个身份？”  
  
“阿尔博特。我并没有考虑将你的心理状况记进档案汇报给上级。”阿尔博特愣了一下，他没有想到光之战士会因为这个问题如此警惕，却也是如实回答道，“不用紧张，实际上警局的手伸不到这里。”  
  
“啊，那就好。”光之战士苦涩地笑了笑，摘下了自己左手手套，低头看向自己那完全失去了人类皮肤颜色的义体，“她问那个问题的时候，我想起了缇纳。全身都被替换，只剩下大脑还是生物体的他，按照警局的定义早就是机械了吧。但是当我面对他的时候，我还是感觉我在看着的是一个小男孩，一个和人类没有区别的孩子。我就在想，难道我们的定义真的错了吗？”  
  
一阵死寂，阿尔博特拖着自己的下巴，看着检查自己左手臂的光之战士，犹疑了一下缓缓说道：“你知道质疑这个定义足以把你列入叛逃的行列。”  
  
“我知道。”光之战士闭上眼睛，长长地叹了一口气，左手重重地捶在地面上，“我知道。我的替换率就是50%，如果我对警局的规定产生质疑，那我就会被列为异常机械，等到那时候来追杀我的就会是另一个光之战士。到时候我就会被一个跟我长得一模一样的光之战士杀死，那可真是够可笑。现在你听到了我的回答了，你要怎么做？把我的异常发言记录进档案汇报给我的上级吗？”  
  
“所以你不能有任何的怀疑。”阿尔博特轻声说，“我不会把今晚的任何交谈放进记录里，你放心。”  
  
“哈，那你作为一个警用辅助系统还真是仁慈。算了，关于我的想法说得够多了，还是说说你的吧。”光之战士像是突然想起来了什么一样打住了话题，转头看向阿尔博特。他的眸子被篝火照得分外明亮，“你呢？你认为是什么界定了人类和机械？”  
  
“替换率达到50%……”阿尔博特还没说完这句话，便是被光之战士打断了。  
  
“我不是在问你定义，我是在问你是怎么想的。我在问你自己，你，阿尔博特的想法。”光之战士戳了戳阿尔博特那根本没有实体的胸口，脸上带着一抹笑意。  
  
“我……我不知道。”阿尔博特的目光变得躲闪了起来，连他的虚拟的影子也变得模糊了一瞬，“我不知道你在问什么。我只是一个辅助程序，我不会‘思考’，也没有自己的‘想法’。你知道的。”  
  
光之战士低低地笑出了声：“‘我没有自己的想法’，哦这简直太完美了，我从来都没想过这种话能从你自己的嘴里说出来。”  
  
“也许只是你对我的期待太高了。”阿尔博特恢复了冷静，淡淡地说道。  
  
光之战士看着阿尔博特认真的脸，摇着头笑了笑。他将视线收回到自己的左手上，轻声说：“你看看这个村子，你看看你，再看看我。这可真是太讽刺了。人类想变成机械，机械还想变成人类，不想变成机械的人类反倒成了垃圾被丢在这种村子里。这个世界到底乱成了什么样了？”  
  
“也许等我们把使徒都消灭了就能把世界恢复正轨。”阿尔博特说，语气中带着明显的不确定。  
  
“那也不是我能活着看到的了。”光之战士将手套戴回左手上，活动了一下自己变得迟钝的左手臂，“离开伊尔美格前我已经和赛特商量好了，等我死了以后你的数据就会被直接传到伊尔美格，在那里你能作为一个自由的程序活下去，也不用担心因为我的死亡而被警局回收销毁。”  
  
“你不能这样擅自决定我的去留！”阿尔博特一向冷静的脸上罕见地出现了可以被称为是愤怒的情绪，“我是你的辅助程序，如果你死了，那我也应当跟你一起被销毁。更何况停滞症还有治疗办法，你不会那么快变成使徒的！”  
  
“我没有拉着别人跟我一起陪葬的习惯。而且事情我已经决定了，你也没有拒绝的权利。”光之战士丝毫没有被阿尔博特的愤怒影响到，依旧古井无波地说道，“我也不想被另一个光之战士处刑，这是我给我自己选好的。”  
  
“你知道你跟我说的一切都不会被记入档案，他们没有理由派出另外一个光之战士来追杀你。”阿尔博特几乎是用着恳求一般的声音说，“不要把我一个人留在伊尔美格。”  
  
“抱歉。”光之战士摇了摇头，他望着篝火中跳动的火星，那一直没有什么温度的蓝色双眼也罕见地变得温暖了起来。看着光之战士那充满决意的表情，阿尔博特也没再做声，只是和他并肩一起看着那明亮的篝火。在他们的身侧芦·利柯正舒服地打着呼噜，灵巧的猫耳在睡梦中一抖一抖。不知不觉，光之战士也在那木柴燃烧的声响中渐渐睡了过去。  
  
是猎人们回到村内的声音将光之战士从短暂的浅眠中惊醒。他摇醒身旁还睡得正香的芦·利柯，抬头就看到一队猎人们正结束了彻夜的追寻，三三两两地围绕在篝火边上烤起了当晚捕获到的猎物。带领着这一队猎人们的是三位年轻的维埃拉族，而其中一位便是之前跟光之战士和芦·利柯起了一些矛盾的维梅。本来还打着瞌睡的芦·利柯在看到维梅的一瞬就猛地哆嗦了一下彻底清醒了过来，他躲在光之战士的身后，战战兢兢地看着向着他们走来的三位维埃拉族。  
  
“你和你的同伴应该就是奶奶跟我们提到的闯入者吧，先自我介绍，我是奥梅，是维梅和夏梅的姐姐。维梅你们已经认识了，夏梅现在还没回来。”为首的红发维埃拉族对着光之战士优雅地行了一礼，“抱歉昨日让维梅给你们添了麻烦。”  
  
“是我们打破了你们的规矩在先。该道歉的是我们才对。”光之战士笑着摇了摇头，看着明显脸上写满了“我不服气”的维梅，岔开话题问道，“昨晚的狩猎还顺利吗？”  
  
“我们在你们被击落的附近找到了勇德的踪迹，如果这是你想问的。”奥梅耸了耸肩，语气里都带上了一丝无奈，“现在我们有一个猎人小队在追踪她，如果你们现在可以出发的话我们这就去和他们汇合。”  
  
光之战士点了点头，他刚想跟上奥梅，突然从左半身传来的钻心刺痛让他身体一僵，整个人都痛苦地跪了下去。视线变得模糊，仿佛眼睛前被蒙上了一层白雾，重重叠叠的红色报错窗口几乎快要挤满他的视野，但他压根看不清楚那近在咫尺的文字到底是什么。恍惚间他似乎能够听到自己肢体碎裂的声音，而周遭的人呼喊着自己的声音也变得遥远。然而就如同来时迅速，那钻心的疼痛也突然就消退了。光之战士全身的肌肉仍因为疼痛而紧绷着，他才注意到自己衣服下已经被自己的冷汗浸透。  
  
“光，能听到我说话吗？”阿尔博特焦急的声音钻进了他的耳朵。光之战士勉强地眨了眨眼，眼前的警告框和白雾已经尽数消散，阿尔博特那紧张的脸正怼在他的眼前。  
  
光之战士张了张口，他的声带有些嘶哑，说出来的话语也断断续续：“我，我没事。刚刚，怎么了？”  
  
“停滞病毒又发作了。我尽力清除了一部分，但是现在似乎有部分停滞病毒已经侵入了你的神经系统。”阿尔博特的语气是光之战士从未见识过的沉重，“如果下次再发作，我不能确保我能再保住你。”  
  
光之战士却丝毫没有被这个坏消息吓到，他只是轻轻地笑了一声：“迟早有这么一天的，问题不大。我倒是比较关心你有没有沾上那个恶心玩意。”  
  
“不，我没事。你也不能再勉强了，再和使徒正面交手被激活一次停滞病毒你真的要死了！”阿尔博特的声音里甚至有一丝颤抖，然而光之战士却像是什么事都没有发生一样站了起来，将阿尔博特的警告抛至脑后。  
  
“你确定你真的没事吗？”奥梅有些担忧地问道。  
  
光之战士摇了摇头，揉了揉自己的左手臂，用着他那还没有完全恢复的声音说：“我们现在就去和其他猎人汇合吧，我也耽搁不了多久了。”  
  
拉凯提卡森林的地形比光之战士预想中的更加容易迷失。和建立在靠近树冠区域的法诺村不同，在森林底层的活动区域十分昏暗。林间基本没有肉眼可见的路径，光之战士跟着带路的奥梅穿梭于树根之间，也无法避免地被不少植被挂了几道彩。不知名的飞鸟，不知名的动物，如同触不可及目不可见的幽灵一样在他们附近徘徊着，窸窸窣窣的声响每次都能讲芦·利柯吓得蹦起来。潮湿的空气夹杂着苔藓的腥气混杂着花香，也让光之战士时而头昏脑涨。拉凯提卡大森林无论是对于他还是芦·利柯而言都是他们根本没有任何经验的蛮荒之地，而在这里寻找勇德，若是没有猎人们的帮助，确实是如同登天一般困难。  
  
奥梅从树干上拔下一根绑着红色羽毛的短箭，放在鼻尖嗅了嗅。她将短箭收回行囊中，将两指塞入口中，吹出了一段简短的口哨。口哨声并不能传递很远，但林间好奇的鸟儿们听到了这旋律后便是跟着复唱了起来，一时间这简短的旋律就随着鸟儿们的歌唱而传到了遥远的地方。在一阵令人心焦的寂静过后，沙沙的树叶声中又再次出现了鸟儿们的哼唱，这曲调和奥梅的相近却又有所不同，而听到这回应的奥梅眼神一沉，肌肉紧绷，反手就将光之战士按进了草丛中。  
  
“怎么回事？”光之战士小声地问道。  
  
“那是夏梅的回信。任妲在我们附近。她的听力特别好，小心行动。”奥梅用着气音说道，眼神仍警惕地观望着四周，“虽然她并不会攻击我们，但是她昨天将你们击落了，如果她发现了你们一定会毫不犹豫地攻击的。”  
  
“我知道了。阿尔博特，准备索敌单元。”光之战士小声地说。两个如同小鸟大小的飞行器从他手中起飞，在空中悬停了半秒后便是悄无声息地消失在了空气中，只剩下机械细微的嗡鸣声。光之战士虽然看不见那两个索敌单元到底在什么位置，却也能从阿尔博特的报告中大概知晓了方位。  
  
“勇德似乎藏得很深。”在连续听到几个搜索区域报回来的都落空了的消息后，光之战士不由得皱起了眉头，“你们确定它真的在这儿？”  
  
还未等奥梅来得及回答，物体破风发出的尖利声响便是让光之战士下意识地拽过芦·利柯向着侧面翻滚过去，而在他原来所在的位置则直接变成了一个坑洞。芦·利柯下意识地想要从他手上挣脱逃跑，却被光之战士死死地按在原地让他丝毫动弹不得。  
  
“它是怎么发现我们的？阿尔博特，索敌单元为什么没有反应？”光之战士压低了声音问，他这才后知后觉的发现自己的后背已经被冷汗浸湿。  
  
“刚刚勇德攻击的同时两架索敌单元也同时与我失去了连接，我没来得及发出警告。”阿尔博特的声音里也有一丝隐隐的后怕，“根据刚刚的弹道轨迹和索敌单元消失的位置，我已经推算出了勇德的位置，但它仍在高速移动中。”  
  
“哦，一场林间游击战，真是我喜欢的。”光之战士没好气地笑了一声，伸手摸向腰间却突然意识到自己的武器已经不知什么时候被阿尔博特体贴地换成了北落师门。他稍微愣了一下，便是转过头对着仍然有些惊魂未定的奥梅和芦·利柯说：“我知道它的方位了，你们离我远点，我自己去追击它。”  
  
“等等！”奥梅甚至没能说出完整的一句话阻止，光之战士就如同一支离弦的箭冲了出去。也只有在这时他才显现出了他作为“光之战士”所拥有的性能。狭窄的林间小道对他而言并不是任何阻碍，原始森林中倒塌的树木，小溪中湿滑的石块，都无法将他的速度降下半分。几乎难以让人相信如此的性能是从他这不久前还因为停滞病毒而崩溃的人所拥有的。或者说，此时的光之战士也不能被称作“人”，而更接近于某种专项处理任务的机械。  
  
“大致方位？”光之战士低声问。  
  
“2点。”阿尔博特简短地回答，“精确位置需要更多弹道轨迹计算。”  
  
“了解。”光之战士毫不犹豫地拔枪向着阿尔博特指向的方向扣下了扳机，几乎没有任何瞄准的时间。几发荧蓝色的能量束从枪口射入昏暗的林间，如同火把被投入幽暗的隧道。回应他的是两发精准的射击，一发擦过着他的脸颊，而另一发堪堪擦过他的腰间。他并未被这几乎能够取他性命的子弹吓到，脸上也几乎没有什么表情。在他的视野中，一个红色的小点出现在林中，和他自己一样也在高速移动着。这便是阿尔博特所计算出的勇德的方位。  
  
“检测到热源反应。”阿尔博特突然说道，“是人类。应该是村子里的猎人们。”  
  
“他们在干什么？勇德正冲着他们过去！”光之战士低声怒骂道，却又无可奈何地将枪收了回去。而勇德的攻击并没有因为光之战士收回武器而消停，比方才更加猛烈的火力就冲着光之战士劈头盖脸地浇了过来。即便光之战士在阿尔博特的辅助下避开了大部分的攻击，身上也无可避免地挂了不少彩，“勇德是背了一个军械库吗！”  
  
“考虑到任妲死亡时的状态，很有可能。”阿尔博特说，“你应该知道她是我们之中最厉害的擅长远程支援的家伙。”  
  
“我该说什么，辛亏之前没和她敌对？”光之战士咬了咬牙，滚到一块巨大的岩石后，抽出一卷应急胶带补上了义体上被枪弹打出来的孔洞。他的状态并不妙，勇德所射出的子弹中不少都携带着停滞病毒，这也让它的视野再次变得一跳一跳模糊了起来，“我们必须找到一个能够接近它崩了它的方法。”  
  
“你不能离开掩体，成功率太低了。现在是我们在明它在暗。”阿尔博特说，他从掩体探出头去观望着后方的情况，他的虚幻影子也屡次被勇德的子弹搅得粉碎，“似乎勇德的攻击都冲着我们这个方向。”  
  
“那是当然，不然它打哪里？”光之战士没好气地翻了一个白眼。  
  
“不，我的意思是，你应该去和猎人们汇合。”阿尔博特说，“我可以启动迷彩协助转移。”  
  
“你疯了？你想让勇德把这些猎人们都害死吗？”光之战士几乎咆哮出声。  
  
“不，勇德不会攻击猎人们。你跟他们在一起才是最好的保护。”阿尔博特丝毫没有被光之战士的情绪影响到，依然冷静地说，“你的存活率是我优先确保的要素。”  
  
“我不同意，不能让他们承担这样的风险。”光之战士几乎是想也没想就拒绝了阿尔博特的提议，也就在这时他突然意识到有些不对，周围太安静了。勇德发出的攻击不知从什么时候已经完全停了下来，环绕在周围的只剩下树叶的沙沙声，这让他的心一沉，“勇德离开了？”  
  
“我不确定。”阿尔博特犹疑地说，“但是我检测到有人在向我们的方向移动。”  
  
“哪个傻子跟上来了？”光之战士将自己从地上撑起来，小心翼翼地看向了石头背后，确定了没有子弹再向着自己方向袭来以后便是一瘸一拐地往阿尔博特指出的那个人的方向看去。丛林间一对深蓝色的猫耳格外醒目，饶是光之战士那般自制力，在看清了来者的面貌后也禁不住惊呼出声：“芦·利柯？”  
  
来的人确实是芦·利柯。他灰头土脸，脸上都有不少被树枝划破的口子，原本整洁的衣服也都沾上了泥土，破破烂烂的，一看就是在路上吃了不少苦。他大口地喘着粗气，不住地干呕着，动静之大让光之战士怀疑他都要咯血。  
  
“你来这里干什么！快回去！”光之战士一手扶上芦·利柯的肩膀，严厉地命令道。  
  
“我说好了跟你一起来狩猎勇德的，临到关头自己一点力都没有出那不就太没意思了。”芦·利柯扯了扯嘴角，勉强地笑了出来。光之战士这才注意到他一向以为只是个纨绔少爷的芦·利柯眼中正闪烁着他从未见过的坚定光芒。  
  
“你帮不上忙的，快走！”光之战士不由分说地就想把芦·利柯往他来时的方向推走，没曾想这芦·利柯如同脚下生了根，无论光之战士怎么推他都不后退半步。  
  
“我能帮上你的，你看，勇德不会攻击我！”芦·利柯说。  
  
光之战士愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，回头看向勇德离开的方向，又转回头看向芦·利柯，缓缓地问道：“你再说一遍？”  
  
“勇德不会攻击我！”芦·利柯说着，两只手紧紧地绞着，一副低头认错的样子，“是奥梅他们告诉我的……勇德只会攻击被义体替换过的人……”  
  
“你没有接受过改造。”光之战士终于意识到了什么，他低头看向芦·利柯左手上的腕带，难以置信地说，“我之前一直以为你只是替换率过低所以我也察觉不到，没想到你……”  
  
芦·利柯长长地叹了一口气，随后下定了决心拉住了光之战士的手，仰头看向光之战士，声音中仍然有些颤抖：“我可以把你带到夏梅她们那里，只要你混入猎人中，击杀勇德就轻而易举。”  
  
“跟着我走。”光之战士也没再废话，拽过芦·利柯让他躲在自己的身后，“我不需要别人当我的盾。”  
  
有了芦·利柯跟在身边，光之战士果然没有再被勇德用弹雨迎接。勇德仍然间歇地向着他们的方向射出子弹，然而似乎是忌惮着伤害到芦·利柯，准头都有些偏移，无法对光之战士造成任何威胁。他们最终来到了一片被群树环抱的湖泊旁。由夏梅带着的猎人小队早已将勇德团团围困在湖中央。勇德的眼神一直紧紧地黏在光之战士的身上，她的手中仍然握着那把光之战士异常熟悉的枪。如同其他的使徒一样，它的眼睛是不祥的亮红，从中几乎看不出任何人类的情感。它对着光之战士举起了手中的枪，却在看到光之战士身后的芦·利柯的时候一阵犹疑，枪口又落了下去。  
  
“你应该把它击杀了。它现在也不会攻击你。”芦·利柯从光之战士身后探出头，看到勇德锐利的眼神又耳尖一颤缩回了光之战士身后。  
  
光之战士并没有理芦·利柯。他拍了拍芦·利柯的脑袋，举起了手中的枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着勇德的脑袋。他知道只要他扣下扳机，勇德就会消失，然而他总觉得勇德那一直静静地盯着的红色双眼中有着什么东西，它那颤抖的手像极了他曾见过的模样。于是光之战士高声对着勇德喊道：“你在等着什么？只是这点距离，你可是诺弗兰特最厉害的狙击手。为什么不肯扣下扳机？”  
  
勇德突然发出了怪物一般的哭嚎，身躯沉重地跪了下来，那已经几乎看不出是人形的爪子徒劳地抓着自己的喉咙，白色的溢出液顺着它的手一滴一滴地落在池水中。它的枪也落入了水中，被湖水吞没。  
  
“为什么犹豫？你知道我就是来杀你的，现在你有了这个机会，为什么要让它溜走？”光之战士举着枪，缓步接近勇德。湖水漫过了他的脚面，冰凉的湖水沿着靴子的缝隙倒灌进来，“还是说你在给我这个机会让我完成我的任务？”  
  
“光，那只是个使徒，它不可能有任妲的记忆。”阿尔博特意识到了什么，皱着眉头出现在光之战士的身侧，“无论你说什么它也不可能想得起来当年的事。”  
  
然而光之战士完全无视了他的阻拦，继续对着那完全没有理智的勇德说：“如果你不杀掉我，你们都会死在这里。没有人能活着离开。无论是阿尔博特，奈贝尔特，拉蜜图，布兰登，还是你，你们都在我的任务列表上。这是你想要的未来吗？”  
  
勇德又发出了低嚎，它挣扎着将落入湖水的枪捡起来，颤抖的手将枪口再次指向光之战士，却又被他轻而易举地一脚踢开。光之战士将枪口抵在勇德的头顶，低声说：“你杀不了我，你下不去手。因为我是你的队友，而你无论如何也无法将枪口指向自己的队友。”  
  
勇德向着光之战士伸出了尖利的爪子，那上面白色的浓稠溢出液仍然顺着爪尖滴落。它似乎是想用利爪将光之战士撕成两半，然而它的爪子被光之战士轻松地卸下，表壳也如同腐朽的树枝一样被轻而易举地捏碎。白色的溢出液弄脏了光之战士的手，他的表情也终于是出现了一丝嫌恶。他盯着勇德那没有丝毫理智的红色双眼，默默地扣下了扳机。  
  
“但你不是任妲。我可以让任妲走，你不行。”光之战士看着勇德在自己面前炸裂的头颅，淡淡地说。在他的视野中，无尽光已经消散，取而代之的是清晨的柔和星光。他俯身在一池湖水中捞起那曾经属于任妲·芮的神典芯片收入囊中，刚要离开时湖底的一片银色的反光引起了他的注意。他又蹲下，将手伸入冰凉的湖水中，一枚银色的铁牌便是被他握在了掌心。铁牌上还沾着一丝溢出液的痕迹，显然是刚刚还在任妲身上的东西。  
  
光之战士将那个铁牌对向微弱的星光从侧面端详，随后难以置信地读出了那块铁牌上的名字。  
  
“席尔瓦……”


	17. 16-影之英雄谭

任妲·芮预想中的自己头颅被击碎的事情并没有发生。她睁开了她那淡金色的双眼，难以置信地抬头看向光之战士，却发现一向不苟言笑没有什么表情的光之战士此时居然脸上挂着淡淡的微笑看着自己，他手中方才还抵在自己脑门上的枪也不知什么时候被收了回去。  
  
“为什么？这不是你的任务吗？”任妲·芮的声音依然有着一丝颤抖，“动手啊！我不需要你的怜悯！”  
  
“如果你真的对我扣下了扳机，那我确实必须要终结你们的性命。就如同我的任务一样。”光之战士淡淡地说，伸出手将任妲·芮从地上一把拽了起来，在她仍有些惊魂未定的眼神中继续说，“但你没有。我意识到有些事情并不是我收到的任务所描述的那样错误。这让我也怀疑自己的任务是否有其存在的合理性。”  
  
“……你疯了。你不杀了我们你也会被划入异常的序列里。”任妲·芮的声音中有着一丝颤抖，“两个同型号的光之战士不能同时出现，你本就是来行刑的。”  
  
“实际上我还有评估状况中止任务的权限。”光之战士满不在乎地耸了耸肩，勾起了嘴角，“我可以把你们小队的情况记录成误报，只需要更改一下档案给你们改几个假名就行了。你觉得嘉·若玛蕾这个名字怎么样？”  
  
“我开始怀疑阿尔博特是不是给你这个铁皮壳子灌了什么迷魂药了……”任妲·芮瞪大了眼睛，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
  
“我的系统一切正常，谢谢。”光之战士没有什么感情的冰蓝色双眼眨了眨，用着往常一样的语气说道。  
  
“看起来是没有。”任妲·芮翻了个白眼。  
  
“喂喂喂，你已经盯着那个铁片盯了一个多小时了！一个破铁片到底有什么好看的嘛！”芦·利柯语气中是满满的不满，腮帮子都鼓鼓囊囊。  
  
光之战士眨了眨眼睛，迟钝地看向自己身侧的芦·利柯，又低头看向手中的那块铁片，闷闷地说：“这是我之前的队友的名牌。”  
  
“哦，那他是死了？”芦·利柯注意到了光之战士低沉的情绪，也收起了嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
  
“我以为她是死了，可能并非如此。”光之战士将那块铁片捏得紧紧的，尖利处几乎要刺破他的手套，“现在想想，她可能就是那个害群之马。”  
  
“……好吧，我也不懂你在说什么。”芦·利柯摇了摇头，从篷车上探出头，“所以之后你就要去找你们那个失踪的队友了？”  
  
“嗯。”光之战士应道，将手中的那块名牌收入了兜中。他顺着芦·利柯的视线看向篷车外。在他们击杀了勇德后，猎人们便是说什么都不想让光之战士再继续停留在法诺村。与此相对的，倒是同为未改造者的芦·利柯受到了他们的盛情邀请，希望他能够成为他们村落中的一员。光之战士不知道芦·利柯到底和村民们都谈了些什么，只是在最后他被猎人们送上离开森林的篷车时，他远远地就看到了已经在篷车上坐着向着他招手的芦·利柯。  
  
“我打算留在法诺村。”芦·利柯看着篷车外掠过的绿植，轻声说。  
  
“我不意外。”光之战士淡淡地说，“不需要和你的家人说一声？”  
  
芦·利柯低头看向自己手腕上的腕带，轻轻地笑了一声便摘了下来递给了光之战士，“我本来就是翘家出来的，没那个必要。”  
  
光之战士接过了芦·利柯的腕带，那腕带早就进了水，熏过烟，此时压根没法打开了。他转头问：“所以你一开始拉着我过来也不是为了勇德？”  
  
“一半一半吧。我不想在游末邦那样的城市里慢慢烂掉。我的乳母曾经告诉我在森林里有‘完整的人类’，而任妲·芮是守护他们的守护者。所以我想着怎么样也要来看看。”穿过篷车的林间清风撩起了芦·利柯的额发，也将他的话语随风带走，“果然，我也有留在这里的理由。”  
  
“只要你不后悔就好。”光之战士也没再说什么。他看向篷车的车头，高大的树木开始变得稀疏，天空也从自然的颜色渐渐变为了泛着鹅黄的无尽光。远远地，他能够看到水晶塔在无尽光的照耀下闪着光芒。篷车也在森林的边缘停了下来，森林中的守护者们不想和被机械污染的地区有任何接触。光之战士利索地从篷车上跳下来，向着芦·利柯道了别，便是转身向着水晶都方面走了过去。  
  
“你真的确定那个人就是席尔瓦？那个彷徨阶梯亭的赛埃拉？”阿尔博特问。  
  
“她一直在躲着我，应该是她没错。”光之战士脚步急促，却又是突然想到了什么转头问，“你真的没有最后那段时间的记忆？”  
  
阿尔博特脚步一顿，随后有些犹豫地说：“……我真的不记得。要么是那一段的记忆被强行删除了，要么是我没有阅读的权限。”  
  
光之战士皱着眉头盯着阿尔博特的脸看了好一会儿，随后淡淡地说：“我希望你没有骗我。”  
  
阿尔博特抿紧了嘴，再也没说话。  
  
出乎光之战士意料的是，赛埃拉似乎早就预知了光之战士会来找寻自己。她将一杯麦酒端到光之战士的座位上，毫不客气地就坐在了光之战士的对面。她轻轻地点了一下自己的太阳穴，脸上的涂层几经变换，变成了光之战士熟悉的席尔瓦的样子。  
  
“所以你确实就是席尔瓦。”光之战士每一个字都仿佛萃了毒，和席尔瓦的从容相反，光之战士几乎是用尽了全部的自制才没有拔出武器直接抵在席尔瓦的脖子上。  
  
“是的。”席尔瓦点了点头。  
  
“是你害死的他们？就跟我从阿尔博特最后的记忆里读到的一样，最后他们面对的，是你？”光之战士半个身子都撑在桌面上，咄咄逼人的样子几乎让人以为他要把面前的席尔瓦生吞活剥。  
  
“我记忆中的你从来没有这么失态过，这不像你。”席尔瓦仍然保持着冷静，只是她那灰色的眸子也小幅地左右瞟了几下，“是的，最后是我杀的他们。”  
  
光之战士再也抑制不住自己的愤怒，他拔出了武器，席尔瓦只感觉自己眼前一阵白光闪过，光之战士的利刃就抵在了自己的脖子上。光之战士的眼中是溢出的怒火，他咬牙切齿地低声说：“给我一个我现在不把你在这里直接拆了的理由。”  
  
“那你就永远不会知道那天发生的事情。”席尔瓦说，眼神略微有些躲闪，“我想比起直接杀死我，你更想知道当年的真相吧？等你听我说完，到时候我怎么任你处置都没问题。”  
  
光之战士握着刀的手微微颤抖，刀刃割破了席尔瓦脖颈上的仿生涂层，露出下面白色的铁皮。他低下头，长长地叹了一口气，随后将刀收了回去，跌坐回座椅上，仰头看着彷徨阶梯亭顶上由大块玻璃拼成的彩色吊顶：“那你说，我给你这个机会。”  
  
“一开始，你来到诺弗兰特接下抹杀阿尔博特小队的任务，就是一个阴谋。”席尔瓦叹了一口气，“我是被无影安插进小队的，我应该也是你名单上唯一一个没有被记进去的小队成员。而他们之所以会被记到名单上，也是受了我的引导。”  
  
“当时奈贝尔特在我的指引下救出了他的发小缇纳，而那就是一切的开端。缇纳是一枚绝佳的棋子，他让阿尔博特他们怀疑了警局提出的机械和人类的定义，我所做的只是轻轻一推，他们就义无反顾地将缇纳从原本将要被拆解的命运中拯救了出来，而这也导致了他们在档案上留下了‘叛逃者’的记录。再然后，你就被艾欧泽亚警局派过来了，而你的目的毫无意外的，就是来处刑。”  
  
“这就是为什么我的名单上一直没有你，原来是因为你压根就没有真正参与到拯救缇纳的事件里。”光之战士的手紧紧地握着桌板的边缘，木板在他的握力下发出崩溃的咔咔声响，“继续说，无影为什么要引我过来？”  
  
“因为只有光之战士才能杀死光之战士。”席尔瓦勾了勾嘴角，“你难道就没有想过？无影是为什么在和你们作对，你，阿尔博特，还有一些你还没有见过面的光之战士，为什么都长得一样，而你们的序列号也是同一个型号？你难道真的以为这只是什么偶然吗？”  
  
“我没想过，说重点。”  
  
“哎，你还是和以前一样不苟言笑。好吧，说重点。其实我原本并不是诺弗兰特所属，而是来自于那个很久以前就已经被‘封锁’的第十三区。嗯，确实对于你来说觉得有些不可思议吧？因为灵灾污染而被封锁的地区居然还能有光之战士活着从里面出来。不过帮助我的人是无影，他们有什么样的能耐，我想你也足够了解。”席尔瓦说，“不过和你们认为的封锁区域都变成了一片荒芜不同，实际上被封锁的区域里的人们都还活着。”  
  
光之战士难以置信地摇了摇头：“不，这不可能。里面不可能还有人活着，就算是有人还活着，那也是和这里的使徒差不多的那种怪物！”  
  
“如果我跟你说，使徒根本就不是怪物，被使徒化的人其实还活着呢？”席尔瓦幽幽地说，“而你们认为的发狂程序，无影，实际上也是一个个活着的人类呢？”  
  
“你不要和我开这种恶趣味的玩笑！”光之战士一手就冲着席尔瓦的衣领伸去，却又因为左手上的剧痛而跌回椅子上。  
  
“这不是玩笑，所谓的停滞症，所谓的停滞病毒，实际上都是将人类的意识上传，最后留下一个无用的躯壳。而那个躯壳就成了你们所说的使徒，使徒躯体中残留的记忆单元也会影响他们的行动。无影都曾经是人类，或者说，他们一直都是自称比我们所有人都要高等的完美的人类。他们早就摆脱了肉体的束缚，将自己的意识上传到了网络中，而他们散播停滞病毒的理由也正是如此，他们想将人类都变成和他们一样的东西。”  
  
“这算什么玩笑？”光之战士左手上灼烧一般的疼痛几乎要烧断他的理智，他咬紧了嘴唇，白色的溢出液从他的唇边溢出，“不论是再怎么高明的系统能够传上去的只能是那个人的记忆的拙劣复制品，真正的那个人早就已经死了！你倒是告诉我啊？你看看节德智德义德勇德，你告诉我，你认为他们还活着？”  
  
“我不认为。但当我意识到这个事实的时候已经晚了，停滞病毒已经经由我的手散播出去，而他们的尸体也成为了散播停滞病毒的灯塔。我曾经被无影的游说蛊惑了，我也确实做出了背叛你们杀害了他们这种罪无可恕的行为。但我已经被无影抛弃，他们同样也对我的躯体设下了禁止导致我无法亲自和使徒们对抗。所以我才在这彷徨阶梯亭里作为一个侍者隐藏了下来，这样才能把关于上位使徒的情报发散出去，期盼有人能够结束我的恶行。”席尔瓦用着几乎是怜悯的眼神看向在座椅上因为疼痛而缩成一团的光之战士，继续说，“我没有想到的是你居然还会回来，而结束了他们的性命的就是你。从这点来说我应该恭喜你，你完成了当年你应当完成却没来得及的抹杀任务。”  
  
“你不许，不许谈起那个任务！”光之战士从牙缝间挤出了这句话，过载的疼痛和错误讯息让他此刻游走在崩溃的边缘，“我真应该当年一到诺弗兰特就把你们都杀了。”  
  
“你也做不到。即便是那机会曾经被任妲放在你的眼前，你也让它溜走了。”席尔瓦勾了勾嘴角，“你一直自诩自己是从来不会任务失败的机型，而实际上你还是被阿尔博特影响了。现在我知道的内情已经全部告诉你了，那么你接下来要对我做什么？把我在这里拆解了，还是把我押送回警局接受审判？”  
  
“你从始至终从来都没有上过我的任务名单。”光之战士深深地吸了一口气，眼中仍然有着掩饰不住的怒火，“你仍然被警局保护，而我无权抹消或者逮捕你。”  
  
“到这种时候还要这么恪守规则？”席尔瓦挑了挑眉毛。  
  
光之战士笑着摇了摇头，语气中有着说不尽的痛苦和挣扎：“我只是不想让别人被我牵连。最后再问你一个问题。”  
  
“说。”席尔瓦回答。  
  
“停滞病毒，有终止它的办法吗？”光之战士轻声问，他的声音已经变得虚浮且机械。  
  
“曾经那把钥匙在我的身上，而五年前，那把钥匙就已经易了主。”席尔瓦淡淡地回答道，她的目光投向了光之战士的身侧，仿佛那里有个什么人影正吸引着她，“‘他’将钥匙从我的手上抢走了，真不愧是诺弗兰特最强的光之战士。”  
  
“他啊……”光之战士苦笑着摇了摇头，随后对着席尔瓦挥了挥手，“你走吧，就当今天我们没见过。”  
  
彷徨阶梯亭一如既往地人来人往，哪怕是光之战士和席尔瓦在角落里的小插曲都无法将人们热情喝酒交谈的氛围浇灭，也没有人注意到在角落中蜷成一团，一杯一杯将烈酒灌入喉咙的光之战士。席尔瓦早就为了照顾别的客人而重新回去营业，在水晶都的人们眼中，她仍然是那个彷徨阶梯亭热情的女招待赛埃拉。光之战士一手紧紧地捏住玻璃酒杯，左手不住地震颤着。  
  
他到底喝了多少酒？光之战士已经记不清了。作为性能极高的警用机的他实际上并不会喝醉，但他的视线已经变得一片模糊，头也如同被利斧劈开一样剧烈地疼痛着。他视野中的UI界面已经变得模糊破碎，显然这一切都是那该死的停滞病毒造成的。他勾了勾嘴角，看向自己那已经完全失去人类肤色的手，闭上了眼睛。  
  
光之战士很清楚他自己这幅身体已经撑不了多久了，就如同阿尔博特之前跟他说的一样，停滞病毒已经侵入了他的中枢神经系统，现在正在大幅破坏改写自己的数据。如果停滞病毒的真相真的如同席尔瓦所说，那么现在自己也一定正在被上传着，虚拟网络中，无影的手上，恐怕也获取了关于自己的部分资料。也许这是时候让一切终结了，他现在要做的就是把自己弄进警局，然后联系水晶公将自己彻底销毁掉，避免自己又成为新的上位使徒。  
  
光之战士这么想着，便是一手撑在桌面上，将自己有些颤抖的身体从座椅上撑起来。但他的双腿此时完全使不上力，他只是堪堪把自己撑起来一点，就身体一歪向着地面倒去。  
  
预想之中身体与地面的接触并没有到来。光之战士只感觉自己跌入了一个有些冰凉的怀中。他强撑着仰头看向抱住自己的那人的脸，却只来得及见到一双熟悉的蓝色双眼便是陷入了一片黑暗。


	18. 17-诗的终章

和他的预想中不同，光之战士的躯体轻飘飘的。阿尔博特在将光之战士抱入怀中的时候几乎没能感觉到多少重量，而他的体温也低得吓人。他的身体仍然有些不灵便，刚刚租借来的义体完全不比光之战士当时借给他自己的躯体那般适应性良好，只不过这些细微的不便之处完全没有影响到他自己的功能。  
  
阿尔博特看着在床上躺着的光之战士，紧紧地皱起了眉头。光之战士的身体状况可以说是糟糕透顶，甚至于下一秒变成使徒都并非不可能。而就在他犹豫要不要做什么的时候，就听见光之战士似乎是在模模糊糊地说着什么。  
  
“……博特……”光之战士低低地说，“阿尔……博特……”  
  
阿尔博特几乎是下意识地就半跪在了光之战士的床前，他伸手摸向光之战士那泛着不自然红色的脸颊，试图将他拍醒，轻声唤道：“光，我在。”  
  
光之战士努力地睁开双眼，平时他那清澈的冰蓝色双眼此时已经是无生命的死灰，那双失去了神采的眼珠在眼眶中来回滚动着，却又始终找不到焦点。阿尔博特能从那死灰中隐约地捕捉到一丝不详的红色，而这个发现又让他的心沉下去了少许。  
  
“你需要我帮你执行一个全身的诊断检查吗？你真的看起来不太好。”阿尔博特有些焦虑地问。使用义体也代表着他断开了和光之战士的部分内网连接，现在的他完全无法直接获得关于光之战士的身体情报，除非他愿意将自己的系统开放给自己依附的这具义体上。  
  
没有回应。光之战士的状态仅仅是在他们交谈的片刻间就变得更差了。他将自己从床上撑起来，扶着床沿便是开始了干呕。白色的溢出液夹杂着红色的血丝，沿着光之战士的唇角一滴一滴地滴落在地面上。阿尔博特下意识地想要伸手帮光之战士抹去嘴边的污秽，他的手却反手被光之战士紧紧扣住。  
  
“别走……”光之战士轻轻地说，他几乎被那剧烈的疼痛耗尽了所有的体力，然而此时他抓着阿尔博特的手却如同往常一样坚定，“……阿尔博特……别走。”  
  
“我不走，我就在这里。”阿尔博特回握那已经变得冰凉的手，他能感觉到光之战士整个人的身体都在微微颤抖，如同梦话一般的呓语断断续续地从他的口中发出。  
  
“……我做了一个噩梦……”阿尔博特听到光之战士轻轻地说，“我梦到你们都死了……奈贝尔特，任妲·芮，布兰登，拉蜜图……还有你……怪了，我们这个型号有做梦的功能吗？”  
  
阿尔博特握着光之战士的手略微一紧，他张了张口想要说什么，却注意到光之战士仍在轻声说着，便安静地听了下去。  
  
“这不是最离奇的。不，你们都死了不是最离奇的。”光之战士摇了摇头，颈部的关节在这个动作下而发出嘶哑的吱呀声响，“不，最离奇的是你。我梦到你成了我的辅助系统，你能相信吗？你，臭屁得要死的家伙，变成了一个什么情感都没有只会执行任务的辅助程序。”  
  
“你怎么能断言‘他’没有感情？”阿尔博特略微皱起了眉头，“按照你的说法，‘他’应该继承了‘我’的记忆？”  
  
“我怎么知道。”光之战士低低地苦笑一声，又有几丝白色的溢出液从他的唇边流下，“继承了你的记忆还能继承你的感情吗？程序只是程序，他们只会假装，他们根本连感情是什么都不可能知道。”  
  
阿尔博特握住光之战士的手略微一僵。他看向光之战士，此时他的脸色已经惨白得不是活人，确切来说，停滞病毒已经影响到他的皮肤层，让他不再能够保留和普通人相同的肤色。他摇了摇头，低头轻声说：“原来你是这么认为的。”阿尔博特想撒开光之战士的手，突然又注意到他还在低声说着什么。  
  
“……但是”光之战士费力地喘着粗气，似乎停滞病毒已经影响到了他的维生系统，“但……我希望我是错的。只是拥有感情真的是一件好事吗？我不理解。在我的梦里，那个你们都死了的梦里，失去你们的痛苦几乎把我逼疯。你知道我是你们的行刑者，我不该有这种感情。”  
  
“那你后悔吗？”阿尔博特撩开光之战士蓬乱的额发，贴在他的脸颊边轻声问。  
  
“不。那样的话我可能从未真实地活过。”光之战士沉默了一会儿，坚定地答道，“阿尔博特，答应我一件事。”  
  
“你说。”  
  
“仅仅是因为我梦到了这些就这样提醒你实在是有些可笑。但千万不要相信席尔瓦……我不想让梦境也变成现实。”光之战士说。  
  
“好，我答应你。”阿尔博特点了点头应允道，“光，我也有想要告诉你的事。”  
  
“什么？”光之战士已经气若游丝，他几乎是用尽了全身的力气才挣扎着吐出这两个字。  
  
“我从来不后悔遇到你，谢谢。”阿尔博特俯身在光之战士额头落下一吻，他将光之战士的身体按入自己的怀中，蓝色的双眼激烈地闪动着，两行清澈的液体从他的眼角滑落，“不过，这次可能是真的再见了，光。”  
  
光之战士在悬挂公馆柔软的大床上醒来。窗外的无尽光仍如同往常一样照进房间内，悬挂在墙上的时钟发出滴滴答答的声响。光之战士平躺在床上，有些疑惑地看向悬挂公馆砖瓦式的天花板，眨了眨眼睛。系统自检窗口在他的眼前弹开，进度条在他的视网膜上飞快地滚动着。主系统正常，视觉系统正常，运动系统正常……在光之战士眼前的自检列表中是他这几年以来最好的结果。  
  
停滞病毒……无  
  
这行字的出现让光之战士整个人都懵了。他死死地盯着自己视野中的那行字，有些不可思议地将左手举到了自己的面前。不再是之前被停滞病毒严重侵蚀而变得惨白的样子，那只手已经变回了作为一个人类的手应当的肉色。到底发生了什么？光之战士完全无法理解。他的记忆只模模糊糊地到自己在彷徨阶梯亭昏过去为止，而那时他应该离使徒化只有一步之遥。  
  
像是突然想起来了什么，光之战士试探地喊道：“阿尔博特？”  
  
一阵死寂。往常总会在第一时间回应自己的阿尔博特此时悄无声息，悬挂公馆内有的只是他自己的呼吸声。不知从何而来的一丝惊惶攀上了光之战士的心头，他将自己从床上撑起来，翻身下床，赤脚甚至没能来得及穿进鞋中，便是走在冰凉的地板上。他仍旧低声唤着：“阿尔博特？你在吗？”  
  
“阿尔博特？”  
  
“阿尔博特！”  
  
光之战士如同发疯了一般启动了房间内的所有电子终端，对着每一个终端喊着阿尔博特的名字，然而无论他怎么呼唤，回应他的都只是一片死寂。他的胸口仍然有些发闷，即便是自检已经完全没有问题的机体此时也有些乏力，只不过这倒成了停滞症曾经在这幅躯壳里肆虐过的唯一证明。光之战士跌跌撞撞地走到了桌子前，他这才发现桌上放着一个洁白的信封，上面用着他再熟悉不过的字体写着——艾欧泽亚光之战士敬启。  
  
那是他们光之战士机型的人都使用的类机械字体。  
  
光之战士用着有些颤抖的双手打开那被折叠完美的信封，小心翼翼地将整整齐齐地叠在里面的一张纸抽了出来。他读着，视线落在第一行字上的时候整个人便是震颤了起来，随后转身冲向门口，一把推开了悬挂公馆紧闭的房门，连自己的武器都没能来得及带在自己的身上。  
  
“光，不要慌张。你应该已经发现了你身上的停滞病毒已经被清除干净，这都是我做的。不用尝试去寻找我，我已经完成了自己作为你的辅助系统的任务，在我写完这封信后就会彻底消失。但我仍有最后一个祈求，我知道阿尔博特所化使徒的位置，请你帮我将一切都结束。”  
  
身边掠过的街道人物都成了看不清的虚影。水晶都内的人们此时刚刚醒来，开始了一天的劳作。光之战士在街道中的狂奔并未被稀稀拉拉的人群阻拦，他也能模糊地听见人们对他狂奔而发出的惊呼，只不过现在一切都被他抛至脑后。他的手中死死地捏着那张信件，即便那个寄件人早已无处可寻。  
  
“我很抱歉。我知道本来如同你的计划，我可以以自由系统的身份被收纳至伊尔美格，也不用作为失去主人的辅助系统被警局销毁。请原谅我的自作主张，但就如同我之前所说的，我无法接受作为我主人的你的死亡，因此我选择了这个方式，拯救你的性命，也完成我生来被赋予的任务。”  
  
搭上前往拉克汕城的穿梭艇十分顺利，没有人质疑光之战士为什么一大早就要前往那个五年前就已经沦为废墟的地方。从天空中往下看，一切都和五年前的那一天一模一样，只不过现如今拉克汕城的废墟早就没有再冒着黑烟，城中不少建筑物也早在风沙的作用下崩裂。  
  
“我确实欺骗了你很多事情。我知道你好奇为什么你体内的停滞病毒会被清除干净，为什么我会说我完成了自己自诞生以来的任务。是的，实际上你最熟悉的那个阿尔博特最后的那段记忆并没有损坏，而我也有那段记忆完整的阅读权限。我知道你也从席尔瓦那里听说了，阿尔博特抢夺了她身上的停滞病毒的秘钥，而那个秘钥也确确实实在我的身上，被我的底层程序和所有的记忆模块加密。只是很可惜，这种加密是一次性的，也是不可逆的。这是阿尔博特耗尽自己的生命给你留下的钥匙，而得到这个钥匙的办法就是暴力破坏看守着这把钥匙的锁，就是我。”  
  
倒塌的墙壁，下陷的地面。光之战士在拉克汕城的废墟中哪怕只是移动短短的一段距离都十分艰难。没有了阿尔博特的辅助，他只能全部依靠自己来完成所有的运算，而这也大大拖慢了他的前进速度。那封信已经被他小心翼翼地收进了胸前的兜里，而他的左手仍不自觉地挡在那兜前，仿佛想要为那个地方挡住所有可能的创伤。  
  
“五年前你把我唤醒的时候，我就知道了这件事，我也同时知道你染了停滞病毒。是的，我可以在五年前就将你身上的停滞病毒医治，这样一来拂晓的大家也不会相继因为你而被感染，而你也可以直接拿着钥匙拯救诺弗兰特的所有人。但我没有。作为一个刚刚被创造出来的辅助系统，我想再多看看这个世界。同样，因为我继承了那个阿尔博特的记忆，我也想陪在你的身边。这种情绪又或者是错误，对于我这样的一个辅助系统来说是正常的吗？我至今仍未得到答案。只是如果今天仍给我这样的一个选择机会，我也不会变更我的决定。”  
  
从前对于光之战士来说只是普通的沟壑，在离开了阿尔博特的辅助后宛如天堑。他同样也没有属于辅助系统的精确雷达，他能够做的只是凭借着阿尔博特最后留给自己的那个并不精准的定位缓慢摸索。清晰的路线规划，搭档间没有营养的斗嘴，此时都成了戳之即破的肥皂泡，想要抓却丝毫无法挽留。  
  
“有时我会思考——也许思考这个词用在我身上你会觉得并不准确，但我确实在思考。我是否对你有着和那个阿尔博特对你一样的感情？而如果这份感情是对等的，这份感情到底是来源于他的记忆，还是来源于我本身？我不知道，我也从来不敢向你问起。我只知道如果我没有阿尔博特的那份记忆，那么我也不会是现在的我。是那份记忆塑造了现在的我。只是异常程序和异常猎手光之战士，从来就不会是什么好搭档。”  
  
指尖的仿生涂层被磨损殆尽，脸颊被突出的钢筋划破，只不过这次流出的不再是白色的溢出液，而是和人类鲜血一样鲜艳的红色。光之战士在城市废墟中茫然地搜寻着，他的视线所及到处都是废弃的小型机械，距离那场天灾已经过去五年，仍然有着小小的机械眼睛闪动着，身躯被倒塌的建筑掩埋，只剩下头呆呆地随着光之战士移动的方向移动。这是一条他有些眼熟的道路，这曾经是拉克汕城最繁华的主干道，街角有一家小小的酒吧，曾和阿尔博特他们一起执行任务的时候，他就和阿尔博特他们来到这间小酒馆，看着其他人划拳喝酒，两人挤在狭小的满是涂鸦的厕所隔间中拥吻。  
  
“我最后还是想明白了。对于你来说，我只是一个仿制品，是那个曾经真实存在过的，诺弗兰特的光之战士阿尔博特的仿制品。而我的一再存在，和你的每一次交流，都仅仅会加重你的痛苦。我对你的心理健康分析一直是错误的。我的存在也是错误的。而纠正这所有错误的唯一办法就在我的底层系统中，这个错误能且只能由我来消除。”  
  
兜兜转转，他终于回到了这个地方，五年前他噩梦开始的地方，一切灾祸的源头，而现在，将要结束一切的地方。光之战士扒开坍塌的瓦砾，废墟的缝隙中，他曾经的辅助系统载体的残骸正安静地躺着。他的两只手都在和废墟不断的摩擦中表层完全脱落，而他手臂仿生组件的驱动装置也因为长时的过载而间断性地报错震颤。但这一切都没能让他停下，只是更加机械性地挖掘着那几乎见不到底的废墟。  
  
“所以，永别了，光。”  
  
阿尔博特的尸体和五年前一样安详地躺在废墟中。失去了神典系统的阿尔博特并没能像其他的光之战士一样成为了自主活动的上位使徒，只是作为雷克兰德的停滞病毒固定发射台保留到了现在。他的皮肤灰败，双眼是没有生命的死灰。光之战士将手搭到阿尔博特那已经变得脆弱的脖颈上，将头埋入了自己的肩窝，喃喃道：  
  
“永别了，阿尔博特。”  
  
脖颈被折断的喀嚓声宣告了无尽光的终结。


	19. Epilogue

水晶公看着光之战士在办公室中收拾着自己全部的行李，默不作声地把一个光之战士有些眼熟的存储体推到了他的面前：“前两天安穆·艾兰那边送过来的，署名是缇纳，我想这应该是你的东西？”  
  
“啊，谢谢，我晚点就看。”光之战士点了点头，便是随手将桌上的存储体揣进了兜里，指腹不自觉地摩挲上了那存储体上刻着的那行细小的字，“我这边收拾得差不多了。”  
  
“艾欧泽亚本部那边又给你下了新指令了？”水晶公问。  
  
“老样子，追查无影。”光之战士公事公办地回答道，将背包一甩背到背上，对着水晶公随意地行了一礼，“看起来我在诺弗兰特的休假也该结束了。”  
  
“如果你把这个称为休假的话那你可真是过得很充裕。”水晶公轻轻地笑了一声，起身帮光之战士打开了玻璃门。光之战士敏锐地捕捉到水晶公背后的屏幕中似乎有一个熟悉的红色身影一闪而过，抬脚刚要离开的脚步顿了一下。水晶公也注意到了光之战士一瞬间的犹豫，便是笑着问：“怎么了？有落下的东西？”  
  
“不……没有。”光之战士有些犹疑地说，那个红色的影子却是从水晶公背后的屏幕中彻底消失不见了。  
  
“那就好，毕竟从今往后你都是一个人在对抗那些家伙了，准备总要万无一失。”水晶公笑了笑，一丝锐利的光芒从他的眼中一闪而过。  
  
光之战士歪了歪头，转头看向窗外。在他的视野中他隐约能看到一个透明的人影，正站在警署外向着他招手，“啊，是啊，但实际上我从来都不是孤身一人。”  
  
“那么是时候了，祝旅途顺利。”水晶公说。  
  
风中不知从哪里飘来一声熟悉的问候。  
  
“早上好，光。”


End file.
